


One More Time Again

by loueh__tommoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (of sorts), (sort of), A ridiculous amount of cuddling, Angst, Brief and mostly off-screen Louis/other, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry/Liam friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, Small mention of past Harry/others, Smut, The X Factor Era, Time Travel, music industry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loueh__tommoo/pseuds/loueh__tommoo
Summary: Гарри смотрит, как Луи сжимает его запястья. Пальцы тонкие, кожа нежная, ногти покусаны. 2 и 8 на фалангах исчезли, но выцветший шрам, оставшийся после несчастного случая на скейтборде в 7-м классе, все еще там.Руки Гарри неуклюжие, костлявые и словно голые без колец, без татуировок. Они так несуразно смотрятся вместе. Тем не менее, он все еще видит Луи как нечто мучительно совершенное, как это всегда было.Он моргает, чувствуя, как слезы жгут в глазах.Утром после второго аншлагового выступления в Мэдисон Сквер Гарден Гарри просыпается и обнаруживает, что ему вновь шестнадцать лет, он на «Х-Факторе», и что у него есть шанс все исправить.История-канон с некоторыми изменениями.





	1. ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ - Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721050) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> \- разрешение на перевод получено  
> \- примечания автора - История основана на реальных событиях. То есть, она вполне соответствует канону, поскольку на Х-фактор в 2010 есть и даты выступлений, и другие участники. В будущем больше вольностей, особенно с 2015. Мне было неудобно использовать недавние личные трагедии, тем более, что с путешествием во времени они должны были быть сюжетными точками. Что касается личной семейной жизни, не предполагайте никаких изменений с 2015 года. Также не хотелось включать детали о персонажах-детях. Например, существуют все сестры и брат Луи, но упоминаются только старшие. И, что примечательно, в этом фике у 1D нет детей. Что касается второстепенных персонажей, если они не какая-то значимая персона - и если они часть сюжета - я изменила имена.

ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ

 _This is not the end_  
 _This is not the end_  
— «History» (One Direction, 2015)

 

Гарри проснулся, крепко прижатый к чьей-то груди.

Если не считать медленных вдохов и выдохов, его сосед по постели не двигался, а значит, еще не проснулся. Гарри не был «маленькой ложечкой» так долго, что это просто казалось правильным — проснуться и быть в безопасности, быть в чьих-то объятиях. Быть не одним. Так что его нельзя винить за то, что он снова прижался к человеку и провалился обратно в сон.

Явное давление члена на его задницу заставило его быстро заморгать, приспосабливаясь к утреннему свету.

Даже с его затуманенным после сна зрением было ясно видно, что он не окружен красно-оранжевыми обоями своей нью-йоркской квартиры. Он мог подумать, что заснул в номере Джеймса в Хилтоне, но в постели с ним определенно не Джеймс Корден.

Блять.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он делал это. По крайней мере несколько месяцев. Сегодня должен быть его второй концерт в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, и он не мог — он уверен, что заснул под шум телевизора. Насколько он был пьян, когда уходил от Джеймса?

Он позвонит Саре, решил Гарри. Все, что нужно сделать, это не дать парню, в чьей постели он лежит, уйти или заставить Стайлса уйти, пока она не придет с документами о неразглашении.

Сара, конечно, не обрадуется, но это лучше, чем встретиться с Джеффом и признаться, что он был в стельку пьян посреди самой важной остановки своего тура.

Боже, он надеялся, что не делал парню минет. Это, вероятно, ложные надежды, но из-за минета его голос становится хриплым, и он не мог себе этого позволить…

Вообще-то он не мог позволить себе ничего из этого.

Гарри протер глаза и вслепую потянулся за чем-нибудь, что было бы похоже на телефон. При этом движении человек позади него издал сонный недовольный звук и крепче прижал его к себе. Стайлс чувствовал лоб парня на своем плече, теплое дыхание на своей голой коже. Наверное, звонок Саре мог немного подождать. Не похоже, что парень куда-то собирается. И в любом случае они проработали все технические детали перед первым выступлением — можно не возвращаться на стадион до позднего вечера.

Гарри снова расслабился в объятиях парня. Тот издал удовлетворённый звук. Более высокий тон прозвучал почти как «нет». Гарри не позволит своему разуму сделать это с ним. Правда, стало еще труднее удержаться от сравнения, когда он провел пальцами по предплечью парня и нащупал жилистые мышцы, гладкие волоски и узкое запястье…

Но Гарри прошел через это сам. Он мог сравнить любого мужчину, с которым проведет следующие пятьдесят лет, с человеком, которого полюбит по крайней мере на это время.

Или он мог просто не делать этого.

Он уверен, что парень, с которым он вчера вечером вернулся домой, очень милый. Просто нужно увидеть, что это не тот человек, о котором он старался не думать, и все будет хорошо.

Он повернулся в чужих объятиях и наконец полностью открыл глаза.

Отполз назад.

А потом завизжал, когда не обнаружил спинки, на которую можно вскарабкаться.

Он не знал, что было первым: удар или высокое смущенно-паническое «Гарри?». Но следующее, что он осознал, это то, что он лежал в куче одежды сомнительной чистоты и смотрел в пространство между двумя двухъярусными кроватями. Три пары глаз — нет, там еще одна кровать, так что четыре пары глаз — уставились на него.

Одни глаза комично расширились под обесцвеченными волосами, и их владелец сказал:

— Гарри, чт…? — Парень рассмеялся, как будто подумал, что это шутка, но он не настолько проснулся, чтобы ее рассказать.

Другие глаза, темные, под нахмуренными бровями, сонно моргали. Их хозяин сел на кровати, и одеяло сползло с его плеч.

Еще одна пара глаз совершенно не подходила ее обладателю — молодому человеку, похожему на Лиама, со взъерошенными волосами, который бросился к нему, спрашивая:

— Что случилось? С тобой все в порядке?

Последняя пара глаз — те, которые Гарри увидел, проснувшись. Тот, кому они принадлежали, спрыгнул с кровати, встал на колени рядом с ним и схватил его за руки.

— Гарри, ты в порядке?

— Да, — медленно произнес Гарри. — Думаю, да.

Он протянул руку и убрал мягкие волосы со лба парня.

— Мне больше всего не хватает твоих глаз, — сказал ему Стайлс.

Губы парня приоткрылись, но тут двойник Лиама встревоженно спросил:

— Ты знаешь, где находишься? И кто мы? Как тебя зовут, Гарри?

— Ты только что назвал его имя, придурок.

Внезапно бледная рука ткнула ему в лицо, и голос, очень напоминавший голос Найла, спросил:

— Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Гарри отвел руку от лица и с трудом сел на кровать.

— Значит, с тобой все в порядке? — спросил темноглазый парень с другой нижней койки. Это юный Зейн, волосы у него спутаны от вчерашнего геля.

— Я в порядке. — Гарри оглядел парней вокруг, беспорядок в комнате, кровати с коричневыми одеялами. Все это обескураживающе знакомо.

Она сказала «восемь лет», и он ответил «да» не задумываясь. Он знал, что предложение не могло быть реальным, и отодвинул эту возможность на задний план, в коробку, которую назвал «вещи, которые я не могу».

Он сложил это не в ту коробку.

Очевидно.

Он посмотрел на юношей. Найл нервничал, Лиам хмуро смотрел на него, Зейн уже снова в постели, с натянутым на голову одеялом, а Луи — Луи сидел на корточках рядом с ним, сжимая его руку и глядя на него из-под мягкой челки.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри. — Наверное, приснился плохой сон или что-то в этом роде.

— Проснуться с Луи в одной постели — достаточно, чтобы напугать любого, — сказал Найл. Он хихикнул, когда Луи столкнул его с кровати, и начал забираться обратно.

Луи, все еще не сводя глаз с Гарри, нежно произнес:

— Ты настоящая угроза, ты знаешь это?

Стайлс смотрел на руку парня, сжимавшую его руку. Тонкие пальцы, ногти коротко обкусаны. Он покачивал большую руку Гарри в своей. Рука Гарри узловатая, голая, ни колец, ни татуировок. Она слишком большая для его запястья, а запястье слишком велико для его руки. И все же его рука до боли идеально подходила к руке Луи, как это было всегда.

Это заставило его почувствовать себя совсем зеленым, открытым нараспашку. Он моргнул, чтобы прогнать жжение в глазах.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — спросил Лиам. Гарри неохотно отвел взгляд от Луи и кивнул.

— Мне просто нужно…

Он обвел взглядом грязную комнату One Direction на «Х-Факторе». Ему нужно было подумать.

— Мне нужно отлить, — сказал он.

 

Стайлсу потребовалось добрых несколько минут, чтобы рассмотреть в зеркале круглые щеки, пятнистую кожу, спутанные со сна кудри и большие зеленые глаза. Он немного горд тем, что, по крайней мере, не настолько жалок, чтобы ущипнуть себя.

Когда он вышел из ванной, остальные парни были уже в кроватях, но Луи все так же ждал его; мягкие волосы спадали ему на лоб.

— Хей. — Гарри опустил голову. Он вдруг смутился, неуверенный в себе и переполненный чувствами к этому прекрасному мальчику.

— Не торопись, Кудряшка, — сказал Луи и сунул Гарри спортивные штаны и футболку.

Стайлс смотрел на них сверху вниз. Он не был уверен, кому они принадлежат, но точно не ему.

Луи пихнул его в плечо и подсказал:

— Тебе больше не разрешается ходить в трусах, помнишь? Если Вагнеру нельзя, то никому нельзя. Это бремя, которое мы все должны нести.

Гарри подумал, что, возможно, следовало ответить дерзко, но сейчас он просто не в состоянии.

— Давай, поторопись, — сказал Луи. — Я сделаю нам по чашечке чая.

Гарри не мог оторвать взгляд от него. Он знал, что выглядит как ненормальный. Найл начал называть это взглядом серийного убийцы, после того как прочитал несколько твитов от фанатов, а затем Зейн узнал слово «яндере»¹ где-то во время их первого тура по Японии.

Но Луи это, похоже, не беспокоило. Он просто поднял руку, провел большим пальцем по щеке Гарри и спросил:

— Сотрясения нет?

Гарри прильнул к прикосновению.

— Я в порядке. Просто… устал.

— Ох. — Луи повернулся к двухъярусной кровати. Коричневое одеяло наполовину свисало с верхней койки. По нижней разбросаны чемоданы и одежда, которая, как помнил Гарри, технически принадлежала Луи. — Мы могли бы вернуться в постель.

Это заманчиво, но Гарри не был уверен, что сможет справиться с такой близостью прямо сейчас.

— Нет, — решил он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне чай.

 

Стайлс наблюдал, как Луи поставил чайник и бросил пару кусков хлеба в огромный тостер.

Луи стоял к нему спиной. На нем все та же выцветшая футболка «Юнайтед» и спортивные штаны, в которых он спал. Гарри не удержался и посмотрел вниз. Великолепен и соблазнителен: узкая талия и сильные бедра.

И да, Луи был болезненно худым, и все, что Гарри привык видеть на нем в последнее время, это непомерно большие футболки и толстовки через экран телевизора. Но Стайлс мог бы прожить сто лет и никогда не забыть, как выглядит задница Луи в спортивных штанах.

Он полез в шкафчик за чайными пакетиками. Футболка немного задралась, оголив гладкую полоску кожи на пояснице. Гарри закусил губу.

— Уже проснулся, любимый? — спросил Луи, поворачиваясь к нему, и улыбнулся — под черной оправой очков в уголках глаз появились морщинки.

— Может, после чашечки чая.

— Справедливо. — Луи подошел к нему со спины и обнял за талию. Гарри даже не нужно было сутулиться, чтобы тот положил подбородок ему на плечо.

Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом тела. Луи всегда был тихим по утрам. И они были одни на кухне, хотя слышались разговоры из другой комнаты. Он больше не узнавал конкурсантов по голосу. Но, судя по количеству людей, которых он слышал, — и по тому, что они прошли мимо Кэти и Пейдж, — они не так уж далеко продвинулись в живых выступлениях.

Но он не знал, сейчас «до» или «после» лестницы.

Кнопка на чайнике щелкнула, и Луи отошел, чтобы приготовить чай. Тут Гарри уловил запах чего-то горящего.

— Лу, тосты! — воскликнул он, ковыляя через кухню, чтобы нажать на кнопку тостера.

— Ой, — только и сказал Луи, хмуро оглядываясь. — Что случилось?

— Почему он стоит на максимуме? — спросил Гарри, начиная вытаскивать их бедный испорченный завтрак.

— Так быстрее, — пожал плечами Луи, как будто это вполне логичное объяснение.

— Тосты так не делают… Неважно. — Стайлс покачал головой. Он знал, что лучше не начинать. Вместо этого он просто вернул тостер к нормальным настройкам, чтобы следующий человек не получил сюрприза.

 

Чуть позже парни собрались в гостиной. Были еще пара других участников, но съемочная группа давно переехала в другую часть дома. Похоже, они все ждали, когда их отвезут. Просто Гарри не знал куда.

Он последовал за Луи наверх — после приличного завтрака, который, к счастью, был накрыт для участников на обеденном столе, — и натянул брюки и поло, которые Луи выудил из одной из стопок на полу. Поло белое, дешевое и, скорее всего, принадлежит Гарри. Брюки слишком велики, с ремнем на бедрах и, к сожалению, тоже его собственные.

Стайлс никогда не критиковал то, как одеваются люди. Особенно после всего, что он слышал о своем любимом костюме от Гуччи с цветочным принтом. Люди должны носить то, что делает их счастливыми. Но он решил, что для юного себя сделает исключение.

Однако ностальгия по старым фиолетовым кроссовкам компенсировала все остальное. Он оплакивал их с тех пор, как они пропали без вести после необдуманного розыгрыша в туре «Х-Фактора».

Как бы то ни было, Гарри уже был одет и сидел на ковре между ног Томлинсона, там, где тот его устроил. Найл развалился на диване и что-то печатал в телефоне. А Лиам сидел на другом конце дивана, перелистывая бумаги и сосредоточенно хмурясь.

Зейн сидел с темноволосой девушкой в огромном кресле. Гарри решил, что она из Belle Amie², но не мог вспомнить ее имя и из-за этого стыдливо избегал ее взгляда.

Он ненавидел забывать имена.

Он также не мог шепотом спросить кого-нибудь, кто она, как он обычно делал, когда забывал, в каком городе они находятся или должен ли он свернуть направо или налево по коридору.

Это навело его на мысль…

— Какой сегодня день? — выпалил Гарри. Он надеялся, что вопрос не прозвучит подозрительно.

И, очевидно, получилось.

— Среда? — не слишком уверенно предположил Найл.

— Четверг, — ответил Луи из-за спины Гарри. Одной рукой он теребил ниточку на брюках Стайлса, а другой листал какой-то сайт на телефоне.

Лиам вздохнул и сказал:

— Сегодня пятница.

— Нет, сегодня точно четверг, — уверенно сказал Томлинсон. — Мы собирались встретиться с Сандипом, помнишь?

— Мы встретимся с Сандипом на _саундчеке_ , — сказал Пейн, в его голосе слышалось раздражение. — Что мы и делаем сегодня, в пятницу.

— Отлично, Хазза, — сказал Луи, и его голос стал теплее, когда он обратился к нему. — Мы выяснили, что никто из нас не знает, какой сегодня день.

— Сегодня пятница, — донесся сонно-раздраженный голос Зейна, лежавшего с закрытыми глазами. Можно было бы подумать, что он только что встал с кровати, если бы не подведенные глаза и зачесанные вверх волосы, на которые, как знал Гарри, ушло не меньше получаса и много геля самой высокой стойкости.

— Два голоса за пятницу, — заключил Луи. Он положил руки на плечи Гарри и начал рассеянно их массировать. — А поскольку мы современная демократическая группа, значит, сегодня пятница.

 

— Вы опоздали, — сказала ассистентка режиссера, увлекая их за кулисы.

— Мы не виноваты, — быстро ответил Лиам. — Машина опоздала. А потом пробки.

Не обращая на него внимания, она произнесла в рацию:

— One Direction наконец-то здесь для «She's the One»‎.

— Саймон думает, что мы не воспринимаем это всерьез? — спросил Лиам, окидывая взглядом другие группы и сжимая в руках бумаги.

— Мы играем «She's the One»‎? — вырвалось у Гарри. — Песня, которую мы поем с Робби?

В доме слишком много участников, чтобы это был дуэт в предпоследний вечер.

— Робби? — поддразнил его Луи, толкая в бок. — С каких это пор ты разговариваешь на «ты» с самим мистером Уильямсом?

Правдивым ответом будет: вероятно, с тех пор, как они тусовались полупьяными на вечеринке после награждения. Ну, Гарри был той половиной, которая пьяна, Робби в основном просто смеялся над ним. Но сейчас он не мог объяснить все это.

Найл все еще хихикал над Луи, и, боже, ему, должно быть, уже семнадцать, он старше Гарри, но с этими эльфийскими волосами, все еще кривыми зубами и мальчишеским лицом он выглядел вполовину моложе.

— Неплохо, Гарри. Петь с Робби Уильямсом. Представь, что в нашей группе есть настоящий профессиональный певец. Мы бы точно выиграли.

— Мы и есть настоящие певцы, — проворчал Зейн.

— Пойдемте, — устало сказала ассистентка и ускорила шаг, ведя их через лабиринт закулисных коридоров.

— Подожди. — Лиам остановился и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Гарри. — Ты серьезно забыл, какую песню мы поем? Как сильно ты ударился головой утром?

— Конечно, не забыл, — огрызнулся Томлинсон. — Остынь. Он явно прикалывается.

— Эм, — протянул Гарри. Найл снова рассмеялся.

— Может, тебе стоит на всякий случай просмотреть текст? — Пейн сунул Гарри свои бумаги. И это не что иное, как строки и аккорды «She's the One»‎.

Он задался вопросом, не перенесся ли он не только назад во времени, но и в немного другое измерение. К счастью, Лиам пометил бумаги не только неуклюжими хореографическими схемами, но и тем, кто какие части поет. У Гарри не было соло, что на данный момент, вероятно, лучше для всех.

Не успел он опомниться, как их вытолкнули на сцену, и они оказались в старой доброй Fountain Studios.

 

— Нет, — сказал не такой уж седой Саймон Коуэлл, когда они закончили выступление. — Так не пойдет.

Гарри закусил губу. Его голос работал не совсем так, как следовало бы, но он думал, что его частей не слышно в хоре. Хотя, если честно, он испортил свою хореографию. Ему пришлось терпеливо менять положение по меньшей мере три раза.

— Они много работали над этим, — сказал Сандип. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как Гарри видел его ближе, чем в другом конце помещения на церемониях награждения. Теперь он стоял рядом с Саймоном и Брайаном за столом судей, и они оба скрестили руки на груди.

В голосе Сандипа звучала странная напыщенность, как будто он лгал. Но это не имело смысла. Гарри знал себя в юности, знал парней, и то, что они усердно работали, определенно не было ложью.

— Ничего хорошего. — Саймон покачал головой. На нем сфокусировалось несколько камер для крупного плана, и Гарри внезапно понял, что это никакая не альтернативная вселенная. Просто сюжет, о котором он забыл. В прошлый раз он не заметил, что все было по сценарию.

— Мы можем внести изменения, — возразил Лиам. — Все, что нужно.

— Ага, — подхватил Найл.

— Извините, ребята, но это не для вас. К счастью, у вас есть еще одна песня, не так ли?

 

К счастью, как только Лиам приступил к своему соло в начале «Nobody Knows»‎, к Гарри все вернулось.

Прошло много лет, но многократное исполнение этой песни в туре «Х-Фактора», по-видимому, оставило свой след. Его голос все еще работал не так, как он привык, он запинался через каждые несколько строчек, но к концу третьего прогона Саймон кивнул и сказал, что все отлично.

Мало того, после жалобы Брайана, что у него нет времени учить их новой хореографии, им разрешили просто стоять посреди сцены. Не будет никаких неловких танцев, и не только Гарри заметно расслабился, узнав об этом.

Луи спросил, что они должны подготовить в качестве запасной песни. Саймон сказал не волноваться, просто сосредоточиться на субботнем выступлении. Но Лиам вскочил и запротестовал, что они должны быть готовы ко всему, если они в конце списка, поэтому Коуэлл наконец сказал, что их запасной песней может быть «She's the One»‎.

Но также он сказал, что она не понадобится.

Потом, пока другие участники проходили проверку звука, парней заставили снять короткое интервью для одной из съемочных групп. Кажется, никто не возражал, когда Гарри пропустил вопрос о своем любимом дне недели и просто сказал, что они счастливы здесь находиться.

Лиам собрал их вместе, и они снова репетировали в одной из гримерок, используя в качестве микрофонов флаконы с лаком для волос. Это быстро превратилось в драку Зейна и Луи этими флаконами, пока они все не начали кашлять и не пошли искать комнату с лучшей вентиляцией.

Их загнали на сцену, чтобы вместе отрепетировать финальную песню. Все настолько перепутались в движениях, что Гарри подумал: хорошо, что они имитируют групповые песни.

Когда они закончили, им объявили, что вместо возвращения домой все участники отправляются по магазинам.

В какой-то момент Найл обзавелся фиолетовым ирокезом. Так они закончили свой день в Fountain Studios с головой Хорана в тазике и Зейном с Лиамом, отскребавшим его волосы, в то время как Луи пытался сделать Гарри бороду из пены.

 

— У меня даже нет кошелька, — пожаловался Найл в машине. Они сели в последний автомобиль, покидавший студию, и солнце уже садилось, когда они ехали по лондонским улицам.

— У меня тоже, — сказал Зейн. У Гарри тоже не было, и он даже не уверен, где его искать в их бардаке.

— А если я проголодаюсь? — беспокоился Найл, как будто не он только что схомячил остатки еды, приготовленной для них в студии.

— Просто возьми сэндвич, — посоветовал Луи. — Я отвлеку охрану.

— Ты не будешь воровать сэндвичи в магазине, — предупредил Лиам.

— Как насчет тарелки супа? Можешь засунуть под толстовку. Всегда есть риск пролить, но если Лиам сказал, что сэндвичи нельзя…

— Никто ничего не крадет, — повторил Пейн.

— Мы все равно пойдем в TopShop, — услужливо подсказал водитель. — Там нет еды.

— Не-е-ет, — еще более удрученно простонал Найл.

— Не подкинешь мне пару фунтов? — Зейн повернулся к Лиаму. — Хотел купить новую рубашку.

— Не думаю, что это такой поход по магазинам, — заскрипел зубами Гарри, когда машина повернула. Он схватил Луи за бедро и крепче обнял за талию, чтобы тот не слишком сильно подпрыгивал. Но все тщетно.

Ему было трудно сохранять душевное равновесие с тех пор, как Луи сел к нему на колени во время поездки. Член Гарри весь день дергался — либо это реакция Павлова на новую близость, либо просто оттого, что он снова подросток, — и он всерьез сожалел, что не улизнул в туалет для быстрой дрочки, когда была такая возможность.

Хотя он не уверен, что это принесло бы пользу. Он бы бросил вызов любому, кто сохранит самообладание с задницей Луи на своих коленях.

Это по-прежнему вызывало смутную слабость. Шесть лет — едва ли самая большая разница в возрасте. Это меньше половины того, что должно было быть. Но Луи все еще думал, что он шестнадцатилетний школьник, и в любом случае Гарри даже не знал, это «до» или «после». Он склонялся к «до», исходя из того, что Луи ни разу не пытался скрыться с ним от посторонних глаз для поцелуя.

— Тогда что же это за поход по магазинам? — спросил Лиам.

Гарри оказался спасен от необходимости отвечать, когда они свернули на Оксфорд-стрит. Автомобиль сразу же обволокли крики девушек и яркие огни камер.

— Вот такой, — сказал водитель. Он затормозил и раздал им маркеры. — Веселитесь, ребята.

Один из охранников открыл дверцу со стороны Лиама. Остальные немедленно вылезли из машины, восклицая о том, почему здесь так много людей и что они должны делать. Гарри не винил их. Он уверен, что пребывал в таком же паническом возбуждении. Но на этот раз он заметил Найла. Найла, который сидел на заднем сидении в угасающем вечернем свете бледный как простыня.

— Найлер? — позвал Стайлс. Тот в панике перевел на него взгляд.

— Я не в ладах с тесными пространствами, — признался он едва достаточно громко, чтобы перекричать вопящую толпу.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри и сжал его руку.

— Знаешь?

— Да. — В будущем они придумают Найлу сигнал, чтобы он предупреждал охрану, когда станет слишком плохо. Но к тому времени у них уже была охрана, которая действительно выполняла свои обязанности и держала толпу на безопасном расстоянии, а не тот, кто оставил их одних ради того, чтобы заснять их реакцию.

— Что мне делать? — дрожащим голосом спросил Найл.

Водитель крикнул в ответ:

— Вылезай, вот что. Мне нужно отогнать машину.

Гарри на мгновение задумался, а потом перелез через Найла и оказался между ним и открытой дверью.

— Держись рядом со мной. — Хоран неуверенно кивнул, и Гарри вытащил его наружу, крепко держа за руку.

Крики стали громче, а над толпой вспыхивали телекамеры. Гарри недостаточно высок, чтобы справиться с количеством поклонников. Поэтому он просто схватил первый попавшийся листок и, обворожительно ухмыльнувшись девушке, торопливо поставил свою подпись. По крайней мере, у них хотя бы были нормальные фломастеры, а не что-то неудобное вроде шариковой ручки.

Стайлс прошел еще немного, а затем притянул Найла к себе, когда делал селфи с парой девушек. Он заметил одну из видеокамер от «Х-Фактора» и обнял Найла за плечи, улыбнулся в камеру, помахал рукой, надеясь, что этого достаточно, чтобы их не заставили сделать это еще раз для съемки.

Затем он потащил Хорана за руку сквозь толпу. С улыбками и благодарностями, парой одноруких объятий и еще несколькими автографами им удалось попасть в TopShop.

Как только они оказались внутри, стало понятно, что толпа не такая большая, как казалось. Просто передняя половина магазина огорожена и все фанаты собраны в небольшой торговой зоне, что придавало мероприятию ненужной хаотичности.

Найл с широко раскрытыми глазами все еще выглядел испуганным. Но он не перешел грань полноценной панической атаки, поэтому Гарри взял блокнот у одной из девушек и вложил ему в руки. Найл уставился на него так, словно никогда раньше не видел бумаги.

— Подпишешь? — Стайлс наклонился к нему, чтобы перекричать шум.

— Ох! — Найл умудрился уронить колпачок маркера, но достаточно разборчиво подписал блокнот и вернул его девушке. При этом он улыбнулся, а если Найл улыбался хорошеньким девушкам, значит, с ним все в порядке. Поэтому Гарри, когда закончил делать селфи с группой девушек, взял еще листы для себя и Найла.

В конце концов Стайлс снова взял его за руку, и им удалось протиснуться мимо Эйдена и Мэтта, загнанных в угол группой фанатов. Они добрались до середины толпы, где и нашли остальных парней.

 

На обратном пути их посадили в машину побольше, что хотя бы означало, что Луи сидел рядом с Гарри, а не на нем, и что больше не нужно стискивать зубы и думать о бабушкиных трусиках на каждом ухабе.

По дороге домой Найл потчевал парней историями о героизме Гарри. Хвастался:

— Гарри писал всем персональные послания!

— Я просто писал «спасибо», — возразил Стайлс. В любом случае в такой толпе не было времени ни на что личное.

— Ты рисовал сердечки! — воскликнул Найл.

— А мы должны это делать? — уточнил Зейн. — Я просто писал свое имя.

— Знаешь, Найл прав, Гарри. Тебя все это, кажется, совсем не беспокоило. — Лиам нахмурил брови.

В его словах была доля правды. Несмотря на негодование по поводу их бесполезной охраны, «шопинг» на самом деле был наименее напряженной частью дня. По крайней мере Гарри не должен был быть «Гарри Стайлс, 16-летний участник X-Factor». Он мог быть просто «Гарри Стайлс, раздаватель автографов». Роль, в которой он гораздо более опытен.

Кроме того, никто не пытался заставить его подписать неподходящие части тела, что он всегда считал победой.

— Конечно, его это не беспокоило! — воскликнул Луи.

Его настойчивость была бы более убедительной, если бы он не посмотрел на Гарри с таким облегчением, когда они с Найлом наконец встретились с другими парнями. Он явно думал, что Гарри был съеден заживо — возможно, буквально — толпой.

Но он продолжил:

— Наш юный Гарольд — звезда. Поэтому я получил его автограф при нашей первой встрече.

К счастью, прежде чем Луи успел пересказать все неловкие подробности их первой встречи, они въехали в ворота дома «Х-Фактора».

 

Позже, как только они убедились, что все девушки из Belle Amie уселись смотреть повтор «Strictly Come Dancing», Луи потащил Гарри осуществлять шалость, которую они, по-видимому, планировали заранее.

Они спрятались за лестницей. В спину Гарри впивалась гладильная доска, и он проголодался. Но он здесь, в 2010, и он снова разыгрывал кого-то с Луи, и он внезапно почувствовал себя очень счастливым. Луи прижал палец к губам Стайлса в преувеличенной попытке успокоить его хихиканье.

Луи улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая получалась, когда он пытался не улыбаться. Его прямые, мягкие волосы сбились набок от беготни, и от него хорошо пахло…

Гарри вдруг отчаянно захотелось поцеловать его. Поцеловать, а затем опуститься на колени, попробовать его на вкус, и смотреть на его лицо, пока он отсасывает у него, и…

Блять.

Наконец-то он понял, какой сегодня день.

Тот самый момент. Тот момент, когда они были прижаты друг к другу за лестницей и Гарри впервые поцеловал Луи. Это было неуверенно и неловко, как будто он никогда раньше никого не целовал. Что вполне могло быть правдой, судя по тому, как он нервничал.

Сейчас глаза Луи сверкали, губы казались мягкими, и Гарри так сильно хотелось поцеловать его и в этот раз. Только…

Только тогда Луи не поцеловал его в ответ.

Стайлс никогда не забудет выражение шока и ужаса в его глазах. Он помнил, как Луи пробормотал скомканное извинение и убежал, оставив Гарри со слезами унижения на глазах.

Они так и не закончили ту шутку, которую собирались провернуть. Несколько ночей подряд Луи спал в своей постели. Гарри приходилось притворяться счастливым и игривым, когда он тусовался с парнями, хотя он избегал смотреть в глаза Луи. Ему пришлось давать интервью и снимать дурацкую пародию на «Хtra-Фактор», как будто все было в порядке. И…

И Гарри просто не мог сделать это снова. Нельзя снова потерять Луи. Неважно, что это временно. Гарри не знал точно, как долго он здесь пробудет, и мысль о том, чтобы оттолкнуть Томлинсона, была невыносима.

Он достаточно натворил в своей жизни.

Поэтому вместо того чтобы наклониться вперед, он откинулся назад. Отчаянно огляделся вокруг и сказал:

— Хм, я думаю, на горизонте все чисто.

И Луи, вместо того чтобы убежать, просто напомнил:

— Тише, Хазза, — и, схватив Гарри за запястье, потянул его по лестнице вверх в комнату Belle Amie.

 

Зейн выключил свет, и Гарри, лежавший на верхней полке, не мог ничего поделать с тем, как сердце забилось быстрее, когда Луи стал подниматься к нему.

— Знаешь, я серьезно, — прошептал Томлинсон, плюхаясь под одеяло.

— Что серьезно?

Луи повернулся так, чтобы Гарри мог положить голову ему на грудь. Сквозь запах дешевого подросткового дезодоранта пробивался аромат солнечного света и свежевыкошенного футбольного поля.

— Ты звезда, Хазза. — Он положил руку на обнаженную кожу Гарри над резинкой трусов.

Гарри вдруг вспомнилось интервью, которое Луи давал год назад. Оно разбило его только что собранное по частям сердце.

— И ты тоже, — с чувством прошептал Стайлс.

— Конечно, мы все звезды, милый, — небрежно ответил Луи. — Но это надо было видеть. В магазине. Ты выглядел как настоящая поп-звезда.

Правда вертелась на языке, но он не знал, какими словами это описать, чтобы все получилось правильно. Так что он просто сказал:

— Мы все будем _настоящими поп-звездами_ , Лу.

Томлинсон зевнул ему в волосы.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

 

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся в объятиях Луи.

На этот раз ему удалось не упасть с двухъярусной кровати.

 

После того как Ричард потратил добрых полчаса на укладку волос Гарри, чтобы они выглядели так же, как и всегда, а Грейс вылила полбаночки консилера, чтобы замазать точки на лице (и да, крошечная, тщеславная часть его хотела обидеться, что ему выпало переместиться в прошлое именно в середину пубертатного периода), Гарри направился к гардеробу.

Большая часть «Х-Фактора» заранее спланирована, с придуманными сюжетными линиями и откровенной ложью. Но то, что Саймон позволил One Direction самим одеться, — самая настоящая правда. К сожалению или к счастью.

Гарри выбрал блейзер. Он точно не помнил, когда в его гардеробе появились блейзеры, но, должно быть, примерно в это время. Рукава на том, что он выбрал, оставляли открытыми половину предплечий. Они голые, без татуировок, на пальцах ни единого кольца. Он знал, что где-то у него должны быть браслеты, но не подумал их поискать.

— Я чувствую себя голым.

Найл фыркнул. Луи, переодеваясь, подмигнул ему:

— Мы все видели, как ты выглядишь голым, Кудряшка. Клянусь, ты сейчас не голый.

Гарри не успел сдержать испуганный смешок. Луи выглядел чрезвычайно гордым собой.

Его рубашка все еще была расстегнута, и Гарри изо всех сил старался не подглядывать, но теперь, когда уже обернулся, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Вот гладкая кожа и подтянутые мышцы груди. И прямо здесь, между шеей и узкими ключицами, есть место, которое, как знал Гарри, идеально подходит для поцелуя.

Стайлс смотрел за тем, как он начал застегивать пуговицы, и ему хотелось провести пальцами по призрачным словам будущей тату.

Хотелось на мгновение насладиться моментом, до того как Луи отказался от мысли, что мир изменится для них, и решил измениться для мира.

— _Что есть, то есть_. — Гарри понял, что прошептал это вслух.

— Что это? — не понял Томлинсон.

Но тут вбежала вечно измотанная ассистентка и сообщила, что пора за кулисы.

 

Когда все закончилось, Гарри показалось, что он услышал, как Луис Уолш назвал их пятью Джастинами Биберами. Но из-за криков толпы и эха собственного дерьмового выступления в ушах он едва разобрал слова.

Ему некого винить, кроме себя самого. Он сбивался с тональности каждый раз, когда пытался увеличить громкость. Голос надламывался, когда он старался вытянуть ноты, для которых ему никогда не нужно было напрягаться. Вдобавок его легкие почти отказывали каждый раз, когда он пытался удержать ноту дольше секунды.

В ушах звенело, так что Гарри едва слышал других парней. Он понятия не имел, как они звучали вместе, но, если микрофон Гарри не был тайно выключен, это не могло быть хорошо.

Он надеялся улизнуть на какую-нибудь секретную репетицию в течение дня, но в перерывах между тем, как его возили туда-сюда, чтобы дать интервью и снять фрагменты фильма, а затем уложить волосы и проверить гардероб, не оставалось времени. Но учитывая, насколько плохо было сегодня, он не уверен, что это вообще имело бы смысл.

Знакомая тяжесть руки Лиама легла ему на плечо, вырывая из мыслей. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

Несмотря ни на что, Луис Уолш все еще говорил:

— Я думаю, что вы следующая большая поп-группа.

Данни, которая прекрасно знала, что не они выбирают песни, сказала:

— Я не уверена, что вам нравится P!nk.

Саймон мрачно на нее посмотрел. Шерил засмеялась и перебросила свои длинные рыжие волосы через плечо.

Затем Коуэлл повернулся к ним и похвалил за готовность сменить песню в последний момент.

Как только судьи закончили препираться, Дермот вернулся к ним на сцену и спросил, что они думают о своей песне. Лиам ответил так уверенно, что можно было подумать, будто он учился этому много лет.

Потом Дермот вспомнил их поход по магазинам.

Гарри уже видел ролик с бледным и испуганным Найлом, его показывали перед выступлением. Видел себя, юного Гарри Стайлса, защищавшего Хорана от толпы. Он не помнил, чтобы это было в прошлый раз, и жалел, что так стало сейчас.

— Так вот, ты, кажется, больше всех был ошеломлен толпой, это правда? — спросил Дермот, направляя микрофон к Найлу. Гарри обнял Лиама, чтобы сжать плечо Найла, но он просто добродушно рассмеялся.

— Наверное, у меня клаустрофобия. Но Гарри защитил меня.

Дермот тоже засмеялся.

— Мы это видели. Гарри, а ты чувствовал себя как дома среди этого безумия, не так ли?

— Он привык к этому с Чешира, верно? — Луи лукаво улыбнулся. — Наш Гарри — популярный парень.

Остальные засмеялись, а Гарри, невольно сдерживая улыбку, наклонил голову, чтобы привлечь внимание Луи.

— Ну что, Гарри, это правда? — Дермот держал микрофон перед ним.

— Конечно. Мои мама и сестра всегда просят у меня автограф, — сказал он, усмехаясь зрителям. Затем он вернулся к своим обычным фразочкам. — Но было правда замечательно встретиться там со всеми вами. Вы — причина, по которой мы здесь, на этой сцене, и мы любим каждого из вас.

Толпа ликовала, и он помахал в ответ.

 

Позже, когда Гарри хватался за все подряд, чтобы отвлечься от своего неудачного выступления, он заметил Ребекку Фергюсон, стоявшую рядом.

— Ты была великолепна, — наклонился к ней он.

Ребекка с красной помадой на губах застенчиво улыбнулась и прошептала «спасибо».

— Кроме того, — честно добавил Гарри, — я немного влюблен в твое платье от Джессики Рэббит.

— Тебе не кажется, что это слишком? — прошептала она.

— Никогда, — пообещал Гарри. Ему годами не разрешали с ней разговаривать. Он и забыл, какой тихой и застенчивой она была когда-то. Через несколько лет она станет храбрее любого из них.

Ребекка хихикнула, а Гарри собирался спросить, как поживают ее дети, когда Конни пошла через сцену в их сторону.

Потому что, да, они все еще снимали.

— Ребята, вы же знаете, что мы получаем много писем о вас, — сказал Конни с дерзкой ухмылкой. — Просто ответьте «да» или «нет» на следующий вопрос: у вас есть девушки?

Сначала она протянула микрофон Гарри. В тысячный раз за свою жизнь он ответил:

— Нет.

Потом Зейн:

— Нет.

И Найл:

— Нет.

И Лиам:

— Нет.

И Луи:

— Да.

Гарри резко обернулся и посмотрел на Луи поверх голов парней. У него мягкие волосы, и он такой милый в тонком шарфе и кардигане, он улыбался Конни и понятия не имел, что только что разбил Гарри сердце.

Он тысячу раз слышал, как Луи отвечал «да». Но не так, как он произнес это сейчас. Не так искренне. Не так громко и четко, как будто он этим гордился.

Они на сцене перед радостно кричащей толпой, и судьи все еще на своих местах, и Гарри совершенно не готов вспомнить Хизер.

Он все еще смотрел на Луи, так что даже не заметил Конни, когда она вернулась к ним от Belle Amie.

— Ребята, правильно ли сказал Луис Уолш? Вы чувствуете, что вы фавориты Саймона и он игнорирует другую свою группу?

— Конечно, нет, — с запозданием солгал Гарри.

 

Следующим вечером они вернулись в Fountain Studios. Сегодня воскресенье, день оглашения результатов… Гарри скатился вниз по стене. Он прижал колени к груди, держа в руке мобильник; большой палец нависал над номером Джеммы.

Наружная дверь была распахнута и подперта мусорным баком, и Гарри слышал, как Шерил пела свой новый сингл; звук доносился из-за кулис искаженным.

Трудно выделить что-то одно, что помогло ему не потеряться в этом хаосе.

Это просто… Это то, что Дэвид Кэмерон все еще премьер-министр. То, что Гарри на сцене Fountain Studios, в то время как она много лет была закрыта. То, что половины плейлистов на его iPod не хватает, потому что тех песен еще не существовало.

Это отсутствие на его втором концерте в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. Это то, что он подвел тридцать тысяч человек, которые купили билеты, чтобы увидеть его.

Это One Direction, распродающая несколько международных туров на стадионах, но теперь не знающая, пройдет ли до конца «Х-Фактора». Он не знал, испортил ли он все.

Это незнание правил. Незнание, что он должен изменить, а что нет. Незнание, что и кому ему позволено говорить. Незнание, как долго это продлится.

Это неумение хранить собственные секреты, ненависть к вранью и необходимость скрываться от парней, которые когда-то были его лучшими друзьями.

Это делить спальное место с парнем, с которым не разговаривал два года, с парнем, который понятия не имеет, что он любовь всей гребаной жизни Гарри.

Должно быть, он нажал на кнопку, потому что услышал, как на другом конце провода идут гудки. Он прижал телефон к уху и потер глаза.

— Гарри?

— Эм. Привет.

— С тобой все в порядке? — поинтересовалась Джемма. — Разве ты не должен быть на концерте?

— Шерил все еще поет, — сказал Стайлс, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Потому что он слышал ее по телевизору Джеммы на заднем плане и одновременно слышал ее вживую другим ухом.

— У тебя начинается паническая атака, Гарри? — Ее голос смягчился. — Мне жаль, что я не смогла приехать в эти выходные. Но вы, ребята, были великолепны. Нет ни единого шанса, что вы не пройдете дальше, и тогда я смогу приехать.

— Нет, это не она. — И тут Гарри проговорился: — Мне двадцать четыре года в шестнадцатилетнем теле.

— Что?

— Мне двадцать четыре…

— Слушай, может, тебе лучше сразу перейти к сути шутки? Потому что ты говоришь довольно медленно, знаешь, и ты должен быть на сцене с минуты на минуту.

— Это не шутка, Джемс. То есть я знаю, что ты мне не поверишь, но я просто побеспокою маму, если позвоню ей, а мне больше не с кем поговорить.

— Ты действительно расстроен, — сказала она.

— Да. — Он потер пальцами глаза. — Не знаю, что и сказать. Я знаю, что путешествия во времени нереальны, верно? Но я также знаю, что мне двадцать четыре и я лег спать в Нью-Йорке три дня назад. А сейчас 2010 год, мне шестнадцать, и я снова на «Х-Факторе».

Наступила пауза. А потом:

— Гарри?

— Да?

— Ты прав. Я тебе не верю.

Гарри издал полубезумный смешок.

— Да, спасибо, Джемс.

— Я тебе не верю, и мы поговорим об этом позже, хорошо? — сказала она. — Но я слышу, что ты расстроен, так что, может быть, я просто притворюсь, что я поверила, и ты скажешь, что я могу сделать, чтобы помочь тебе выйти на сцену?

Песня Шерил закончилась, и Гарри услышал, как по телевизору у Джеммы началась реклама.

— Понятия не имею. — Он вздохнул. — Просто… Я не подумал об этом, прежде чем сказал «да». Я не хочу все испортить, но еще я… — Он понизил голос до шепота и признался: — Я не хочу брать свои слова обратно.

— Гарри… Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что все будет хорошо?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Скорее всего, нет.

— Тогда, может быть, ты сможешь притвориться, что веришь мне, так же, как я притворяюсь, что верю тебе? — предложила Джемма. — Разве это не меньшее, что ты можешь сделать?

Стайлс рассмеялся, на этот раз искренне, и уже собирался ответить, когда услышал громкий голос:

— Вот ты где!

Гарри вздрогнул и, подняв глаза, увидел в дверях Найла. Его щеки пылали, как будто он бежал.

— Эй, давай, друг! Пора идти. Лиам сходит с ума, и Луи очень волнуется. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

— Хей, Джемс, мне пора, — сказал Гарри в телефон.

— Именно это я тебе и говорю! Позвони мне потом.

— Ладно, да. — Стайлс положил телефон обратно в карман и пошел за Найлом внутрь.

 

— Опять же, без какого-либо порядка, — сказал Дермот, глубоко вздохнул, а затем продолжил: — Пятым в следующий этап по результатам зрительского голосования проходит…

Гарри вцепился пальцами себе в бока. Лиам неподвижно стоял рядом с ним, а дрожащие пальцы Зейна впивались ему в плечо.

— One Direction!

Гарри вздрогнул, его глаза широко распахнулись. Они прошли. Он ничего не испортил. Пока что.

В него врезалось худое тело. Гарри оглянулся по сторонам, но никто не подходил, чтобы разнять их, или посмотреть на них, или вообще обратить внимание. Поэтому он обнял Луи так крепко, как только мог.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - обозначение психически неуравновешенного анимешного персонажа  
> ² - группа, участвовавшая с ван ди в одном сезоне
> 
> Восемь лет назад: The X Factor 2010 — Live Show 3 — Nobody Knows - https://clck.ru/Gbgdh
> 
> обложки от автора - https://clck.ru/JdTfv ; https://clck.ru/JdTgb
> 
> причины, почему вы не должны бросать читать этот фик: ВСЕ главы переведены, они будут выходить регулярно, график вы можете посмотреть в моей группе в вконтакте - https://vk.com/a_million_dreams . там вы также позже сможете узнавать новости об обновлении, а также больше информации о фанфике - идея, скрытый смысл, почему так и еще много интересностей - от автора. также, если вы подпишитесь, вы узнаете, будет ли сиквел к этому фику ;) если заинтриговал вас - заходите, подписывайтесь, наслаждайтесь. хх


	2. Глава 2

— Может, мне нужно сказать тебе то, что я мог бы знать, только если бы был из будущего? — начал Гарри. Он отпросился с вечеринки после шоу и сейчас отсиживался в кресле в одном из залов дома «X-Фактора».

— Ну, и тебе привет, Гарри, — сказала Джемма. — Поздравляю и все такое. Хотя, кажется, ты все еще немного не в себе.

Гарри все равно не удержался от легкой улыбки. Джемма говорила как его сестра из 2018, как будто восемь лет и не прошли в обратном порядке.

— Итак, расскажите мне что-нибудь, что можете знать только вы, мистер путешественник во времени.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Он сел ровнее. — Один из твоих профессоров — по естествознанию, кажется? — собирается сказать просто повторить материал второй половины семестра. Но на экзамене будет все. Так что, возможно, ты захочешь иметь это в виду.

— Это было в прошлом семестре, — сухо ответила Джемма.

— Оу.

— И из-за этого я чуть не завалила экзамен. Спасибо за напоминание.

— Извини. Эм, хорошо, у меня есть кое-что получше. Я знаю, что ты встречаешься с тем парнем, Эриком, но скрываешь это. Ты не скажешь мне и маме, пока не пройдет шесть месяцев.

— Не думаю, что я вообще знаю Эрика.

Что она и сказала бы, если бы пыталась сохранить это в секрете. Но не похоже, что она врет.

Джемма добавила:

— Хотя твой голос звучит по-другому.

— Я знаю. — Гарри выпустил воздух из легких. — Поэтому я пел так дерьмово. Как будто я проснулся с чужими голосовыми связками в горле.

— Я не это имела в виду.

Он нахмурился.

— Тогда о чем ты?

— Просто… Подожди. Ты пытаешься говорить с акцентом? Пожалуйста, только не говори, что собираешься убеждать меня, что ты в будущем американец.

— Я говорю как американец?

— Нет, не очень, — усмехнулась она. — Как будто ты не можешь решить, хочешь ли ты говорить как американец или коренной британец, и у тебя плохо получается и то и другое.

— Эй, — хныкнул он.

А потом услышал хлопок входной двери и топот множества ног. Люди, должно быть, вернулись с вечеринки.

Он вздохнул и согласился:

— Думаю, я просто провел некоторое время в Штатах.

На самом деле много времени. В перерывах между гастролями он в основном жил в Лос-Анджелесе. Это имело смысл, поскольку и его новый менеджмент, и студия звукозаписи — все там. И большинство его авторов и сотрудников тоже. Не говоря уже о негласном соглашении с Луи находиться на разных континентах. Гарри достался тот, что с пальмами, солнечными пляжами и шоссе I-5.

— И, — продолжил он, — менеджмент будет продолжать требовать, чтобы мы меньше разговаривали с акцентом, для маркетинга и все такое. Я не пытаюсь говорить лучше или что-то в этом роде.

Не то чтобы эти указания так уж сильно на него влияли. В основном приходилось напоминать Луи и Найлу.

— Менеджмент, — эхом отозвалась Джемма.

— Черт, Джемс. — Гарри устало откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на тикающие часы в дальнем конце темной комнаты. — Не знаю, что и сказать, чтобы ты поняла, что я не совсем сошел с ума. Я даже не могу проспойлерить, что будет завтра. Двадцать пятого октября 2010 года я не следил за новостями.

— Ты ругаешься больше, вот что, — услужливо предложила Джемма. — Они и это сказали тебе делать для маркетинга?

 

В конце концов он выложил свою историю, и, видимо, Джемма не до конца поверила, но по крайней мере не отправила его в психиатрическую больницу. На его дюжину вопросов, что он должен делать здесь, не было ответов, но зато была его до боли знакомая сестра, с которой можно было поговорить.

Этого достаточно, чтобы пойти спать, прежде чем кто-то начнет волноваться.

Гарри взобрался на свою койку, стараясь быть как можно менее неуклюжим, чтобы не разбудить парня под одеялом. Но к тому времени как он добрался до верха, Луи приподнял одеяло для него.

— Долгий разговор с сестрой? — прошептал Луи.

— Извини. Не стоило меня ждать, — сказал Гарри. Луи лежал на спине, и он положил голову ему на грудь. Томлинсон обнял его.

Луи издал тихий смешок, и дыхание взъерошило волосы Гарри.

— Хазза, это нормально, что ты немного скучаешь по дому. Тебе всего шестнадцать.

— Да. — Его пальцы скользнули по изгибу бока Луи, теплому сквозь потертую футболку. Тоска по дому на самом деле не ложь. — Спокойной ночи, Лу.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарольд.

 

Гарри хмуро смотрел на свой ноутбук, пытаясь вспомнить старый пароль от Твиттера.

Может, от разговора с Джеммой, а может, просто от облегчения, что прошел в следующий этап, но утром Гарри чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

Позади него на плите жарилась яичница, включен чайник, тостер на этот раз настроен подобающим образом. Гарри столкнулся с Мэри, выходившей из ванной; услышал громкие голоса Шер и пары других девочек из их комнаты на первом этаже — но он встал достаточно рано, чтобы кухня была в его распоряжении.

Он даже вдохновился на твит, и теперь его ноутбук стоял открытым на кухонном столе. Его страница в Твиттере выглядела совсем не так, как он привык. Обычная, голая, как будто она могла принадлежать не знаменитому человеку. На аватарке одна из промо-фотографий с «X-Фактора». Рядом с его именем не было галочки. Число читателей едва превышало тысячу.

Хотя, надо признать, для шестнадцатилетнего Гарри Стайлса это много.

Он уже попробовал два пароля, которые смог вспомнить, но они не работали. Конечно, он не уверен, что правильно их помнил, так как они были не более чем случайным набором букв и символов, которым менеджмент защитил его аккаунт.

И теперь он в одной попытке от блокировки собственного аккаунта.

Он повернулся к яичнице, потрогал ее краешком лопатки и решил, что пора перевернуть. Вода еще не закипела, поэтому он вернулся к ноутбуку.

Может быть, менеджмент пока еще не взял на себя его аккаунт. Может быть, его пароль все еще…

Он прикусил губу и оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит. А потом торопливо, словно исподтишка, напечатал: «ГарриТомлинсон», соблюдая заглавные буквы и все такое.

— Вот ты где!

Гарри испуганно пискнул.

В дверях гигантской кухни стоял Луи. Немного помятый, на носу очки, ноги босые, на поношенной футболке «Юнайтед» складки, треники низко висят на бедрах. Гарри не стыдно признаться, что он хотел бы провести все утро, просто глядя на него.

Это напомнило ему… Он глянул назад на случай, если на экране каким-то образом виден его набранный большими жирными незашифрованными буквами пароль, — и вместо этого увидел свою страницу, успешно войдя в систему.

Он повернулся обратно к Луи. На самом деле он немного удивлен, что это Луи, а не Найл первым нашел его. Найл имел безошибочное шестое чувство, когда еда готова, и мог проснуться от мертвого сна ради горячей еды.

— Ты приготовил завтрак? — спросил Томлинсон.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри и улыбнулся ему. — Они принесли фрукты и бублики. — Он кивнул в сторону столовой, куда подавали еду. — Но я хотел сделать для всех нас что-то особенное. Ну, знаешь. Отпраздновать.

— О-о, Кудряшка, ты такой сопливый. — Луи ткнул его в щеку, как всегда безошибочно нащупывая ямочку.

— Позовешь парней?

 

Harry Styles @Harry_Styles 25 Окт 2010  
Как вам яичница по утрам?

 

Гарри смотрел на гигантский и завораживающе жуткий портрет самого Саймона Коуэлла на стене кабинета.

Два года назад Гарри вернулся в свой большой пустой лондонский дом. Тот самый дом, который он купил много лет назад и в котором останавливался только тогда, когда ему нужно было, чтобы папарацци оставили его. Ник недавно выгнал его из комнаты для гостей, и он чувствовал, что начинает злоупотреблять гостеприимством Эда.

Так что он потащился в спальню собственного дома с чемоданами в руках, и тут у него внезапно чуть не случился сердечный приступ.

У Ника в спальне Гарри висела полноразмерная копия этой самой картины.

Это было странное и пугающее извинение, и Гарри снились кошмары, пока он наконец не снял ее, оторвав кусок штукатурки со стены, но до сих пор не закрасил это место.

Теперь, в 2010 году, картина все еще существовала, и в офисе Саймона были все те же белые стены и жесткие углы, которые он помнил. Съемочные группы даже не совсем незнакомы.

Они сели с Саймоном на диван, так как за столом не хватало места для всех.

— Итак, ребята. — Он задумчиво барабанил пальцами, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Вы продержались еще неделю.

Гарри не собирался сидеть рядом с Луи на диване перед Саймоном. Определенно, он не собирался сидеть здесь с рукой Луи, небрежно перекинутой через спинку дивана позади него. Но вот он здесь. Однако тот даже искоса не смотрел на них.

— Тема этой недели — Хэллоуин, — продолжил Саймон.

— Хэллоуин? — повторил Зейн.

Луи нетерпеливо наклонился вперед и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что мы исполним «Thriller».¹

При этом движении его рука соскользнула со спинки дивана и обняла Гарри за плечи, и Луи просто оставил ее там. Пальцы Гарри дернулись на ремешке сумки.

— Нет, — сказал Лиам. Затем с беспокойством оглянулся на Саймона. — Мы ведь не будем, правда?

Найл сумасшедше расхохотался.

— Нет, — сказал Саймон. Уголок его рта приподнялся.

— Тогда нас точно выгонят. — Луи ссутулился в драматическом разочаровании, его голова упала на плечо Гарри.

 

Девушки из Belle Amie ждали, когда парни и съемочная группа выйдут из кабинета Саймона.

— Рад вас видеть, дамы, — громко сказал Луи.

— Послушайте, мы знаем, что вы сделали, — сказала светловолосая девушка.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — солгал Луи, прячась за Лиамом.

— Эм, что мы сделали? — спросил Малик.

— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, — сказала девушка с каштановыми волосами, небольшого роста.

— Будильник? Который вы закопали в нашем гардеробе? И завели на три часа ночи накануне выступления? — Блондинка скрестила руки на груди.

— Что? Мы этого не делали, — сказал Лиам, однако оглянулся на Луи и прищурился.

— Думать, что вы должны саботировать нас для победы, это просто жалко, — продолжила она.

Гарри заметил, как оператор навел на них видеокамеру, и спрятался за Луи.

Оглядываясь назад, Гарри понимал, что если бы он вообще думал, то понял бы, что разыгрывать комедию с теми, у кого больше всего причин презирать их и кто деликатнее всех держался за свое место здесь, было не лучшим проявлением спортивного мастерства. В его оправдание, в это время он отвлекался на то, как бы не поцеловать Луи.

— Девочки, Саймон освободился, — объявил помощник Коуэлла.

— Увидимся позже, Зейн? — бросила им вслед высокая темноволосая девушка. Как ее звали? Женева?

 

— Тем не менее это было мило с его стороны, — сказал Найл, когда они все вместе спускались по лестнице в офисе Syco. — Позаниматься сегодня.

Они встретились с Сандипом на нижнем этаже. После того как они сбежали от Belle Amie, лифт занял слишком много времени, и они не хотели упустить ни минуты занятия. Почему-то никто не спросил, как Гарри узнал, что дверь без таблички вела на лестницу.

Не все исполнители приступали к занятиям по вокалу в понедельник. По всей видимости, один не встречался с Сандипом аж до среды. Когда они уходили, Саймон сообщил, что потянул за несколько ниточек, чтобы отправить их к Сандипу.

— Зачем Саймону вообще дергать за ниточки? — спросил Лиам. — Разве он не отвечает за все это?

— Как называется эта кукла? — вмешался Гарри.

— Какая? — сказал Луи. Он толкнул Гарри локтем, совсем не сильно, но тот споткнулся, и Луи пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы удержать. — Черт, осторожнее, Гарольд.

— Ну, знаешь, кукла. С ниточками? — сказал Стайлс, выпрямляясь.

— Марионетка? — спросил Зейн. Он оглянулся на Гарри.

— Да, марионетка, — сказал Гарри. Луи не отпускал его руку, как будто боялся, что Гарри все еще может упасть. Но он не виноват, что здание старое, лестница узкая и истертая по краям, а ноги у Гарри не такой длины, какой должны быть.

Он продолжил:

— Саймон Коуэлл — кукловод. Поняли? Потому что он дергает за все ниточки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Лиам.

— Это шутка, — сказал Гарри.

Найл засмеялся, и Луи тоже, хотя и запротестовал:

— Это даже не шутка! Здесь нет кульминации.

— Ты смеешься, — самодовольно заметил Гарри.

 

— Полное затмение сердца², — пропел Хоран, когда они толпились в кабине звукозаписи. Зейн эхом повторил: «сердца», с вибрато в конце.

— Я что-то упускаю? — спросил Лиам.

— Что упускаешь? — рассеянно спросил Сандип. Он открыл проигрыватель на компьютере.

— Наша песня имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Хэллоуину?

— Я уверен, ты все поймешь, — сказал Сандип и обернулся. — Готовы посмотреть субботнее выступление? Кто-нибудь из вас его уже видел?

Нет. Вчера они были заняты весь день и не подходили ни к телевизору, ни к компьютеру. Мобильные телефоны 2010 года, по-видимому, не могли обрабатывать видеозаписи на веб-сайте «X-Фактора».

Сандип нажал кнопку воспроизведения, и Гарри вдохнул, собираясь с силами, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу со своим отвратительным выступлением. Песня все шла, и он в замешательстве нахмурился. На экране компьютера Зейн закончил песню строчкой «Никто, кроме меня, не зна-а-ае-е-ет», а затем толпа начала аплодировать, и слово перешло судьям.

Сандип нажал «стоп» и повернулся к группе, собравшейся в узкой кабине звукозаписи.

— Очень хорошо, ребята, — сказал он с дружелюбной улыбкой. — У нас еще много работы, но вы неплохо потрудились за третью неделю.

— Да, это так! — воскликнул Луи. Он дал Зейну пять, и Найл издал лающий звук.

Стайлс посмотрел на Лиама. Он единственный, кроме Гарри, кто не радовался, просто стоял с морщинкой испуга на лбу.

Гарри оглянулся на Сандипа, очутившегося в чрезмерно восторженных объятиях Хорана.

— Но это даже не похоже на нас, — выпалил Гарри.

— Конечно, это похоже на нас, — со смехом сказал Найл, отстраняясь от Сандипа. — А на кого еще это может быть похоже?

— Мы никогда так не звучали, — сказал Гарри.

Сандип с трудом выдерживал его взгляд. Его карие глаза, как всегда, добрые, но было в них что-то еще.

— На такой площадке, как эта, ты будешь звучать иначе, чем обычно.

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не только в этом, — настаивал Гарри. Сандип был главным автором их первого альбома, и Гарри он всегда нравился. Но во второй раз парни прошли через немало конфликтов с Сандипом и другими авторами из-за своих песен.

— Что ты говоришь, Гарри? — мягко спросил он.

— Он говорит, что ты нас подменил, — предательски сказал Лиам.

— Все, что мы сделали, это отрегулировали уровень звука, — спокойно сказал Сандип. — Это нормально на такой огромной площадке, особенно когда речь идет о выступлении группы.

— Но не так же, — не отступал Стайлс.

— Послушайте, ребята… — начал Сандип.

— В каком смысле «подменил»? — прервал его Луи вопросом, обращенным к Лиаму.

— Автотюн, — пояснил Лиам и повернулся к Сандипу: — Я знаю, что ты делал это на прослушиваниях, об этом писали во всех газетах. Но этого не должно было случиться с живыми выступлениями.

— Автотюн — сильно сказано. — Сандип прислонился к столу и скрестил руки на груди. — И это не совсем так. Без монтажа звука в любом случае не обойтись. Вы привыкнете к этому со временем.

— Нет, это определенно нечто большее, — повторил Гарри и разочарованно покачал головой.

Он не помнил, чтобы в прошлый раз все было так. Но сейчас это так невероятно очевидно, и он не понимал, почему Сандип делает вид, что не слышит.

Гарри указал на экран компьютера, застывший на изображении Саймона Коуэлла и Луиса Уолша, смотрящих друг на друга. Он сказал:

— Я не попадал в ноты на протяжении всего моего соло. Но на записи этого нет.

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, — сказал Сандип. — Мы будем работать над тем, чтобы делать твои ноты более четкими. Мы сосредоточимся на этом на текущей неделе. И когда ты будешь петь более чисто, тебе не понадобится коррекция высоты тона.

— Подожди, — медленно проговорил Зейн. — Значит, они и вправду откорректировали соло Гарри? Вы можете сделать это на живом выступлении?

— Не только Гарри, — сказал Лиам. — Нас всех.

Стайлс смотрел на Сандипа. Краем глаза он заметил, как парни переглянулись между собой.

— Я хочу победить, — колебался Пейн. — Конечно, хочу. Но…

— Но, — заключил Луи, — не таким образом. Это вроде жульничество, да?

Гарри услышал, как Зейн и Найл тихо согласились.

— Послушайте, ребята, вы продержались еще неделю. Это сделали не мы и не наши звукотехники. Это все вы. И это стоит отпраздновать. Это не обман, если мы немного настроили звук. Во всяком случае вы все еще в невыгодном положении. Мы создали One Direction всего несколько недель назад. Вы привыкнете, и тогда вам не понадобится помощь.

— Значит, ты откажешься от автотюна? — спросил Лиам.

— Да, — сказал Сандип. Он взял со стола стопку бумаг и передал парням. — Но все в ваших руках. Вам нужно много работать.

— Верно. — Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел на ноты «Total Eclipse of the Heart»‎.

 

Когда они вернулись в дом, парни столпились вокруг ноутбука Гарри, чтобы посмотреть клип Бонни Тайлер на YouTube.

После этого наступило долгое молчание.

— Это пиздецки жутко, — наконец сказал Зейн.

Гарри уткнулся лицом в плечо Луи. Если бы он вообще помнил это видео, то закрыл бы глаза гораздо раньше. Как бы то ни было, примерно в то время, когда появились светящиеся глаза, он понял, что ночью его неизбежно ждут кошмары.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Саймон выбрал его на Хэллоуин, — сказал Лиам.

— Думаешь, я смогу нарядиться светящимся призраком? — спросил Найл.

— Давайте попросим Брайана включить в нашу хореографию фехтование на мечах, — сказал Луи.

— Теперь мы можем посмотреть кавер Эллен? — слабым голосом спросил Гарри.

 

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, как его и просили. — Это One Direction, и это наш видеодневник.

— Видеодневник за четвертую неделю, — вставил Луи со ступеньки ниже.

— Видеодневник четвертой недели, — поправил Стайлс.

Пэтти кивнула ему из-за спины оператора. Гарри ее узнал сразу, как только она присоединилась к оператору, и невольно вздрогнул, увидев ее снова.

Он и не замечал, что даже во время «Х-Фактора» был Модест.

— Ну, ребята, — сказала она. — Расскажите, как вы провели прошлую неделю. Как вы относитесь к тому, что вам пришлось поменять песню в последнюю минуту?

Парни смотрели друг на друга. Ответил Лиам, но из него будто клещами вытягивали слова.

— Мы очень довольны нашим выступлением на прошлой неделе.

Больше никто ничего не произнес, поэтому Пэтти подсказала:

— И изменением песни в последнюю минуту?

— Конечно, изменить нашу песню в последний момент было сложно, — сказал Пейн в камеру. — Но Саймон поступил правильно. И мы очень довольны тем, как все получилось.

Луи перешел к чтению вопросов. Он шумный и несносный и по какой-то причине надел на глаза шарф, который утром позаимствовал у Кэти Виассел. Гарри знал, что переступает черту, только когда ему есть чем отвлечь других от себя. Притянуть к себе внимание, чтобы никто по-настоящему не заметил его.

Но Гарри не знал причины. Сделал ли он это и в прошлый раз?

Несколько минут назад, когда Зейн нашел его, Гарри как раз просматривал свою старую страницу в Фейсбуке. Гарри послушно последовал за ним к лестнице за кухней, но ничего не говорил, пока они шли по дому.

Он больше не знал, что сказать Малику. За последние три года они не разговаривали, если не считать редких вежливых «привет» на вечеринках. А сейчас оставалось пять лет до того, как он изменит невесте, оставит их посреди тура, а затем ослепит объявлением в Фейсбуке, что он покидает группу.

Даже если несправедливо осуждать его за то, чего он еще не сделал, он все тот же Зейн, который сделал это. Он оставил их и никогда не оглядывался назад.

Гарри, по крайней мере, оглянулся. Так пристально, что оказался в прошлом.

— И наш последний вопрос от Селии, — громко сказал Луи, прерывая его мысли. Он делал вид, что ничего не видит сквозь повязку на глазах, но в то же время зачитывал вопросы с листов, которые дал ему помощник. — Какой самый любящий и заботливый поступок вы совершили бы для девушки?

— Я бы взял девушку в романтический отпуск, — сказал Лиам.

Найл и Зейн запинались на каждом слове, пока Луи не потерял терпение и не оборвал их:

— А что насчет тебя, Гарри?

— Эм, я бы… — Гарри замолчал.

Он знал ответы наизусть, но не всегда мог заставить себя произнести их. Была причина, по которой теперь такие вопросы занесены в черный список, когда у него больше нет парней, готовых прикрыть его.

Но, глядя на Луи и его нелепый шарф, он понял, что и сегодня его никто не прикроет.

Здесь, в 2010 году, они не знают, как он ненавидит вопросы о девушках. Они, наверное, даже не знают, что он гей. Луи узнал об этом, когда Гарри поцеловал его, а остальные — когда несколько недель спустя застали их целующимися.

Найл неловко рассмеялся. Лиам и Зейн просто смотрели на них. А Томлинсон смотрел на него широко раскрытыми от страха глазами.

Однако это был последний неприятный момент. И, честно говоря, возможно, не было бы неудобно вообще, если бы руки Луи не были наполовину в штанах Гарри.

Гарри рывком вернулся в настоящее — прошлое? — когда почувствовал, как Луи ткнул его в ногу.

— С тобой все в порядке, Гарольд?

— Эм, кажется, я забыл вопрос, — слабым голосом произнес Стайлс.

Луи рассмеялся, и Гарри услышал смех Зейна снизу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Луи. — Очевидно, Кудряш ничего не сделал бы для девушки, которая ему дорога, но я могу сказать вам, что сделал бы я…

— Подожди. — Пэтти из Модеста прервала его знакомым Гарри способом. — Гарри должен ответить.

— Но Зейн и Найл не ответили, — напомнил Лиам.

— Ответ Гарри наберет больше просмотров, — парировала она, скрестив руки на груди. — И еще больше голосов на следующей неделе. Гарри, вопрос был в том, что самое заботливое ты сделал бы для девушки.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сказал он, глядя вниз. Они, очевидно, уже решили сделать его фронтменом, и Гарри тоже не понимал, когда это произошло. Он просто не мог… Он не мог это сделать. — Девушка, о которой я забочусь больше всего, это моя мама. И я, наверное, испек бы ей торт.

— Хороший ответ, мистер Стайлс, — громко сказал Луи. — Ты мог бы сделать это и для парней, которые тебе небезразличны.

— Что? — Гарри почти задохнулся. Глаза вылезли из орбит, потому что невозможно, чтобы Луи сказал это перед камерой…

— Например, четверо твоих лучших друзей, — продолжил Луи, не обращая внимания. — Которые, как я знаю, были бы весьма признательны за торт.

— Я люблю шоколад, — вставил Лиам.

— Твои четверо приятелей будут особенно тебе признательны за шоколадный торт, Гарольд.

Пэтти покачала головой, но, к счастью, не заставила Гарри отвечать еще раз.

 

Гарри лежал на кровати Лиама, поскольку на ней единственной не было бардака. Он листал форумы Digital Spy³ по «Х-Фактору» на своем компьютере, пытаясь найти себя из 2010.

По-видимому, высшее руководство действительно позиционировало Гарри как фронтмена группы на таком раннем этапе. На самом деле даже раньше.

Была ссылка на то, как Саймон Коуэлл сказал Конни, что член группы, с которым он больше всего хотел бы «поговорить», это Гарри. Тот не помнил эту запись. Тем более Саймон никогда не упускал повода для разговора с ним.

Там был и пост о том, что они начинают влюбляться в Луи после видеодневника. Но затем — ответ, что они не понимают, почему Луи вообще в группе, и что он худший певец в группе. В другом посте придумали слабую защиту, что они едва ли даже слышали, как он поет.

На той же странице была ссылка на видео из эпизода Bootcamp, где Саймон называл Лиама скучным и одномерным. Гарри помнил это и помнил, как тяжело это воспринял Лиам.

Даже если это далеко не худшее, что любой из парней услышит о себе, Гарри все равно хотел бы залезть в компьютер и удалить все с сайта.

Но вдруг ему на спину прыгнуло тощее тело.

— Луи! — закряхтел Гарри. Потому что, если веса парня, упавшего на него, было недостаточно, теперь руки Луи скользнули ему под футболку, и он защекотал его. — Прекрати.

Он хихикал и вертелся, как уж на сковородке, хватая проворные пальцы Луи и пытаясь оттолкнуть его. В какой-то момент его ноутбук со стуком упал с кровати, но ему было все равно, потому что Луи смеялся и улыбался, а его яркие глаза сияли.

Томлинсон наконец перестал и оседлал бедра Гарри.

Свет из окна позади освещал Луи. Стайлс окинул взглядом его силуэт: мускулистые руки, грудь, тонкая талия, животик под хорошо сидящей футболкой. Широкие, сильные бедра удерживали Гарри на месте, скрученного в простынях.

Волосы Луи были в полном беспорядке от борьбы, прямые и растрепанные вокруг глаз. Мальчик Стайлса мягкий и такой красивый, и он нежно улыбался ему. Этот его «Гарри-взгляд», он так скучал по нему.

— Ты такой красивый, — выпалил Гарри. Луи выгнул брови, и Гарри почувствовал, что покраснел.

Он знал, что Луи к нему неравнодушен. Знал это, потому что будущий Луи неоднократно говорил, что Гарри подходил ему с самого начала. И рассказывал, как трудно было притворяться, что это не так.

Томлинсон быстро пришел в себя после неожиданного признания и улыбнулся. Он ткнул пальцем в ямочку, заставляя Гарри улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я думаю, ты и сам не ужасное чудовище, Хазза, — сказал Луи. А потом громко хихикнул и потянулся к шее Гарри.

Гарри был на верном пути к полному возбуждению, и то, как Луи засосал кожу на его шее, чтобы оставить засос, совсем не помогало. Луи двигал бедрами, давая ему совсем ненужное трение. Гарри знал, что Луи ощущал его, и сам сквозь слои одежды чувствовал, что не он один страдает.

Стайлс не знал, как Луи удалось убедить себя, что они просто близкие друзья.

— Вот, — сказал Луи. Он снова сел и критически осмотрел свою работу на шее Гарри. Его голос дрожал, и Гарри знал, знал, что он понимает происходящее больше, чем хочет показать.

Но Гарри не мог смириться с мыслью, что придется оттолкнуть его, и в отчаянии сказал:

— Тук-тук.

Луи по-прежнему не сводил взгляда с его шеи и вздрогнул, когда он заговорил. Это быстро превратилось в равнодушный взгляд, но он сдался, как всегда, и сказал:

— Кто там?

— Корова идет, — сказал Гарри. Против воли ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. Это одна из его самых умных шуток, и он заставлял смеяться целые стадионы.

— Корова идет кто? — сказал Томлинсон, хотя, похоже, ему больно это говорить.

— Нет, корова мычит!

Повисло молчание, а затем:

— Гарри, ты хуже всех, — сказал Луи и покачал головой, но он все же смеялся вместе с Гарри и все еще сиял в солнечном свете. — Правда хуже всех, — добавил он.

 

Следующим утром Гарри решил, что хочет почувствовать себя самим собой. Он начал с кудрявого беспорядка на голове, который делал его на вид, ну, шестнадцатилетним. Он написал Джемме: «Это против правил путешествий во времени — сделать нормальную прическу?»

Он оставил свой мобильник наверху, а забрав его после завтрака, прочитал ответ: «Даже пытаться не стоит».

И еще одно сообщение, которое гласило: «Если ты сможешь усмирить этот беспорядок, я правда поверю, что ты из будущего».

А затем: «А если ты еще раз разбудишь меня таким ранним сообщением, я тебя прирежу».

У шестнадцатилетнего Гарри была только бутылочка дешевого геля, и он думал, что никакой продукт такого флуоресцентного зеленого цвета в принципе не может сделать что-то нормальное с его волосами. Но исключено, что он сможет позволить себе любимые бренды из будущего, если они вообще уже существуют. Однако заначка Зейна, которая занимала всю поверхность их прикроватного столика, выглядела многообещающе.

Когда он оказался в ванной и принялся тщательно изучать себя в зеркале, быстро стало понятно, что сделать любую прическу в будущем без стилиста можно было во многом благодаря хорошей стрижке. Но не все усилия были напрасными. По крайней мере, ему удалось сделать свои кудри немного менее вьющимися.

Конечно, как только он вернулся в комнату, он столкнулся с Луи.

— Что ты сделал со своими волосами? — спросил он. И тут же начал снова все портить.

 

Они встретились с Брайаном в гимнастическом зале в центре Лондона для отработки хореографии, что закончилось согласием на хореографию, которая полностью состоит из сидения, затем стояния, а затем из трех шагов вперед. Но ни Гарри, ни другие не собирались жаловаться на то, что не делали ничего более сложного.

На выходе их ждала толпа, потому что, очевидно, их местоположение слили в интернет, и после раздачи автографов и нескольких селфи она направились домой и законные три часа отдыха.

Друзья Гарри присоединились к Мэтту и Эйдену, а еще двое других — к футболу в саду за домом. В доме еще остались несколько участников, но, когда Гарри тайком пробрался в тренировочные залы, он с радостью обнаружил, что те пусты.

Вот уже третий день ему удавалось найти время, чтобы порепетировать в одиночестве. Две комнаты маленькие, вероятно, предназначены для спален на первом этаже. В одной на ноутбуке висел бюстгальтер неизвестного владельца, и он решил выбрать другую комнату.

Он бросил взгляд на записывающее устройство, но вместо этого достал мобильный. Было бы намного лучше использовать нормальный микрофон, но он точно не хотел записывать свои попытки контролировать свой голос.

Он обнаружил, что его голос любит звучать немного выше, чем он привык, и когда он привыкал к этому, это делало чудеса с поддержанием тона. Его диафрагмальные мышцы не так развиты, как он привык, поэтому он должен использовать немного больше мышц, чтобы проецировать и контролировать дыхание. Но теперь, когда он это знал, он мог это компенсировать.

И он не уверен, что ему нужно делать со своими голосовыми связками — уверен, что у преподавателя по вокалу было бы много технических названий для этого, — но их одновременно сложнее и легче контролировать.

По крайней мере, в конце концов, это все еще его голос, и ему стало вполне комфортно с ним. После некоторых разминок сегодняшняя практика включала в себя ностальгическую «What Makes You Beautiful», исполнение «Girl Crush», которая в данный момент много значила (но когда она не значила?) и «Sign of the Times», где он правда брал даже самые высокие ноты, даже если не мог тянуть их так долго, как должен был.

Тут он понял, что забыл принести воду, и попытался выскользнуть из комнаты, чтобы схватить бутылку.

Но вдруг замер.

Лиам там. Он сидел в одном из мешков-кресел в маленькой импровизированной гостиной. Гарри оглянулся на репетиционную, а затем на Лиама, который смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

Репетиционные залы не звукоизолированы. Отнюдь нет.

— Гарри, что это было? — спросил Пейн после долгого молчания.

— Я, эм, — начал Стайлс. — Я думал, ты играешь в футбол со всеми.

— А я думал, мы друзья. Или, по крайней мере, приятели, — сказал Лиам. У него угловатое лицо, растрепанные волосы, и он выглядел злым и обиженным, как щенок бульдога, которого только что пнули. — Я не думал, что ты умеешь так петь. Я думал, ты хочешь того же, что и мы. Почему ты так много скрываешь?

Гарри опустился в мешок рядом с ним. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Ли, мы друзья, я обещаю. И я хочу выиграть так же сильно, как и ты. Я просто… — Лиам умен, и он знал музыку, и Гарри знал, что просто оскорблял его, но все равно пытался. — Может быть, я тренировал вокал, но забыл упомянуть об этом?

Лиам прищурился.

— Ты не поверишь, но я слишком стесняюсь петь при всех.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Пейн.

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлс. Он теребил подол рубашки — нервная привычка, которую он перенял у Луи. — Поверишь ли ты мне, если я скажу, что последние восемь лет почти постоянно гастролирую и записываюсь и, может быть, даже получил небольшую вокальную подготовку?

Лиам долго смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул.

— Это твое самое правдоподобное объяснение? — Он покачал головой. — Я даже не узнаю ни одной из песен, которые ты пел.

— Это потому, что «Girl Crush» будет только через пару лет. Я думаю. — Ее не было на iPod, когда он смотрел, а его младшее «я» абсолютно точно загрузило бы ее, если бы она существовала. — А, эм, «What Makes You Beautiful» — наш первый сингл. «Sign of the Times»… немного позднее.

Лиам просто смотрел на него.

— Мне не следовало говорить тебе об этом? — Стайлс провел рукой по кудряшкам. Гель Зейна уже давно побежден дождливым лондонским днем.

— Я даже не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — сказал Лиам.

— Точно, — сказал Гарри. Он отвернулся. — Итак, я встретил эту женщину. И ее дочь. Ну, ее племянницу, вообще-то. Я был в шляпе и темных очках, но я не был удивлен, что они узнали меня, понимаешь?

Лиам не перебил его. Награду лучшего слушателя, наверное, стоит разделить между Эдом и мамой Гарри. Но Лиам всегда был почти так же терпим к бессвязным рассказам Гарри, как и Луи. И сам Луи заслуживал особого почетного упоминания, потому что он только половину времени издевается, когда перебивает его, а другую половину времени просто трахает его, пока Гарри полностью не забывает, о чем говорил.

Поэтому Стайлс продолжил:

— Дело в том, что я не был несчастен, не совсем. У меня были хорошие друзья, и я пел, и… моя жизнь не была плохой, ладно? Но когда та молодая девушка спросила меня, хочу ли я сделать это снова, и женщина сказала, что это будет восемь лет, я просто сказал «да». Я даже не думал. Мне не нужно было думать. — Он посмотрел вниз на свои руки. — А потом я просто забыл, пока не проснулся здесь на следующее утро.

После долгого молчания Лиам спросил:

— Ты упомянул туры. Это… наши? Мы это сделаем?

— Да.

— Значит, мы сделаем это как группа?

— Мы правда сделали это. — Гарри не мог не улыбнуться.

— Тогда мы выиграли «Х-Фактор»? — спросил он.

— Мы… Ну, это сложно, — начал Стайлс. Потом вдруг выпрямился и посмотрел на Лиама. — Дерьмо. Ты действительно веришь мне?

— Думаю, да. — Пейн пожал плечами.

Гарри с трудом в это верил.

— Вот так просто?

Кресло потрескивало, когда Лиам заерзал на нем. Он сказал:

— Ты говоришь совершенно безумные вещи, но я слышал, как ты поешь.

Гарри снова откинулся назад. Он чувствовал себя так, словно с него сняли всю тяжесть. Одно дело говорить об этом с Джеммой по телефону и под завесой сарказма. Другое дело, что Лиам, прекрасный, замечательный Лиам, верил ему.

— Как долго? — спросил Лиам.

— С прошлой недели, — сказал Гарри.

— Значит, ты был здесь в субботу, — сказал Лиам, прищурившись. — Значит, ты что-то от нас скрывал.

— Нет-нет, я бы не стал этого делать. Обещаю, — запротестовал Гарри. — Я не хотел выделяться, но я не намеренно испортил, честно. Просто мой голос звучит по-другому. Все мое тело чувствует себя по-другому. Это другое. Мне ведь шестнадцать, верно?

— За исключением того, что тебе двадцать четыре, — сказал Лиам.

— Точно.

— И поэтому ты здесь, — сказал он. — Репетируешь, а не играешь в футбол с остальными.

— Ну, — признался Гарри. — Из-за этого и из-за того, что я правда хорошо забиваю гол в свои ворота.

— Хорошо, — сказал Лиам. Но он явно думал о чем-то другом. — Значит, нам нужно рассказать остальным, а потом мы сможем составить план…

— Что? Нет, я не могу… — Гарри начал говорить вместе с ним.

Но тут их обоих перебил громкий возглас:

— Вот ты где, предатель.

Пейн закатил глаза, когда Луи завернул за угол. Затем он заметил Гарри и воскликнул:

— И наш любимый Хазза!

Гарри не мог сдержать улыбку, когда смотрел на него.

— Кто победил? — спросил он. Луи снял ботинки, и его голые, мускулистые ноги испачканы грязью и несправедливо великолепны.

— Мы, — сказал он. Он провел рукой по влажным от пота волосам и посмотрел на Лиама. — Не благодаря вот этому.

— Я же сказал, мне нужно время, чтобы… — сказал Лиам.

— Репетировать. Точно, потому что это то, что ты делаешь. Больше похоже на сплетни пары дурачков, — сухо сказал Томлинсон, плюхаясь прямо на колени Гарри. Он обхватил руками его талию, чтобы удержать. Без сомнения, Луи пытался быть несносным, видя, что он весь в поту. Но потный и тактильный Луи — это точно не то, что Гарри никогда не приветствовал в своих руках.

Стайлс даже не жалел, что не поцеловал его на прошлой неделе, потому что он пропустил бы это, если бы он это сделал. Сейчас он не держал бы своего мальчика на руках. Вместо этого он был бы угрюмым, расстроенным и одиноким, как восемь лет назад.

Однако в конце концов Луи поднялся, чтобы принять душ. Гарри, чтобы последовать за ним — ну, не в душ, а наверх, — но остановился, когда Лиам положил руку ему на плечо.

— Мы можем рассказать остальным сегодня вечером, — сказал он.

— Я не могу. — Гарри покачал головой. — Пока нет. Я имею в виду, я просто не хочу портить ход событий.

— Мы — группа, — упрямо сказал Лиам. — Между нами не может быть секретов, иначе ничего не получится.

— Не могу поверить, что ты думаешь, что будешь плохим в группе, — сказал ему Гарри.

— Кто сказал, что я так думаю?

— Ты, — сказал Стайлс. Гарри ткнул Лиама в лоб. Он удивлен тем, как далеко пришлось тянуться: очевидно, Лиам снова выше его.

Лиам посмотрел на него в замешательстве, прежде чем сказать:

— Ох.

— Я должен кое-кому рассказать, хорошо? Прежде чем я расскажу всем остальным. Но… — сказал Гарри. — Мы могли бы обсудить музыку, верно? Выяснить, как мы можем перестать получать автотюн.

Глаза Пейна загорелись.

 

В тот вечер они должны были снимать кулинарный сегмент с Sainsbury's Try Team, и это заняло целую вечность, потому что они должны остановиться и снова начать снимать целых три раза.

Первый раз — потому что Шер сломала свой накладной ноготь и он полетел в еду Кэти. Потом — потому что им нужен был новый дегустатор, когда Зейн не мог. А затем — потому что Пэйдж начала плакать, когда тест на вкус слишком острый. На самом деле Гарри почти уверен, что они в конечном итоге оставят это.

По крайней мере, когда все закончится, они смогут съесть приличный ужин, состоящий из тарелок, которые конкурсанты не совсем испортили. Кроме Зейна, конечно.

Стайлс не совсем уверен, как относится к Зейну, но он не монстр. Зейн не умеет готовить, а Гарри, наверное, даже не заметил в прошлый раз, что не мог съесть ужин. Честно говоря, Гарри, вероятно, не заметил бы этого и в этот раз — он был немного занят воркованием над фотографиями ребенка оператора, — но было трудно пропустить Луи, ворвавшегося в столовую, наполовину покрытого мукой и бросившегося перед тарелкой Зейна, чтобы спасти его от бекона, спрятанного в предположительно мясном рулете.

Эта сцена определенно попала бы в «Xtra Factor», если бы не старались скрывать, что Зейн мусульманин.

Поэтому Гарри быстро пожарил ему овощи и сделал фахиту.

На выходе он почти столкнулся с Вагнером, который загнал Трейка в угол и сказал:

— Ты такой красивый, я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Стайлс встретился взглядом с Мэттом, который вошел с другой стороны и нахмурился, выглядя обеспокоенным. Но к тому времени, когда кто-то из них сделал бы шаг вперед, чтобы вмешаться, Трей уже вырвался.

Когда Гарри наконец поставил тарелку перед Зейном, тот перестал пристально смотреть на еду и самодовольно оглядел всех вокруг.

 

Позже они все были в пижамах в своей комнате на чердаке. Гарри накинул на плечи одно из одеял, потому что вечер был холодный, а пижама состояла только из штанов. Ноутбук с музыкой для «Total Eclipse of the Heart» лежал у него на коленях. Ну, технически ноутбук на коленях у Луи, но Луи сидел рядом с ним на полу, и его ноги закинуты на Гарри, так что, по сути, это одно и то же.

Лиам постукивал карандашом по листам бумаги.

— Слушайте, я знаю, Сандип сказал, что все в порядке, но все равно что-то не так.

— А что не так? — с интересом спросил Найл, оторвавшись от груды одежды. У него на коленях лежала гитара, и он рассеянно перебирал струны.

— Хор на прошлой неделе был настолько отредактирован, что голоса были едва различимы, — сказал Гарри. — Мы должны показать им, что они причиняют нам боль этим.

— Ладно, Гарри. — Лиам повернулся к нему. — Что нам делать?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом Гарри? — спросил Зейн, нахмурившись. Он развалился на своей нижней койке.

Пейн на мгновение растерялся, но затем сказал:

— Он был единственным, кто заметил, что мы не звучали правильно, не так ли?

— Да, только потому, что он ребенок, не значит, что он не знает, что делает, — вмешался Луи, чтобы защитить его.

— Заткнись, я не ребенок, — сказал Стайлс, толкая парня в плечо. Он прекрасно понимал, что, произнося эти слова, казался намного моложе, но это того стоило, так как Луи рассмеялся.

Но Лиам продолжал выжидающе на него смотреть, поэтому Гарри бесцеремонно сбросил ноги Луи и прыгнул к нему на кровать, сжимая одеяло на плечах.

Он сел на колени рядом с Лиамом и посмотрел через плечо на распечатки вокала.

— Ладно, у меня есть идея, — сказал Гарри. Он думал об этом с тех пор, как Лиам узнал обо всем, да и это один из его любимых этапов создания музыки. — Мы хотим, чтобы наши голоса выделялись, верно?

Пейн кивнул. Гарри схватил карандаш, чтобы делать пометки на листке.

— Видите эту часть? — Он постучал карандашом в конце соло Лиама. — Где все накапливается, а мы просто входим в это? Пусть Зейн будет ведущим до хора.

— Но он уже вел в этих частях.

— Верно, — сказал Гарри. — Чтобы мы с Найлом могли войти и поддержать его. Но пока не впускай Луи.

— Почему?

— Потому что он нам понадобится позже.

— Хорошо, — согласился Лиам. — Тогда хор?

Гарри открыл рот, а затем нахмурился.

— Знаешь, это была бы хорошая возможность для некоторых интересных гармоний.

— Да?

— Но я не думаю, что мы к этому готовы. Итак, Луи… — Он указал карандашом в направлении Луи, хотя и не оторвал взгляда от бумаги. — Он должен громко вступить здесь и лидировать в хоре до этой части… — Гарри сделал пометку несколькими строчками ниже. — Вы все продолжаете петь до конца, не отступайте, и я спою эти строки поверх. — Он долго смотрел на песню, потом кивнул. — Это дает нам четыре разных голоса, причем Найл ведет, округляя звук. Это будет звучать достаточно сложно, чтобы быть интересным, не будучи технически слишком трудным.

Он отдал Пейну карандаш, а затем соскользнул на пол, чтобы присоединиться к Луи. Только когда на несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел, что четверо парней уставились на него.

— Я думаю, это должно сработать, — сказал он, неуверенный, в замешательстве ли они или не согласны. — Поскольку мы исполняем только один куплет и один припев, добавив нас по отдельности, мы можем сделать это как одно большое эмоциональное крещендо.

— Боже мой, Гарри, откуда это взялось? — со смехом спросил Найл.

— Прекрасно, — ошеломленно сказал Лиам.

— Не знаю, может, сначала попробуем? — сказал Гарри. Он протянул руку к компьютеру, стоявшему на коленях у Луи, и нажал кнопку воспроизведения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - песня Майкла Джексона  
> ² - одноименная песня Бонни Тайлер  
> ³ - британский развлекательный новостной интернет-портал


	3. Глава 3

Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то перевернул его на бок.

— Хм? — Он сонно заморгал от утреннего солнца. — Пора вставать?

— Нет, милый, поспи еще немного, — сказал Луи, выбираясь из кучи постельного белья.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он и снова закрыл глаза, когда Луи натянул одеяло ему на плечи. Потом кровать затряслась: Луи спрыгнул.

Снова засыпая, Гарри услышал, как кто-то шуршит одеждой у него за спиной и как открылась и закрылась дверь в ванную.

А потом он внезапно проснулся от хлопнувшей двери и громкого голоса:

— А это комната One Direction! Посмотрим, сможем ли мы разбудить этих ленивых мальчишек.

Через всю комнату Гарри услышал, как грубый ото сна голос Зейна спросил:

— Что за хуйня здесь творится?

Стайлс неохотно скинул одеяло и, обернувшись, увидел в дверях Конни. Он встретился глазами с Найлом с другой верхней койки, который выглядел таким же усталым и сбитым с толку, как, наверное, и он сам.

Лиам копался в своем чемодане на кровати. Он был в шортах и выглядел так, будто собрался идти на тренировку или только пришел с нее. Луи вышел из ванной с футляром для контактных линз в руках.

— Э-э, — протянул Лиам. — Что происходит?

— Мы вас разбудим, ребята, — сказала Конни, с дерзкой ухмылкой входя в комнату. Съемочная группа последовала за ней.

— Я не спал, — запротестовал Пейн. — Я как раз собирался пойти позаниматься.

— Ну, это подождет, — сказала она. Камера переместилась на грязную комнату. — Вам всем нужно снять несколько сцен.

— Думаю, ты мне больше нравилась на «Blue Peter»¹, — пробормотал Гарри и рухнул обратно на подушку.

 

Позже тем же утром все участники ждали своей очереди, чтобы войти в лондонскую подземку. Или, если точнее, они ждали фанатов, чтобы операторы могли снять, как их окружают, прежде чем войти внутрь.

Руки Луи обвили талию Гарри, и тот удобно прислонился спиной к его обтянутой толстовкой груди. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что их ждут внутри кричащие страшными голосами вампиры или забрызганные кровью палачи, и старался не думать о них.

— Устал, Хазза? — спросил Томлинсон.

— Нет, — ответил он и зевнул. Они не спали до самого утра, внося изменения в свою песню.

— Оу, бедный мальчик, — сказал Луи. Его слова насмешливы, но голос по-прежнему нежен. Он еще крепче обнял Гарри. — Уже скоро.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что они разбудили нас только для того, чтобы снять эти дурацкие кадры в такую рань, — пожаловался Зейн уже в десятый раз за утро.

— Иначе говоря, в половину девятого, — поправил Лиам, тоже в десятый раз.

Зейн проворчал что-то нелестное.

На мгновение они замолчали. Лиам что-то печатал в телефоне, а Зейн оглядывал толпу, словно кого-то выискивая. Гарри услышал, как позади них Кэти и Трей жаловались на то, что Ребекка на этой неделе единственная из всех съездила домой.

Стайлс обернулся бы и напомнил им, что Ребекка — единственная из них, у кого есть дети, причем маленькие. Но ему слишком комфортно там, где он сейчас.

— Эй, — сказал Найл, пробираясь к ним сквозь толпу участников. — Луи, помнишь, что мы делали с «Хtra Factor»? Где ты голосовал за новую песню «Take That»²?

— Да, Нил, я смутно припоминаю, что мы снимали час назад, — сухо ответил Луи.

— Ну, — невозмутимо ответил Хоран. — Мэтт сказал, что Робби Уильямс и еще кто-то выступали по радио сегодня утром и сказали, что они наши фанаты!

— Правда? — Зейн повернулся к ним.

— Хах, — сказал Лиам.

— Разве они не только что сошлись? — спросил Гарри. Он думал, что это произошло сейчас. Он правда не помнил, вместе ли «Take That» в 2018 году.

— Да, можешь себе представить, каково это — снова собраться вместе после пятнадцатилетнего перерыва? — сказал Найл. — Это почти больше, чем я прожил на этом свете.

— Какой ребенок! — воскликнул Луи.

— Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь распадемся? — спросил Хоран.

— Господи, мы в группе всего пять минут, — запротестовал Зейн. — Может, даже не протянем здесь еще неделю.

Луи обнял Гарри и стукнул Малика по голове.

— Конечно, мы не собираемся расходиться. Мы все еще будем петь, когда нам исполнится семьдесят.

— Когда мы станем старыми и толстыми? — рассмеялся Найл.

— Да, — сказал Луи. Он наклонился через плечо Гарри. — Верно, Кудряш?

— Э-э, да, — согласился тот. Он заметил, что Лиам смотрел прямо на него, и отвел взгляд.

И вот тогда наконец пришли фанаты.

 

На следующий день Гарри и другие парни заняли свои места на ступеньках сцены. Саймон сидел за судейским столом, скрестив руки на груди. Сандип сидел рядом с ним на месте Шерил. Брайан разговаривал с Вагнером в другом конце зала, а Саймона, кажется, не волновало, что его здесь нет.

— Вы готовы, ребята?

Все дружно переглянулись. Никто из них не сказал Сандипу или Саймону, что они что-то изменили в песне.

Но Луи крикнул:

— Всегда, дядя Саймон!

Коуэлл усмехнулся, а Сандип покачал головой и махнул в сторону техников в кабине управления над ареной.

Начиналась «Total Eclipse of the Heart». Лиам поднес микрофон ко рту и начал петь.

 

Когда песня закончилась, Саймон наклонил голову набок, а Сандип смотрел на них, нахмурив брови.

— Это было гораздо лучше, чем в последний раз, когда вы пели эту песню, — сказал Коуэлл с резкой улыбкой. — Вы так упорно репетировали последние несколько дней.

— Но мы репетировали не совсем так, — отметил Сандип.

— Мы хотели изменить пару частей, — осторожно сказал Лиам. — Подумали, так будет лучше слышно все наши голоса.

Гарри кивнул. Песня все еще получалась не совсем так, как они отрепетировали, хотя было трудно сказать из-за того, что он не слышал себя в наушниках, и из-за эха почти пустого зала. Когда он вступил вместе с Зейном, ему показалось, что его голос слишком громкий, и попытался отступить. Это было странно, потому что обычно он, наоборот, прилагал усилия, когда нужно было петь громче других парней.

— Ну, это уже лучше, — сказал Саймон. Он бросил взгляд на ближайшую камеру, словно желая убедиться, что она нацелена на него, затем повернулся к группе и сказал: — Вы рискнули и доверились вашим инстинктам. Вот в чем все дело. — Он тепло кивнул им. — У меня было чувство, когда я собрал вас вместе, что вы сделаете великие вещи, и вы только доказываете мою правоту.

Но когда они ушли со сцены и от прицела телекамер, Саймон подошел и сказал:

— Возможно, мы недостаточно ясно дали это понять, но вы не можете просто взять и изменить песню, не посоветовавшись со мной. Сделаете это на живом выступлении — и у нас обязательно будут проблемы.

— Я думал, вам понравились изменения, — заметил Лиам.

— Вам все еще нужно согласовывать их со мной, — сказал Саймон. — На этот раз все получится, потому что мы сможем снимать вблизи. Но никогда больше не делайте ничего за моей спиной.

 

По-видимому, их репетиции были запланированы на то время, когда доставят еду. К тому времени, когда они добрались до стола за кулисами, им достались лишь остатки бутербродов.

Найл тут же схватил по сэндвичу в каждую руку, но Луи смотрел на них, сморщив нос.

— Они все с огурцами, — пожаловался он.

— Тогда просто не бери, и все, — резко сказал Лиам. Он обогнул Луи, чтобы взять себе бутерброд.

— Я пытаюсь найти что-нибудь, в чем было бы хоть немного еды, — фыркнул Томлинсон, но в конце концов все-таки взял бутерброд с огурцом.

Гарри взял сэндвич, но, увидев, какой он, протянул его Луи.

— Вот, давай поменяемся, Лу. Этот с сыром.

— Ах вот ты где, — вздохнул Луи. — Наконец-то немного нормальной еды.

Гарри протянул ему пачку чипсов, а для себя взял апельсин и воду.

Они устроились в пустой гримерной. Лиам и Зейн уселись на стулья, а Найл счастливо плюхнулся на пол и стал громко чавкать. Луи сел на стол с гримом, скрестив ноги так, что его и без того облегающие брюки обтянули бедра.

Гарри осторожно отвел взгляд и прислонился к стене. Достаточно того, напомнил он себе, что его мальчик снова рядом. Они не должны быть рядом тем самым образом; он вообще не уверен, что Луи нужно быть рядом тем самым образом.

— Итак, Саймон был рад или зол? — спросил Зейн. — Я не могу понять.

— И то и другое? Ни то ни то? Я не знаю, — сказал Стайлс. Он оторвал кусочек кожуры в неуклюжей попытке очистить апельсин. — Но что-то изменилось. Мы спели не так, как репетировали.

— Я думал, только мне так показалось! — воскликнул Найл с полным ртом чипсов.

— Разве дело не в том, что мы здесь? — спросил Луи. Он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Гарри собрать кусочки кожуры. — Все звучит по-другому, когда мы на сцене.

— Это они опять корректируют высоту тона? — Луи посмотрел на Гарри. — Разве мы это вообще услышим?

— Наверное, нет, — сказал Стайлс. — Не могу сказать, как мы будем звучать для зрителей. Хуже всего здесь наши наушники.

— Потому что ты слишком много их использовал, сноб, — ухмыльнулся Луи и толкнул его локтем в ребра.

— Ой! — Гарри в ответ толкнул его локтем. Но он не мог сдержать улыбку, глядя в сверкающие глаза Луи.

Не на всех площадках одинаково настроены ушные мониторы, но в будущем их собственная команда обычно будет работать достаточно хорошо. И да, Гарри ездил с туром по стадионам последние несколько месяцев. Когда десятки тысяч людей платят за билеты на одно шоу, они получают самое лучшее. Так что Стайлс подумал, что он вполне справедлив, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Я не жалуюсь, что наши наушники не сделаны на заказ, — запротестовал он. — И нам действительно не нужен, ну там, прямой эфир из толпы, но они даже не дают нам то, что выходит из динамиков. Просто музыкальное сопровождение, чтобы держать ритм.

— Они тоже дерьмово работают, — пробормотал Зейн. Это заставило Гарри вспомнить, что у Зейна были проблемы с этим.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — спросил Найл Стайлса.

Гарри заколебался, потому что у него не было оправдания. Лиам поймал его взгляд и вопросительно поднял брови, как будто решил, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы рассказать остальным правду. Но Гарри решительно покачал головой и мысленно попросил Лиама согласиться.

Пейн вздохнул, но умудрился прикрыть его неохотным:

— Разве ты не использовал их со своей старой группой?

Гарри не мог придумать отмазку получше, поэтому просто сказал «да», надеясь, что парни не узнают, что для «White Eskimo», которые сыграли в общей сложности три концерта для публики, состоявшей только из их семей, было бы смешно инвестировать в систему ушных мониторов.

— Мне показалось, что песня прозвучала как-то не так, — задумчиво произнес Хоран. — Даже если Саймон сказал, что все было хорошо.

— Тогда нам нужно разобраться и все исправить, — сказал Лиам.

— Кто-нибудь знает дорогу к кабине управления? — спросил Гарри, глядя на Луи.

Тот фыркнул.

— За кого вы меня принимаете, мистер Стайлс? За того, кто не разведал, где в здании лучшие укрытия?

 

— Ой, Гарри, я надеялась, мы можем поговорить… — начала Шер, когда они проходили мимо нее в коридоре.

Стайлс невольно остановился. Он, наверное, возможно, немного избегал ее на прошлой неделе. В прошлый раз они были друзьями — или, по крайней мере, Гарри так думал, когда они стали самыми младшими в доме.

Но на этот раз он осторожнее. Он не хотел повторения того раза, когда она заигрывала с ним и схватила за промежность. А потом накричала на него за то, что он ее оттолкнул.

— Извини, Ллойд, пора идти! — Луи схватил Гарри за руку.

— Куда? — требовательно спросила она.

— Это совершенно секретные дела бойз-бэнда! — крикнул Луи, когда они побежали по коридору.

Как только он, очевидно, решил, что они достаточно далеко, и они почти догнали остальных парней, Луи замедлил темп.

— Так почему мы избегаем очаровательную мисс Ллойд? — спросил Луи. — Она обеспечивает жесткую конкуренцию, но она не самая сумасшедшая из сумасшедших здесь.

— Э-э, потому что я знаю, что она хочет, — я имею в виду, я думаю, что она хочет, — быть чем-то большим, чем друзья, — сказал Стайлс.

— Ну, это очевидно, — сказал Луи. Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Гарри по волосам. — Кто не очарован нашим юным Гарольдом и его кудряшками?

Гарри подавил смех.

— Но не волнуйся, мы защитим тебя от любых нечестивых посягательств.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Лу.

 

— Тревор, дружище, — громко сказал Малик, и один из двух мужчин в кабине управления над ареной снял наушники и усмехнулся, когда они стукнулись кулаками. — Нам нужна услуга.

 

Зейн убедил их воспроизвести запись выступления.

Они ждали в кабинке, пока Мэри закончит со своим саундчеком, и в перерыве перед следующим участником Зейн убедил техников воспроизвести запись выступления. Один из техников — Тревор, видимо — открыл файл на компьютере. Это последняя версия, и она выйдет в iTunes для продажи после завтрашнего шоу.

Гарри закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на пении. Не так много коррекции тона, как в прошлый раз, но, когда он открыл глаза в конце песни, он покачал головой.

— Значит, это было не мое воображение? — сказал Найл. — Это правда по-другому, да?

— Я слишком громкий, — сказал Стайлс и посмотрел на обоих звукооператоров, затем снова на парней. — Я услышал это, когда вступил, и пытался петь тише до последней строчки. Почему я все еще такой громкий?

— Я не слышал Луи, — сказал Лиам. Он бросил на него обвиняющий взгляд. — Ты вообще пел?

— Что еще мне там делать? — огрызнулся Луи, защищаясь. — Конечно, я пел, болван.

Гарри посмотрел на микшерную доску перед ними и спросил:

— Насколько вы увеличили громкость на моем микрофоне?

Техники переглянулись.

— Мы не должны говорить об этом, — запротестовал второй техник. И, как только Мэтт вышел на сцену, чтобы хорошенько разогреться ради них — ну, для очарования Найла, — они смогли поговорить.

Он подвел итог, указывая на Зейна:

— Ты слишком тихий…

— И фанаткам, очевидно, нравится твой голос, — с ухмылкой вставил Тревор.

Другой техник указал на Луи:

— А твой голос слишком выделяется, приятель.

А потом указал на Гарри:

— А ты должен быть лидером.

Они были неприступны, когда Гарри просил вернуть их с Луи микрофоны к базовым настройкам. (Он не просил за Зейна, потому что никто не будет спорить, что у него нет красивого голоса — или что он не слишком тихий.)

— Саймон оторвет нам головы, — извиняющимся тоном произнес друг Зейна.

 

— Наверное, так будет лучше, — настаивал Томлинсон. Они в одном из фургонов «X-Фактора» на пути к шоу Тайни Темпа. — Голос Гарри — наш козырь, они правильно делают, что выставляют. И Лиаму не нужна помощь, чтобы его соло выделялось.

— Лу… — начал Гарри.

— Послушай, — перебил его Луи. Его лицо было четко видно в свете фар проезжающих машин. — В следующей песне Найл может взять соло. Но для себя — нет. Я знаю, что мой голос не то, что кто-то ищет. Не знаю, как я оказался в этой группе, но я просто счастлив быть здесь с вами.

Хуже всего то, что он, кажется, не шутил.

— Чушь собачья, — сказал Зейн.

— Да, какого черта? — Найл рассмеялся так, словно подумал, что Луи шутил. — Конечно, ты должен быть здесь.

— Спасибо, ребята, но… — начал Луи.

Лиам через сидение посмотрел на него. Он сказал:

— Разве не в этом весь смысл? Что твой голос не такой, как у других?

— Да, Лу, ты ошибаешься, — твердо сказал Гарри. Он сжал бедро Луи. — Так неправильно. И Саймон ошибается — он ошибается во многих вещах, да? Но он определенно ошибается, когда выключает твой микрофон.

Луи поднял взгляд на него, и казалось, что он все еще собирался запротестовать.

— Нет, — остановил его Стайлс. — Разве мы все не сошлись на том, что песня сегодня звучала неправильно?

— Но…

— Это потому, что мы не слышали тебя.

Шофер подъехал к театру, и остальные парни согласно кивнули.

 

Они дали несколько автографов, прежде чем их впустили внутрь. Кто-то подарил Гарри плакат с плохо приклеенными блестками. Луи быстро схватил его и встряхнул им над головами других парней, заставляя их волосы сверкать.

— Ради моды! — закричал он и радостно засмеялся, убегая, когда Лиам пытался схватить плакат.

Позже они танцевали на сцене рядом с Тайни Темпа в свете софитов и вспышках телекамер. Зейн держал за бедра высокую девушку из «Belle Amie», когда она танцевала с гораздо большей координацией, чем у любого их них. Блестки на светлых волосах Найла мерцали в свете софитов. Луи сделал вид, что учил его движениям, которые не имели ни малейшего смысла, а затем покрутил Мэри и схватил Гарри за руки.

Луи закружил его, и Гарри не прекращал смеяться, пока не оказался прижатым спиной к Луи. Тот прижал Гарри к себе, пока они покачивались в такт музыке. Они в дальнем конце сцены, подальше от видеокамер, поэтому Стайлс переплел их пальцы и прижался к Луи.

— Веселишься, милый? — спросил Луи, прижимаясь к уху губами.

Гарри энергично кивнул.

Он не помнил, когда последний раз танцевал с Луи на публике. Какое-то время они все еще могли находить заброшенные клубы в глухих странах, места, где их не узнают, и места, где никому не будет дела до того, что два мальчика танцуют вместе. Но это время длилось недолго, и руководство начало разглагольствовать про «имидж» в их контрактах каждый раз, когда они оказывались на расстоянии метра друг от друга.

Луи снова развернул его лицом к себе.

Он держал голову Гарри в своих руках, и Гарри схватил его за бедра. Луи наклонился, и на какое-то безумное мгновение Стайлсу показалось, что Луи собирался его поцеловать.

Но тут он прошептал — или скорее прокричал — сквозь музыку:

— Почему ты не очаровываешь всех девушек здесь, милый? Ты же знаешь, что мог бы заполучить любую из них.

Гарри притянул его ближе и наклонился, чтобы сказать:

— Не хочу девушек, Лу.

Томлинсон отстранился и встретился с ним взглядом во вспышках света. Было что-то такое в его глазах, что-то…

Но тут Гарри бросил взгляд через плечо Луи на Лиама. Он танцевал в небольшой группе с Найлом, Эйденом и Шер. Они подошли к краю сцены. И вдруг Гарри вспомнил, что произошло в прошлый раз. Он вырвался из объятий Луи и маневрировал между другими участниками, чтобы подойти к нему.

Стайлс схватил его за руку и попытался оттащить от края. Но это уже неважно.

Раздался громкий треск и жужжание из перевернутого динамика, когда Лиам скатился со сцены.

 

Гарри пораженно наблюдал за тем, как Лиам, хромая, выходил из театра, опираясь на Зейна и Луи и морщась от боли при каждом шаге.

На обратной дороге по радио раздался голос Ника:

— А теперь пришло время для того, чего вы все так ждали: «Тысяча Альбомов, Которые Вы Должны Услышать, Но У Нас Есть Время Только На Один Трек, Так Что Вот Он».

Сейчас не то время. Ник Стайлса должен был вести Утреннее Шоу. Но этот голос принадлежал Нику Гримшоу, который даже не знал его. Чьего номера у Гарри даже нет. Которого Гарри не мог просто назвать нытиком, когда тот делал что-то нелепое, чтобы подбодрить его.

Этот Ник заканчивал шутить о том, что BBC Radio 1, наверное, не продержит его так долго, чтобы проиграть эту тысячу альбомов.

Гарри бросил взгляд на Луи, который беспрестанно тыкал Лиама в плечо, очевидно пытаясь разозлить его и заставить забыть о боли.

На радио раздался протяжный голос Леонарда Коэна: «Я вспомнил все обещания, что давал тебе и не смог сдержать».³

 

— Поздравляю, мальчики, — сказал Навин. На следующий день у них была тренировка для журналистов, и они сидели в одном из кабинетов Fountain Studios, в небольшом кругу шатких пластиковых стульев. — Мы создали официальный аккаунт One Direction в Твиттере.

— Это круто, — сказал Найл. Но его обычный энтузиазм притупился, и даже остатки блеска на его толстовке не сверкали так ярко, как следовало бы. Сегодня утром они более подавлены, чем обычно, Лиам пропал у доктора.

Тем не менее Навин улыбнулся ему и повернул свой iPad, чтобы показать им. Крошечная фотография профиля — один из совместных промо-снимков для «Х-Фактора».

На странице был один твит, но только Гарри смотрел на него. Он слишком занят, притворяясь, что не узнал человека из их будущей команды пиарщиков. Навин выглядел моложе, чем он помнил. Волосы у него длиннее, часы не такие дорогие.

— Мы также верифицировали ваши личные аккаунты, — сказал он, нажимая на ссылки и показывая галочки рядом с их именами.

Луи наклонился вперед, чтобы посмотреть на экран, а затем оглядел их всех.

— Вот оно, ребята. Отсюда некуда идти, кроме как вниз?

— А сейчас, — сказал Навин, — нам просто нужны пароли от ваших аккаунтов.

— Зачем? — спросил Зейн, когда он передал им бумагу и ручку.

— Мы можем помочь вам с обновлениями, когда вы слишком заняты. Фанаты должны постоянно что-то обсуждать.

— Это ведь не входит в наш контракт? — наконец заговорил Гарри. — Например, мы не обязаны давать их тебе, если не хотим, верно?

— Не думаю, что это прописано в вашем контракте с «Х-Фактором». Но…

— Тогда я буду обновлять его сам, — сказал он, обхватив себя руками. Даже если бы он сдался, не было никакого способа, которым он мог бы написать «ГарриТомлинсон» на этой бумаге.

— Единственное, что ты опубликовал за неделю, это твит о яйцах, — указал Навин.

— О, так это было о той яичнице? — спросил Хоран. — Было вкусно.

— Это песня. Дин Мартин, — сказал Гарри. — Классика.

— И как ты думаешь, многие ли из твоих поклонников знают об этом?

— Ты знал, — продолжил Гарри, — что у него было другое имя, но он сменил его на «Дин Мартин», потому что американцы не слишком высокого мнения об итальянцах?

— Не могу сказать, что знал, но дело не в этом… — начал Навин. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Навин продолжил, прежде чем он успел сказать: — Дело в том, что фанаты должны быть заинтересованы, по крайней мере, ежедневно, если вы собираетесь добиться успеха. Заинтересованными актуальными темами.

— Тогда я напишу еще, — сказал Стайлс. И добавил: — Актуальные темы тоже.

Навин долго смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и повернулся к остальным парням.

— Ладно. Теперь, если остальные могут записать свои пароли, мы просто сделаем быстрое обновление социальных сетей.

Зейн по-прежнему держал ручку над бумагой, но бросил взгляд на Гарри, а затем передал ее Луи, ничего не записывая.

— Я тоже буду писать сам, — сказал он.

Навин, прищурившись, посмотрел на них.

— Будет лучше, если вы позволите нам делать нашу работу. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь вам добиться успеха. Мы не собираемся публиковать ничего такого, чего бы вы не сказали, будь у вас время.

Малик не двигался. Взгляд Луи метался между ним и Гарри, а потом сказал:

— Я думаю, что буду тоже писать сам.

Он передал листок Хорану, а тот вернул Навину.

Стайлс решил, что он может считать чистую бумагу маленькой победой, даже если он знает, что в конце концов это будет бесполезным жестом.

 

Вскоре после этого, выходя из туалета, Гарри заметил Лиама, подпрыгивающего на костылях к парадной двери.

Он поспешил, чтобы придержать дверь, и сказал:

— Мне очень жаль, Ли.

— Почему тебе жаль?

Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на забинтованную лодыжку.

— Ты не заставил меня споткнуться.

— Но я не остановил это. Я пытался, но…

— Погоди, я и в прошлый раз растянул лодыжку? — спросил Пейн. — Ты это имеешь в виду?

Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, к ним присоединились крики трех перевозбужденных мальчишек.

Он отступил в сторону и не мог удержаться от задумчивой улыбки при последующем групповом объятии, которое грозило опрокинуть Лиама.

Он даже не решил, что ему делать теперь, когда у него появился шанс сделать это снова. Что он должен изменить. Но между Саймоном, сорвавшим его попытку направить группу в нужное русло, и Лиамом, повредившим лодыжку, несмотря на все усилия Гарри, он задался вопросом, сможет ли он вообще что-либо изменить.

Даже на прошлой неделе, с тем, как Гарри испортил свою часть их песни, с автотюном, они, вероятно, звучали так же, как и в первый раз, когда пели «Nobody Knows».

Возможно, он может изменить то, что говорит и делает в данный момент, но, как только он отводит взгляд, все возвращается на круги своя.

Несмотря на то что он беспокоился о том, чтобы все испортить, мысль о том, что он ничего не может изменить, еще хуже.

Луи подошел к нему, явно заметив, что Гарри нет в групповых объятиях.

— Все в порядке, Хазза? — спросил он, дергая его за локон.

И Стайлс сказал, что с ним все в порядке, хоть и думал, не пора ли ему смириться с тем, что ему придется годами наблюдать, как Луи снова страдает. Если разница только в том, что на этот раз он будет точно знать, что происходит.

 

Но потом они снимали TalkTalk Q&A.

 

— И так я начал думать, что, может быть, я действительно ничего не могу изменить. Как будто все будет происходить одинаково, несмотря ни на что.

— Разве не ты звонил мне на прошлой неделе в панике, что собираешься что-то изменить? — спросила Джемма.

— Если ничего не менять, было бы намного хуже, — сказал он.

Она позвонила ему, чтобы убедиться, что он не слишком волновался перед сегодняшним шоу, так как их мама и Робин не будут там, и ее заставили остаться в универе, несмотря на планы.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не отправился в прошлое, чтобы вновь пережить славу своей юности? — поддразнила Джемма, и Гарри практически мог слышать ухмылку в ее голосе.

— Так вот, — сказал Стайлс. Он уселся на один из стульев в глубине все еще пустого зала. — Потом у нас был TalkTalk Q&A.

— Что?

— TalkTalk… Не бери в голову, это просто одна из тех вещей, которые они выкладывают в сеть. Ничего особенного, — сказал Гарри. — Дело в том, что я забыл большую часть повседневных вещей. Так что я не мог сказать тебе, происходит ли то же самое или нет.

— Хорошо.

— Я имею в виду, если бы ты вернулась в случайный день, когда тебе было… Подожди, сколько тебе сейчас лет? Тебе должно быть девятнадцать, верно?

— Гарри.

— Если бы это был случайный день, когда тебе было одиннадцать лет, ты бы не помнила, как все происходило, верно? Но этот Q&A я помню очень хорошо, потому что я все еще думал, что Эйден был геем тогда. И, я имею в виду, даже если бы я знал, что он не был, кто бы не был немного геем для Луи, да?

На другом конце провода раздался приглушенный смех, и Джемма сказала:

— Приятно слышать, что восемь лет этой влюбленности все еще продолжаются.

— Так вот. — Гарри повысил голос, чтобы перекричать ее. Они болтали несколько раз на этой неделе, но он еще не упомянул Луи. Это слишком сложно, чтобы даже определить, с чего начать. — Видишь ли, в прошлый раз кое-что случилось. И мы с Луи наконец уладили это и вернулись к нормальной жизни. Но это было до того, как все изменилось, понимаешь?

— Нет, Гарри, конечно, я не понимаю. В твоих словах нет ни капли смысла.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри. — Дело в том, что я очень хорошо помню этот Q&A, потому что Луи все время сидел на коленях у Эйдена.

Джемма фыркнула от смеха.

— А я даже не мог отвернуться, потому что рядом со мной сидел Вагнер, — продолжил Гарри. — Но на этот раз… Я даже не пытался ничего изменить. Я даже не знал, что это было сегодня, но, когда я вошел в комнату, Луи сидел один на стуле, а Эйден — на диване. А вместо Вагнера там был Мэтт.

— Значит, ты что-то изменил, — сказала Джемма. — Или ты все еще бредишь и мания путешествия во времени почему-то не дает тебе возможности предсказывать будущее.

— Заткнись, — сказал Гарри. И с немалой гордостью добавил: — А Луи заставил меня сидеть перед ним и все это время играл моими волосами.

После долгой паузы Джемма сказала:

— Слушай, Гарри, я исследовала несколько теорий о путешествиях во времени и причинно-следственных связях.

— Ты серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

— Ты слышал об эффекте бабочки? — спросила она.

— Не думаю, что видел этот фильм.

— Это не фильм, необразованный дикарь, — сказала она. — Это теория о том, что даже крошечные изменения в конечном итоге увеличиваются и могут вызвать большое влияние. Например, бабочка хлопает крыльями в Бразилии, а затем в Техасе торнадо.

— Так… — сказал Гарри. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я собираюсь вызвать торнадо.

— Я имею в виду, что изменение одной мелочи может в конечном итоге изменить многое, — сказала девушка.

— Да. Знаешь, что это значит?

— Что?

— Если ты потратила время на поиски, значит, веришь мне, — торжествующе сказал он.

— Давай не будем забегать вперед, — сказала она ему, но Гарри засмеялся. — Так что там насчет Луи Томлинсона? Думаю, это самое долгое время, когда ты не говорил мне о нем.

— Э-э, кажется, я слышу, как Саймон зовет нас, — сказал Стайлс.

— Гарри…

— Извини, мне пора, Джемс! — И снова повесил трубку.

Потому что, возможно, он не мог понять, как сейчас говорить о Луи, но, кроме того, у него есть песня, которую нужно изменить.

 

Лиам ковылял на костылях, Найл шел рядом с ним. Они накрашены, глаза подведены красным карандашом, а на шее у Лиама порез из фальшивой крови. Сейчас поет Кэти, и до них еще два выступления.

Гарри смотрел, как Луи, Зейн и Эйден смеялись над чем-то в телефоне. Луи повернут к нему спиной, и это идеальное время для Гарри, чтобы перехватить Лиама и Найла.

— Я поменяюсь микрофонами с Луи, — сказал он, придвигая стул. Когда Лиам сел, Найл помог ему держать костыли.

— Что? — спросил Хоран. — Зачем?

— Нам нужен его голос в припеве.

— И ты собираешься просто поменяться с ним микрофонами? — спросил Лиам. — Он знает об этом?

— Не совсем.

Найл фыркнул.

— Луи практически боготворит тебя. Он никогда не позволит тебе взять выключенный микрофон.

— Он не полностью выключен, — возразил Стайлс. — Но я знаю, и поэтому я не сказал ему. Если он узнает, что микрофон на полной громкости, он уйдет.

— Тогда зачем ты нам это говоришь? — спросил Пейн.

— Потому что мы команда, да? У нас не должно быть секретов друг от друга, — сказал Гарри. А затем признался: — И все может пойти не так.

— Но все могло бы пойти по-настоящему хорошо, — сказал Найл, выглядя почти побежденным.

Если бы у него было больше времени или Лиам был менее напряжен, Гарри уверен, он бы что-то сказал о секретах. Но он выглядел достаточно напряженным от нервов, прежде чем Гарри обрушил это на него, поэтому вместо этого он просто возразил:

— Все точно пойдет не так.

— Значит, вам двоим нужно прикрыть Луи, — сказал Гарри.

— Конечно, прикроем! — пообещал Найл.

— Саймон предупредил нас, чтобы мы ничего не меняли, не поговорив с ним, — напомнил Лиам.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— А что насчет тебя? — продолжил Пейн. — Может быть, микрофон Луи и не совсем выключен, но вряд ли тебя кто-нибудь услышит. В любом случае твоя роль важнее, чем Луи.

Не то чтобы Гарри не беспокоился об этом. Он намного более сильный певец, чем шестнадцатилетняя версия себя, даже без пользы от многолетней работы над его легкими. Но микрофон Луи был выключен.

— Полагаю, я могу компенсировать это?

Лиам посмотрел туда, где Луи и Зейн все еще стояли в группе других участников. Он молча думал довольно долго, чтобы Гарри успел испугаться, что он откажется. Даже если они не звучали так, как хотели звучать на записи, они все равно звучали неплохо. Он мог подумать, что риск того не стоит.

Но, когда Пейн обернулся, он сказал:

— Хореография. Мы с Найлом по обе стороны от тебя.

— Верно, — сказал Гарри. Он находится в центре группы, что на самом деле вопиюще. Особенно учитывая, что Лиам возглавлял песню.

— Тогда мы подойдем ближе, — сказал Пейн. — Мы можем направить свои микрофоны на тебя.

— А тогда они поймают и тебя, — закончил Найл. — Это сработает, верно?

 

Через несколько минут Найл вытащил Луи и Зейна из группы других участников и сказал:

— Итак, Брайан только что сказал мне, что хочет немного изменить хореографию. Хотел, чтобы я передал это.

Зейн посмотрел в направлении зрительного зала. Туда, где на первом ряду сидел Брайан.

— Я имею в виду, — снова попытался Найл, — он сказал мне об этом некоторое время назад, но я только что вспомнил, что должен сказать вам.

— И что же он изменил? — спросил Луи. Красная подводка делала глаза шире, чем обычно. Он остановился рядом с Гарри, и тот потянул его за пояс.

— Когда мы встанем и начнем идти, он не хочет, чтобы мы стояли так далеко, — объяснил Хоран.

Они поняли, что, если только средняя тройка будет стоять ближе друг к другу, а Луи и Зейн — дальше, это будет выглядеть неправильно.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Найл, — Брайан хочет, чтобы мы держались вместе. Плечом к плечу. Это трогательно.

— Он не говорил, что так близко, — вставил Лиам.

— Почти, — настоял Найл.

— Ладно. — Луи пожал плечами и протянул руку, чтобы поправить воротник майки-поло Стайлса.

Зейн не спорил, но все еще с подозрением смотрел на Найла.

 

Когда им уже нужно было идти, Гарри подошел к Луи, протянул свой микрофон и сказал:

— Вот, Лу, нашел твой микрофон.

Шер ушла со сцены под одобрительные возгласы зрителей. Луи посмотрел на микрофон в руке Гарри, потом на тот, который он уже держал, и выгнул брови.

— О, ты уже взял! Тогда это мой. — Стайлс уверен, что он говорил еще более подозрительно, чем Найл с хореографией. Но ему все же удалось вырвать у Томлинсона микрофон и сунуть ему свой, прежде чем тот успел его остановить.

Луи открыл рот, собираясь поспорить, но через динамики раздался голос Дермота.

— Следующие One Direction!

А потом на экранах замелькали привычные кадры, и ассистенты подтолкнули парней обратно в их изначальный строй, и уже слишком поздно.

Гарри посмотрел на Луи, который крепко сжимал свой микрофон. Он встретился с Гарри взглядом, прищурившись. Но Стайлс лишь ободряюще улыбнулся и поднял большой палец вверх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ - британская детская телевизионная телепередача  
> ² - британская поп-рок-группа, которая доминировала в национальных чартах на протяжении пяти лет. Их отличие от других «мальчиковых» групп 1990-х состояло в том, что участники сами сочиняли свои песни. Телеканал BBC назвал Take That «самой успешной британской командой со времен The Beatles»  
> ³ - очень крутая песня I'm Your Man. сос мыслом)
> 
> Восемь лет назад: The X Factor 2010 — Live Show 4 — Total Eclipse of the Heart - https://clck.ru/Gbws9


	4. Глава 4

One Direction @onedirection • 30 Окт 2010  
Всем привет! от парней из One Direction. x

 

— Как ты вообще моргаешь в них? — спросил Найл, бросая в рот хрустящую чипсинку.

— Потише, мальчик. — Мэтт хлопнул его пультом плечу.

С другой стороны от него на краю дивана напряженно сидела Кэти, сложив руки на коленях.

Гарри снова повернулся к телевизору, где она, в белом парике и с огромными наклеенными белыми ресницами, пела о том, как ее околдовали. Или она околдовала кого-нибудь. Это не совсем ясно.

Не успела телевизионная Кэти закончить песню, как их Кэти резко встала и сказала:

— Я просто не могу… я не могу… — и выбежала из комнаты.

Остались только Мэтт, Шер, Гарри с парнями и Женева, которая сидела на коленях у Зейна, попивая пиво. Лиам рядом с Гарри на одном из диванов, а Луи одиноко сидел на ковре. Он напряжен, обхватив руками колени и прислонившись спиной к одному из свободных кресел. Это так неправильно — видеть его одного, даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но Гарри слишком хорошо его знал, и язык его тела говорил: «Держись подальше».

Кэти на экране закончила свою песню с большим размахом. Когда камера повернулась к судьям, Мэтт сменил пиво на пульт и прыгнул вперед. Участникам потребовалось четыре недели жалоб, чтобы установить в доме спутниковую тарелку, поэтому им не пришлось ждать, пока шоу появится в интернете.

Кроме Мэтта, единственного представителя Belle Amie и Шер, которая была последней, все остальные конкурсанты ушли. Мэтт остался в качестве самопровозглашенного лидера повторного просмотра и предлагал комплименты и объятия всем после того, как показали их выступления. Ну, обнимал всех, кроме трех участников — теперь уже четырех, — которые покинули зал до того, как их выступления закончились. И Вагнера, который исчез еще до того, как они нашли выпуск.

— Готовы, ребята? — спросил Мэтт, ставя телевизор на паузу после рекламы молочных фермеров.

— Да, давай сделаем это! — сказал Найл, потирая руки.

Гарри уже давно не испытывал такой тревоги и наблюдал за всем, зажав рот кулаком. Он знал, что все, что пошло не так, было на нем, и изменения, которые он заставил их сделать.

Когда припев закончился, он посмотрел на Луи, который выглядел еще более напряженным, чем раньше. Он встретился взглядом с Гарри на долю секунды, прежде чем отвернуться.

На экране приветственные крики толпы наконец стихли, и камера перешла от их беспорядочного объятия из пяти человек туда, где прожектор направлен на судейский стол.

— Это была неплохая попытка с песней, мальчики, — сказал Луис Уолш, затем повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Саймона на другом конце стола. — Но на самом деле я хочу знать, что происходило с микрофонами?

Коуэлл только выгнул брови.

Камера вернулась на сцену, где Дермот повернулся за ответом к Лиаму.

— Мы заметили, что микрофон Гарри не работает, — сказал он. По шее все еще стекала искусственная кровь. — Так что мы с Найлом помогли ему.

— Ну, впечатляет, что вам удалось сносно выступить, несмотря на технические трудности, — сказал Уолш.

— Сносно? — вмешался Саймон. — Думаю, это было более чем сносно.

— Согласен. Приятно видеть, что вы более уверены в своем пении — все вы, на самом деле, — сказала Дэнни. — Вам еще есть над чем работать, но на этой неделе вы показали реальные улучшения.

— Вы знаете, я думаю, что это первый раз, когда мы действительно были в состоянии услышать тебя, Луи, — сказала Шерил. Ее висячие серьги сверкали в свете прожекторов. — У тебя очень приятный голос, правда, милый?

Камера повернулась к шатену, который уставился на судей, крепко сжимая микрофон. Прямые волосы спадали на лоб, голубые глаза широко раскрыты, накрашены красной подводкой. Гарри до сих пор не уверен, были ли они вампирами или жертвами вампиров.

Камера задержалась на Луи на мгновение дольше, вероятно ожидая, что он скажет что-то в микрофон Дермота, но, когда он этого не сделал, она вернулась к судейскому столу.

Саймон откинулся на спинку кресла, постукивая ручкой, и посмотрел на парней на сцене. После долгой паузы он сказал:

— Знаете, работать вместе, чтобы внести такие изменения в середине выступления, — это далеко за пределами возможностей любой группы, которая была на этом шоу.

Камера снова вернулась к обнявшейся группе на фоне кружащихся сверкающих голубых огней. Напряжение Луи стало еще более очевидным, когда Зейн и Найл по обе стороны от него восторженно улыбнулись. На лице Лиама осторожная улыбка. Гарри съежился от того, насколько очевидно это было, что он сам, в мешковатых брюках, плохо сидящем кардигане и с едва выпрямленными волосами, смотрел на Луи через других парней.

Он сопротивлялся искушению подойти к нему и обнять, когда песня закончилась, но не нужно быть ярым фанатом, чтобы заметить, к кому приковано все его внимание.

— Я горжусь вами, ребята, — снова сказал Саймон, поворачиваясь к камере. — Вы снова и снова доказывали в этом соревновании, что у вас есть что-то особенное. Я говорил это раньше и скажу еще раз, но в этом году группы наконец-то победят.

Дермот увел парней со сцены под радостные крики толпы, Лиам ковылял между Найлом и Зейном.

— Господи Иисусе, — сказал Зейн, когда видео закончилось.

— Молодцы, ребята, — сказал Мэтт, дружелюбно улыбаясь. Он потер заднюю часть шеи и по-доброму сказал: — Вы сильные соперники.

— Это было хорошо, да? — спросил Лиам, не сводя глаз с Гарри. — Это было не совсем так, как мы репетировали, но все закончилось хорошо, не так ли?

Тяжело знать, что каждый из них может сделать через восемь лет, и сравнивать это с тем, что все они так молоды и юны.

Все их голоса, кроме голоса Найла, который поддерживал их с тех пор, как они поменялись строчками, которые Сандип назначил ему для Зейна, были отчетливыми. Звукорежиссеры сократили автотюн, и Зейн и Гарри, в отличие от прошлой недели, были единственными, кто не сорвался. Даже Лиам слегка запнулся, когда попытался увеличить громкость в последней части своего соло. Что предложил ему сделать Гарри.

Но тем не менее это было…

— Хорошо, да, — наконец выдохнул Стайлс. — Это было хорошо.

— Да, черт возьми, так и было. — Найл хлопнул Гарри по спине.

Гарри посмотрел на Луи, который по-прежнему молчал. Он выглядел хрупким, как будто мог рассыпаться от малейшего прикосновения.

— Лу, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться. — Ты был…

— Ты был великолепен, приятель! Это того стоило, — сказал Хоран. Он подскочил к Луи, плюхнулся рядом с ним и обнял за плечи. Гарри увидел, как Луи прерывисто вздохнул.

— А что это было с вашими микрофонами? — Мэтт наклонил голову. — Это не было похоже на внезапность.

— Просто пытались привлечь к себе внимание, да? — сказала Шер. Похоже, она хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но что-то пошло не так.

— Да, я тоже хочу знать, — сказал Малик. Он бросил на них обвиняющий взгляд, передавая бутылку Женеве.

Томлинсон сказал, глядя на свои руки:

— Гарри поменял свой с моим.

— Мы узнали на саундчеке, — объяснил Мэтту Пейн. — Они включили микрофоны Зейна и Гарри и выключили Луи. Гарри пришло в голову поменять их прямо перед тем, как мы выступили.

— Ты не сказал мне, что собираешься это сделать, — сказал Луи. Он поднял взгляд на Гарри.

— Нам нужен был твой голос, Лу.

— И ты бы не позволил ему, если бы знал, не так ли? — сказал Хоран.

— Конечно, нет. Вы, придурки, даже не дали мне шанса сказать «нет», — сказал Луи, разворачиваясь и вставая. Его голос стал громче, злее, и он оглянулся по сторонам. — Блять. Какого черта ты это сделал, Гарри? Какого черта вы ему позволили? Я мог все испортить для всех нас.

— Но ты этого не сделал, приятель, — вмешался Лиам. — Нисколько. Ты не слышал, что сказала Шерил?

Но Луи уже покинул комнату.

Они долго молчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Э-э… — Гарри начал вставать. — Пойду посмотрю, все ли с ним в порядке.

— Да, приятель, — сказал Найл.

 

Гарри не нашел его.

В конце концов он был вынужден сдаться, когда стало поздно и все остальные участники сожгли адреналин от шоу и отправились спать.

Он знал по собственному опыту, что, если Луи не хочет, чтобы его нашли, его никто не найдет.

Так что Гарри забрался под одеяла на их кровати и смирился с тем, что впервые с тех пор, как вернулся сюда, спит один. Он помнил, как они в первый раз спали рядом. Это случилось на той неделе в бунгало Робина. Они все спали на полу в гостиной, и, несмотря на то что оба были в разных спальных мешках, они обнимались, когда проснулись следующим утром. И на следующее утро. А на третью ночь Гарри предложил застегнуть спальные мешки вместе. Так они и сделали.

А потом просто продолжали спать вместе. От судейского дома до тех пор, пока Луи оставался у Гарри, и до дома «X-Фактора», они всегда оказывались по утрам в объятиях друг друга, где бы ни ночевали.

Теперь казалось невероятным, что кто-то когда-либо думал, что это нормальное платоническое поведение между хорошими товарищами. Но восемь лет назад Луи был слишком занят верой в то, что он натурал, а Гарри был слишком занят тоской, а другие парни не задавались вопросом, что это просто неизбежный закон Вселенной, что утром Гарри всегда будет в объятиях Луи.

 

Гарри не был уверен, что сможет заснуть, когда так беспокоится о том, где Луи и что он говорит себе, но он, должно быть, заснул, потому что его разбудил толчок.

— Прости, прости, — услышал он шепот Луи. Гарри едва мог разглядеть его в темноте ночи, и света, проникающего через окно чердака, почти не было видно.

— Лу, иди сюда, — сказал Стайлс, отодвигаясь, чтобы Луи мог занять свое обычное место у стены.

— Не хотел тебя будить, — прошептал тот, забираясь туда, где Гарри в знак приглашения распахнул одеяло.

— Хочу, чтобы ты всегда будил меня, — услышал Гарри свой хриплый от сна голос.

Он обернул Луи одеялом и устроился рядом с ним. Гарри вдруг почувствовал, как ему холодно под тонкой футболкой.

— Ты такой холодный, — сказал он.

— Я нормальный, — сказал Луи, в то время как Гарри проводил рукой по покрытой гусиной кожей голой руке. — Был на улице.

— Я сделаю тебе чай, — предложил Гарри, но Томлинсон не дал ему уйти.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Просто останься.

Стайлс заколебался, но на самом деле не хотел оставлять Луи. И он устроился рядом с ним на узкой кровати. Его голый торс прижат к животу шатена, и между ними только старая футболка Луи. Гарри провел рукой по спине парня, пытаясь его согреть.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а потом:

— Почему?

Это все, что он сказал, но Гарри знал, о чем спрашивает.

— Потому что я люблю… — Он запнулся. — Твой голос. Мне нравится твой голос.

— Хазза…

Гарри перебил его, прежде чем он мог запротестовать:

— Лу, это было несправедливо. То, что Саймон делал с тобой, было неправильно. Ты такой удивительный и талантливый. И я хотел, чтобы все это знали.

Томлинсон выдохнул.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты это знал, — тихо добавил Гарри.

Он почувствовал, как Луи покачал головой.

— Я знаю, что ты злишься, — сказал Стайлс.

— Просто… да, я злюсь, — через мгновение сказал Луи. Но он наконец обнял Гарри за талию, возвращая его крепкое объятие. — Саймон не просто так выключил мой микрофон. Мог все испортить, и это была бы моя вина, если бы мы не сделали этого.

— Но ты этого не сделал, — прошептал Гарри в ответ.

— Я…

— Ты этого не сделал, — настаивал он, Гарри, впиваясь пальцами в мускулистую спину Луи, желая, чтобы тот поверил. — Ты слышал нас. Мы звучали намного лучше, чем на саундчеке.

Томлинсон вступил в припев с некоторым колебанием, и он не был таким сильным певцом, каким он мог быть, но к тому времени, когда он должен был возглавить припев, он сделал это. Он сделал это.

— Может, спустимся вниз и посмотрим еще раз? — спросил Гарри.

Луи тихо рассмеялся ему в плечо.

— Все в порядке, Хазза.

Гарри оставил эту тему. Он снова принялся потирать спину Луи. Она нагрелась, но ему все еще холодно.

— Что ты вообще так долго делал на улице? — спросил Стайлс.

— В основном играл в Angry Birds на телефоне Зейна, — сказал Луи. — Застрял на уровне самолета и решил, что пора возвращаться.

Гарри рассмеялся и закрыл рот рукой. Он виновато посмотрел через плечо в темную комнату, надеясь, что не разбудил других парней.

Он почувствовал, как Луи приглушенно хихикал ему в плечо, и легонько хлопнул его по плечу.

— Замолчи, — зашипел он на него, пытаясь удержаться от смеха.

— Прости, любовь моя, — сказал Луи. — Ты должен научиться быть тихим.

 

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся от жужжания телефона, спрятанного под подушкой. Он потер щеку. В комнате яркий солнечный свет, и никого из парней там нет. Он открыл телефон, и… Ох…

Там его фотография. Сделанная, наверное, несколько минут назад. Одна сторона его лица прижата к подушке, рот непривлекательно широко открыт, волосы в беспорядке вьются, на щеке красный след.

Еще у него в ноздрях две кухонные соломинки, значит, у них с Луи снова все в порядке.

Он сделал из Гарри моржа, как было сказано в текстовом сообщении, и теперь это его новая заставка.

 

Они дожили до следующей недели.

Belle Amie и Кэти Вайссел оказались последними. Голоса разделились, все зашло в тупик, и Belle Amie с наименьшим количеством голосов отправили домой.

 

Парни уже добрых полчаса ждали в приемной Саймона Коуэлла, нервничая и переживая, а он все не приходил. Странно не то, что он не пришел на встречу, — еще только начало двенадцатого, а Гарри знал, что Саймон редко просыпался раньше полудня, — а то, что с ними не было съемочной группы.

— Почему сегодня здесь нет съемочной группы?

Помощник Саймона, не отрываясь от дел, ответил:

— Слишком заняты, чтобы быть сегодня с вами.

Это не совсем верно, потому что Саймон почти никогда не упускал возможности оказаться перед камерами «X-Фактора». И Гарри помнил, что съемочные группы, как правило, всегда следовали за ними. В любой момент времени по крайней мере один из пятерых из них, скорее всего, затевал какой-нибудь розыгрыш, а если нет, то готов записать фрагмент для шоу.

Гарри оглядел парней. Все уставились в экраны телефонов. Рядом с ним Лиам с серьезным выражением лица обновлял свой Твиттер. Зейн по другую сторону от Лиама уставился мутным взглядом на экран, постоянно что-то печатая, а затем приглаживая волосы. Луи сидел на подлокотнике дивана рядом с Гарри, лениво пиная костыли Пейна, прислоненные к стене. Найл нервно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

Стайлсу, наверное, тоже нужно было обновить свой Твиттер, особенно после того, как он поднял шум из-за того, что не выдал свой пароль. Но тревога в комнате слишком ощутима для него, чтобы придумать что-нибудь оптимистичное для фанатов.

Они все прекрасно знали, что Саймон, за исключением нескольких коротких слов на камеру, не разговаривал с ними после того, как они бросили ему вызов с изменениями в их выступлении в субботу. Гарри не знал, насколько фальсифицированы результаты, но в любом случае они будут в безопасности какое-то время, если голоса поклонников что-то значат и если только голос Саймона считался, поскольку он не захочет быть единственным судьей без группы теперь, когда ушли Belle Amie.

Но Гарри также лучше, чем большинство людей, знал, какой силой может обладать Саймон.

Но сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он как раз вытаскивал свой iPod из кармана толстовки, когда Лиам нарушил тишину.

— Вы видели вчерашнюю статью в «Телеграфе»?

— Какую статью? — спросил Найл.

— Вот. — Пейн выпрямился. — Кто-то отправил мне. Они предсказали, что исключат Belle Amie, потому что они, типа, сглазили себя, когда начали свою песню в гробах. Предположим, они правы.

Он замолк и посмотрел на Зейна. Он должен понимать, что это, возможно, не самая чувствительная вещь, которую можно прочитать, когда Малику — ну, кем там приходилась ему Женева? Партнером по поцелуям? — пришлось собрать вещи и уехать с остальными девушками сегодня.

— Извини, — смущенно сказал Лиам.

Зейн просто пожал плечами.

— Также они назвали песню Вагнера «безумной мелодией», — продолжил Лиам. А потом сделал паузу и прокрутил статью на телефоне вниз. Гарри посчитал, что замечание вполне уместно. — Они сказали, что Кэти похожа на Леди Гагу. Им не нравилось, как Эйден спел «Thriller», но они считают, что Шер и Мэтт справились.

Он прокрутил вниз еще немного, потом остановился и сказал:

— Вы знали, что Шейн Уорд сказал, что мы имитируем?

Гарри этого не помнил, но вряд ли это единственное, что Шейн сказал о них за все эти годы.

— Что? — рявкнул Зейн.

— Вот сволочь, — сказал Луи. — Они еще что-нибудь о нас сказали?

— Что-нибудь хорошее о нас, — подсказал Найл.

Пейн снова посмотрел в телефон.

— Ну, тут говорится, что они ошиблись после — они назвали это «неудачей с микрофоном». И, эм, они сказали, что с красной подводкой мы выглядели так, будто у нас глазная инфекция.

Гарри не мог удержаться от смеха. Луи толкнул его в плечо.

— Я просил чего-нибудь _хорошего_ , — хныкнул Найл. — Мое бедное сердце не выдержит.

— Ну… — Лиам оторвался от телефона и посмотрел на них. На его губах появилась улыбка. — Они также посчитали, что это наше лучшее выступление.

 

Саймон долго и пристально смотрел на них через комнату. Несмотря на то что его многолетний опыт был на стороне этого холодного взгляда, у Гарри все еще все поджималось при его виде.

— Мальчики, — наконец произнес мужчина. — Не припомните ли вы, случайно, один наш разговор — о, несколько дней назад, — в котором вы согласились больше ничего не менять, не посоветовавшись со мной?

Никто не ответил.

— И что внесение изменений в прямой эфир без консультации со мной будет серьезной проблемой?

Гарри посмотрел на Сандипа, который присоединился к ним, и он определенно не счастлив. Он всегда был достаточно покладистым один на один, но никогда не был особенно восприимчив ни к одной из их попыток контролировать собственную музыку.

— Мы не виноваты, — слабо начал Лиам. — Наши микрофоны…

— Ах, точно, ваши микрофоны, — сказал Коуэлл. — Это хорошая история, если не считать того, что я знаю из достоверных источников, что с вашими микрофонами все _в порядке_.

Он многозначительно посмотрел на Гарри.

— За исключением того, что ты держал в своих руках, я прав?

— Это я виноват, — вмешался Луи. — Это я поменял…

— Нет, — громко оборвал его Гарри.

Он ненавидел переговоры, никогда в них не преуспевал и знал, что никогда не победит Саймона. Но черт с ним, если он позволит Луи взять вину на себя.

— Гарри, не надо… — начал Томлинсон.

— Нет. — Гарри выпрямился, все еще глядя на Саймона. — Это был я. Я заставил Луи поменяться микрофонами прямо перед выходом. Он ничего об этом не знал.

— Это правда? — спросил Саймон. Он выгнул бровь и оглядел комнату. — А остальные? Вы двое одолжили Гарри свои микрофоны в середине выступления.

— Да, потому что его микрофон был выключен, — вставил Найл. — Никто бы его не услышал.

— Микрофон _Гарри_ не был выключен, — многозначительно сказал Саймон. Он смотрел на Гарри, и тот заставлял себя не отводить взгляд.

— Нет, — сказал Стайлс. — Но микрофон _Луи_ был выключен. По какой-то причине мой был громче.

— Это нормально — вносить коррективы, чтобы динамика звука соответствовала видению группы, — впервые сказал Сандип.

— Видение группы в том, — сказал Коуэлл, все еще глядя на Гарри, — что ты солист, если это не очевидно.

— Конечно, это было очевидно, — сказал Гарри. Он сжал кулаки на бедрах. Он мог практически чувствовать, как между ними натянулась цепь. — Но мы так не работаем. Мы все равны. Мы группа.

— Вы — группа, которую _мы_ сформировали, — холодно сказал Саймон. — Мы создали One Direction, потому что у вас был потенциал. Но, возможно, у вас не такое светлое будущее, как мы надеялись.

— Саймон имеет в виду вот что, — вмешался Сандип, успокаивающим жестом указывая на них. — Выбор, который вы делаете, влияет не только на вас пятерых. В это вложены другие люди.

 

— Кто-нибудь еще не понял, что именно произошло? — спросил Хоран.

После того как Саймон отпустил их, они тайком отправились перекусить в закусочную. Они почти ничего не сказали с тех пор, как покинули собрание, и теперь никто из них не притронулся к еде, за которую они только что заплатили. Даже Найл просто развернул свой сэндвич. Гарри знал, что все они предпочли бы сесть в метро и найти еду как можно дальше от офисов Syco. Но у них осталось не так много времени, прежде чем они должны встретиться с Сандипом.

— Ну, Саймон угрожал нам, — сказал Луи. На его лице не было и тени юмора, когда он смотрел на Гарри через скрипучий стол. — А потом Гарри оказался идиотом, который взял всю вину на себя.

— А потом они наказали нас, предоставив больше времени для репетиций и еще больше репетиций, — добавил Зейн, сидя рядом с Луи. — Что не совсем похоже на наказание.

Лиам встретился с Гарри взглядом через стол и после долгого молчания сказал:

— Мне кажется, Гарри есть что сказать.

— Неужели? — спросил Найл.

Стайлс прекрасно знал, что Лиам хотел от него услышать, и он правда хотел рассказать. Он знал, что должен сказать им, кто он такой, пока это не затянулось. Но он должен поговорить с Луи. Он не мог… Ему нужно было, чтобы Луи понял, прежде чем он расскажет кому-нибудь еще.

Поэтому он выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.

— Сандип не настоящий преподаватель по вокалу.

— Что? — Пейн хмуро посмотрел на него. — Гарри, ты же знаешь, я не это имел в виду…

— А разве нет? — перебил Найл. — Тогда кто такой Сандип? Покемон?

Луи швырнул в него скомканной салфеткой.

— Покемон? Серьезно, это первое, что пришло в голову?

— Он не может быть покемоном, — сказал Зейн. — Он американец.

— А как американское происхождение связано с покемонами? — спросил Луи.

— Потому что они японцы, верно?

— Можем ли мы перестать говорить о покемонах всего на одну секунду? — прервал Лиам громко и разочарованно. — Гарри, пора, тебе действительно нужно рассказать…

— У нас нет времени, — сказал Стайлс, постукивая себя по запястью. Его запястье, где, хорошо, он, по-видимому, носил полдюжины браслетов, но почему-то не часы. Он спрятал руку под стол, пока это полностью не подорвало его точку зрения, и продолжил: — Мы должны вернуться, чтобы встретиться с Сандипом, не так ли?

— Не раньше чем через пятнадцать минут, — сказал Лиам. Потому что у него, очевидно, были часы.

— Тогда сейчас не _подходящее_ время, — возразил Гарри.

— Подождите, если Сандип не покемон и не преподаватель по вокалу, ты не хочешь сказать нам, кто он? — спросил Хоран.

— Он просто автор песен, — сказал Гарри. А потом поежился, когда услышал себя, потому что это прозвучало слишком резко, а Сандип этого не заслуживал. В конце концов, он был ответственен за огромную часть их раннего успеха. Гарри не гордился плохой нотой, на которой они расстались после второго альбома. Поэтому он добавил: — Я имею в виду, не «просто» автор песен. Он действительно хороший, вроде как хитмейкер на каком-то уровне?

— Правда? — спросил Лиам. — Какие песни он написал?

— Эм, — сказал Гарри. У Сандипа были хиты до «What Makes You Beautiful». Но он не мог вспомнить ни одного, кроме их и Арианы Гранде, и ни одной из песен не было в 2010.

Но у Зейна был телефон, и он зачитал:

— Как гласит Википедия, он писал для JLS, и Леоны Льюис, и, черт, Ашера…

— И Бритни Спирс, — добавил Хоран, заглядывая через плечо.

— Почему мы этого не знали? И почему тогда он наш преподаватель по вокалу?

И у Гарри не было ответа на этот вопрос, но, по крайней мере, это отвлекло Лиама.

 

— Гарри, подожди. — Луи потянул его за рукав, чтобы они были на шаг позади остальных, ожидая, когда они перейдут дорогу обратно в студию.

— В чем дело?

— Что ты там делал с Саймоном? Или с микрофонами той ночью? Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что не сделаешь этого снова, — сказал шатен.

Гарри повернулся. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Луи надел очки, так что глаза были светлее, чем обычно в полуденном солнечном свете. У него мягкие волосы, углы лица не такие острые, как через пару лет, а он так молод.

 — Я не могу обещать, — сказал ему он.

— Но что, если Саймон больше не захочет, чтобы ты был главным? — тихо спросил Луи.

— Именно.

Луи лишь сильнее нахмурился.

— Гарри, ты должен быть звездой, ты же знаешь. Ты не можешь отказаться от этого, — сказал он. Гарри покачал головой. Луи вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. — По крайней мере, пообещай, что не сделаешь этого ради меня, ладно?

Загорелся зеленый сигнал светофора, и это избавило Гарри от необходимости искать способ сказать этому мальчику, что нет ничего, чего бы он не сделал для него.

 

На следующий день Гарри показывал свои зубы Найлу и спрашивал:

— У меня банан в зубах?

— Нет, — сказал тот. А потом со смехом спросил: — Может ли банан застрять в зубах?

По-видимому, так и было, поскольку Гарри из-за этого не садился на интервью по крайней мере дважды.

Он кинул банановую кожуру в мусорное ведро. И хотя крышки почему-то не было, кожура все равно отскочила и упала на пол. Он вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поднять ее.

— Подожди. — Найл остановил его, когда он пытался выйти из кухни.

Стайлс хмуро на него посмотрел.

— Разве у нас нет видеодневника?

— Да, но… — Найл оглянулся, словно желая убедиться, что они одни. — Я хотел спросить, Луи тебя беспокоит?

— Это из-за того, как он сменил мой рингтон вчера вечером?

Хоран покачал головой, но затем его губы искривились в ностальгической улыбке.

— Хотя порно-стоны были забавными. Особенно когда звонила твоя мама и…

— Ладно, ладно, давай больше никогда не будем об этом говорить, — обиженно сказал Гарри. Было достаточно трудно говорить с матерью и притворяться шестнадцатилетним Гарри Стайлсом, которого она знала. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать это, услышав хриплые женские стоны, исходящие из его телефона.

— Я имел в виду, — продолжил Найл, — тебя беспокоит то, как он ведет себя с тобой?

— То, как он ведет себя со мной? — переспросил Стайлс.

— Ну, знаешь, — сказал он, — хочет быть с тобой все время. И все время прикасается к тебе. И, типа, все время спит с тобой в кровати.

— Что? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. — Почему ты думаешь, что меня это беспокоит?

— Раньше я так не думал, — заявил Найл. — Я имею в виду, вы были такими же с самого начала.

— А теперь _нет_?

Гарри не мог поверить, что они разговаривают об этом.

— Ну да, — сказал Хоран так, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. — Теперь ты всегда стараешься сидеть как можно дальше от него. И если он подойдет слишком близко, ты отойдешь. И ты не разговариваешь с ним так много, как раньше. Иногда кажется, что ты даже не хочешь смотреть на него. И…

— Найл, — перебил его Стайлс. — Мы с Луи провели вместе все утро. Ты был там, помнишь? К тому времени как появились камеры, мои ноги онемели от того, как долго он сидел у меня на коленях.

Найл щелкнул пальцами.

— Вот именно… Ты избегаешь его только из-за других людей, не так ли? Так это из-за Хуис?

— Найл, я не избегаю… Погоди, что такое Хуис? — спросил Гарри.

— Так вас называют фанаты, — сказал Найл. — Ну, знаешь, как два имени вместе. Мы с Лиамом — это Ниам, а с Зейном — это Нейн.

Гарри тупо смотрел на него в течение нескольких мгновений, а затем сказал:

— Нет. Вы — Зайл.

— Так значит, ты знаешь обо мне и Зейне, но не слышал о Хуис?

— Нет, господи, конечно. Я просто думаю, что для нас должно быть имя получше.

— Ладно? — Найл заколебался. — Так почему ты избегаешь его? Потому что ты не хочешь, чтобы люди все неправильно поняли?

— А что не так? — спросил Гарри, потому что чем больше Найл говорил, тем меньше смысла имели его слова.

— Что вы вместе, — сказал Хоран. — Как настоящая пара.

Гарри уставился на него.

— Или что ты гей? Не понимаю, почему это так важно, приятель, — сказал Хоран. — Но я думаю, это нормально, если ты не хочешь, чтобы люди думали, что ты такой.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы люди думали, что я гей? — медленно проговорил Гарри.

— Я имею в виду, я так _не_ думаю, — сказал Найл. — Ты никогда не казался таким, кого это волнует.

— Я не из таких, — сказал Гарри. Но его вдруг осенило, что Найл прав.

Этим утром, когда пришли операторы и он столкнул Луи с колен. Вчера в офисе Саймона, когда он сидел так далеко от Луи, как только мог. На записи, когда он изо всех сил старался не смотреть на Луи. Когда он избегал обнимать его, даже когда все остальные парни обнимались. Как он всегда оглядывался, чтобы убедиться, что их не снимают, когда Луи подходил слишком близко. И если их снимали, то он быстро находил способ отдалиться.

— Просто… ты же видел, как Луи выглядит, когда ты его избегаешь, верно? — продолжил Найл. — Типа, немного растерянно, но в основном грустно, и я подумал…

— Господи Иисусе, — сказал Стайлс. Потому что, _конечно_ , он не знал, как выглядит Луи, когда он это делал. Не тогда, когда он делал все возможное, чтобы не смотреть в его сторону.

— Я знаю, что у него есть девушка, — продолжил ирландец, явно не замечая смятения Гарри. — Но он разговаривает с ней меньше, чем я с Амелией, а мы расстались несколько недель назад. И то, как он иногда смотрит на тебя — я не хочу делать предположений, но если у тебя будут проблемы с этим, если окажется, что ему нравятся парни…

Гарри схватил его за руку, чтобы заставить замолчать.

— Найл, нет. Ты все неправильно понял. Ты ошибаешься, я бы никогда…

Но потом у него даже не было возможности все прояснить, потому что они опаздывали на видеодневник и Лиам пришел, чтобы собрать их.

 

Луи пришел даже позже, чем они с Найлом. Они уже начали снимать, и Гарри начал беспокоиться, когда Луи появился наверху лестницы с крышкой мусорного ведра над головой.

Та самая отсутствующая крышка кухонного ящика. Что должно быть наименее гигиеничной вещью, когда-либо надевавшейся на голову.

Гарри улыбнулся ему, пока другие парни смеялись над его выходками, но он боялся, что это могло выглядеть грустно. И когда возник вопрос, какую суперсилу он выберет, он сказал «путешествие во времени», потому что это то, что он сказал, когда его впервые спросили в начальной школе, и с тех пор он застрял с этим.

Даже если в данный момент он не совсем уверен, что ему следует доверять такую силу.

Позже, когда их спросили об их первом поцелуе, Гарри рассказал историю Дня Святого Валентина в 2007 году. Он даже не заметил, что остановился, как всегда, после того, как рассказал только первую половину истории.

 

— Джемма, я гомофоб? — спросил Гарри, как только сестра взяла трубку.

— Что?

— Я гомофоб? — повторил он.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — спросила Джемма. — Гарри, ты самый гейский человек из всех, кого я знаю.

— Я уверен, что это не так, — сказал Гарри. Хотя, возможно, она еще не встретила своего друга Фила.

— Ну, больше нет, — усмехнулась она. — Не пока ты притворяешься, что обхаживаешь каждую девушку в этом доме.

— Я не притворяюсь, что кого-то обхаживаю, — раздраженно сказал Гарри. — Они пишут об этом в газетах. И в любом случае ты можешь быть геем и гомофобом.

— Ну, я правда так не думаю, — сказала она. — О чем вообще речь? Дело в будущем? Что — для записи — я все еще не уверена, что ты из будущего и просто потакаю тебе.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлс, потому что она уверяла его в этом каждый раз, когда они разговаривали.

Он глянул в окно на импровизированную лужайку в саду, щурясь от яркого послеполуденного солнца. Он знал, что там Луи и кто-то еще, но он не мог различить их силуэты.

— Может, дело в будущем, — наконец сказал он. — Я имею в виду, что просидел в шкафу восемь лет…

— Ты никогда не был в шкафу, — перебила она. — Никогда. Я бы знала.

— Ты удивишься, как легко тебя туда запихнуть, — сказал он. Он издал сдавленный смешок. Он все еще не мог разобрать, где Луи. — Просто подписав не ту страницу в контракте, понимаешь?

— Гарри…

Он покачал головой, и отражение юного Гарри Стайлса в окне сделало то же самое. Он сказал Джемме:

— Но ты, типа, получишь за это несколько миллионов фунтов. Вот в чем дело.


	5. Глава 5

— Я очень, очень беспокоюсь о Гарри, — сказал Луи.

Позади них Гарри делал вид, что возился с коробкой «Уитабикс»¹.

— Он просто не может оставаться в одежде, — со вздохом продолжил он. — Это мешает нам заниматься.

— Как нам сосредоточиться? — согласился Лиам. — Мы просто хотим, чтобы нас считали хорошими певцами.

Это уже пятый дубль.

В первый раз Найл напортачил, потому что не мог удержаться от смеха.

Во второй раз захихикал уже Гарри. Это рассмешило Зейна и Найла, и Луи бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

В третий раз в комнату забрел сонный Мэтт Кардл в поисках завтрака.

В четвертый раз реплики Найла и Зейна были успешно перепоручены только двум членам группы, которые могли сделать каменное лицо. И это работало до тех пор, пока Зейн не поднял свой журнал достаточно высоко, чтобы прикрыть обнаженные части тела Гарри.

Несмотря на все это, Лиам продолжал смотреть на Гарри тем же смущенным взглядом, который у него был с тех пор, как Конни прервала их в тренировочной комнате и объявила об этом коротком видео. Как будто он был удивлен, что двадцатичетырехлетний Гарри Стайлс слишком взрослый для этого.

— Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, — сказал Пейн.

Гарри сделал вид, что разговаривает по телефону, и медленно прошел за ними. Найл поднял журнал — на этот раз работа была поручена ему, — чтобы прикрыть его.

На первом плане Луи театрально вздохнул и откинулся назад на стул. Он пожаловался:

— Он всегда голый.

Когда все закончилось, Луи повторил свои предыдущие слова, что отрывок был бы круче, если бы Гарри на самом деле снял трусы.

И Стайлс снова начал хихикать, когда не мог перестать думать обо всех тех случаях, когда Луи жаловался на то, что он ходил голым по их квартире, когда пытался работать.

Эти жалобы закончились тем, что Гарри вытащили на ближайшую плоскую поверхность. Каким-то образом и на этот раз Гарри оказался прижатым к дивану, а Луи сидел на нем сверху и держал его руки прижатыми к телу.

За этим, однако, последовала череда событий, в которой Гарри не совсем уверен, но которая закончилась тем, что футболка Зейна была пропитана молоком, а сам Стайлс в туалете выбирал мюсли из своих кудряшек.

Он заметил в зеркале свое обнаженное тело. Ему все еще неприятно видеть свое отражение. Дело не в том, что его телу шестнадцать и оно выглядит на этот возраст. Не то чтобы его волосы еще походили на что-то близкое к фактическому заранее запланированному стилю. И ему на самом деле все равно, что там, где он привык видеть подтянутые мышцы, все еще было немного детского жирка.

Его беспокоил тот факт, как пусто выглядит его тело.

Все воспоминания, которые он привык запечатлевать на своей коже, просто исчезли. Путешественник ясно дал понять, что, говоря «да», он говорит «да» тому, чтобы прожить последние восемь лет заново. А это значит, что пройдет два года, прежде чем ему исполнится восемнадцать и он сможет даже подумать о том, чтобы сделать их.

Он провел по несуществующей бабочке на мягкой коже живота.

На этот раз у него могут быть совершенно другие татуировки.

 

Гарри, теперь одетый в свободные брюки и полосатый верх, который, как он думал, принадлежал Луи, и пояс Coca-Cola, Гарри не уверен, что изначально он вообще принадлежал кому-либо из них, сидел на одной из кроватей, обновляя свой Твиттер, когда его нашел Лиам.

— Конни забрала остальных, чтобы сделать одно из этих объявлений, — сказал ему Лиам.

А потом, обыскав дом в поисках места, где их не найдут, они оказались в тренажерном зале.

— Неплохой выбор песни, — сказал Гарри, когда Лиам достал вокальные листы.

— Но?.. — подсказал Пейн.

— Сандип не понимает, — сказал Гарри.

Он сел на скамейку рядом с Лиамом и протянул ему распечатку текста.

— Это не его вина, — продолжил он. — Он не знает, в чем наши сильные и слабые стороны и как мы подходим друг другу. А они хотят хорошие кадры, так что он, типа, тратит время, давая нам упражнения, которые даже не то, над чем нам нужно работать.

Вчера они провели с ним два часа в Syco, и большую часть этого времени Гарри провел, снимаясь на камеру, лежа на полу, пока Сандип учил его петь диафрагмой.

— Если бы ему было не наплевать, он бы знал, что я стараюсь держать горло слишком туго, так что это противоположно тому, над чем я должен работать, — сказал он. — Но в любом случае его время лучше потратить на то, чтобы научить вас с Найлом гармонировать, или Зейна проектировать, или убедить Луи перестать сдерживаться. Но… — Гарри пожал плечами. — Он и правда не преподаватель по вокалу, так ведь?

Лиам посмотрел на листок с текстом.

— Но для нас это неплохая песня, — повторил Стайлс. — Стихи звучат хорошо, когда они разделены, и в конце каждый из нас мог бы спеть по строчке. — Он указал на лист бумаги. — Не уверен, что Зейну здесь стоит лидировать. — Он указал на другое место на бумаге. — Это не в его стиле. Но то, как построена хоровая часть, идеально подходит для Луи.

— Серьезно? Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он так пел, — сказал Лиам. А потом нахмурился. — Может быть, немного на прошлой неделе.

— Да, он… Он может это сделать, — сказал Гарри. Он указал на другой отрывок. — А Найл вполне может исполнить этот дерзкий куплет.

— Я уже представил, — согласился Лиам, кивая. — А как насчет этого — не думаешь ли ты, что у тебя получится лучше…

Но тут их прервала съемочная группа.

Лиам ходил уже без костылей, но лодыжка все еще ныла, поэтому он возился с гантелями, пока Гарри притворялся, что бежит по дорожке, пока они не записали то, зачем пришли.

 

Парни спрятались в одной из пустых гостиных в здании Syco. Они ждали своей очереди, чтобы записать свои реплики в благотворительном сингле.

— Это… Смотри, я тебе покажу, — сказал Гарри Томлинсону. — Просто послушай. Остальные будут петь со мной.

Вчера они спели со всеми изменениями, и ни Сандип, ни кто-либо другой не возразили. Кроме Луи, которого все еще нужно убедить.

Он начал со слов «Добрые сердца не создают историю»² и остановился, прежде чем добраться до повторяющихся строк в конце.

— Это звучит неплохо, Гарри, — сказал Луи.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри. Он не мог сдержать самодовольной улыбки. — А теперь ты попробуй.

— Нет, — оборвал его Луи. — Я имею в виду, что это звучит очень хорошо и без этого. Мы должны все оставить как есть.

— Лу, — сказал Гарри, качая головой. — Послушай, я не собираюсь притворяться, что я плохой певец, ладно? — Он быстро взглянул на Лиама, в основном чтобы убедиться, что он не собирался выпалить, что Гарри из будущего, в этот неподходящий момент. — Я имею в виду, это не звучало бы _плохо_ , если бы я вел второй припев. Или любого из нас. Лиам отлично справляется с первым. Но если ты сделаешь это, будет лучше. Обещаю.

— Хаз… — начал он.

Но Лиам прервал его.

— Ты хочешь выиграть конкурс или нет?

Луи выглядел немного потерянным, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. А потом сказал:

— Ладно.

Но прежде чем он закончил первую строчку Kids in America, Гарри остановил их.

— Лу, — попросил он. — Просто пой, как ты.

— Я _и так_ пою, как я, — сказал Луи, и Гарри слышал разочарование в его голосе. — Я же сказал, что не буду звучать так хорошо, как ты. Как и любой из вас. Я не понимаю, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я выделялся.

— Потому что ты ошибаешься! — сказал Гарри, разводя руками. — Я слышу, что ты сдерживаешься. Ты заставишь нас звучать потрясающе, если прекратишь это делать.

— Я слишком громкий, — сказал Луи, свирепо глядя на него. — По какой-то причине они же выключили микрофон, или ты забыл об этом?

— Они так же ошибаются, как и ты. — Гарри, если честно, до сих пор не понимал, почему у Луи выключили микрофон. Даже если бы они хотели, чтобы Гарри пел громче, конечно, любой мог услышать, что голос Луи в хоре сделал бы их звучание лучше.

— Ладно, — огрызнулся Луи. — Давайте, блять, сделаем это.

Гарри повернулся к Найлу, который удивленно выгнул брови. Гарри кивнул, тот сильнее выгнул брови, но потом пожал плечами и начал петь последнюю перед припевом строчку.

Стайлс и другие парни подхватили на припеве, и Луи — может быть, ему нужно было разозлиться, чтобы сделать это, но на этот раз он правильно прокричал строки и легко их преодолел.

На этот раз Гарри не останавливал до тех пор, пока они не дошли до «ла-ла-ла».

Луи оглянулся на них и сказал:

— Видите?

— Черт, Гарри, ты был прав, — сказал Лиам.

— Да, приятель, как ты узнал? — спросил Зейн.

Луи нахмурился, когда он смотрел на них. Гарри только ухмыльнулся своему мальчику, зная, что у него появились ямочки на щеках.

— Почему бы ему не спеть и в первом припеве? — спросил Малик.

Гарри пожал плечами и сказал:

— Мы может попробовать и так, и так.

— Нет, мне нравится так, — сказал Лиам. — Будет лучше, если он вступит позже.

— Как мы сделали с крещендо в "Total Eclipse of the Heart", — сказал Найл. — Он будет держать микрофон выключенным, и будет ясно, что он не поет, пока не придет и не возьмет дело в свои руки.

— Ты говоришь обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет, — огрызнулся Луи. — Разве у меня нет права голоса?

— Нет, четверо против одного, — ухмыльнулся Найл. — Демократический бойз-бэнд, помнишь?

 

— Итак, Пейно, с кем ты разговаривал? — Луи толкнул Лиама ногой в бок.

Тот бросил на него раздраженный взгляд и убежал. Но Гарри успел заметить румянец на его щеках и улыбнулся.

— У нее такая фигура, приятель, — сказал Зейн, откидываясь на спинку стула рядом с Гарри. Они сидели в стороне от спортзала, делая перерыв между хореографическими прогонами. —  
Может еще.

Гарри посмотрел через весь зал туда, где Лиам болтал с одной из танцовщиц. Танцовщица, о которой шла речь, была с длинными вьющимися каштановыми волосами и в облегающих колготках и делала растяжку на одном из ковриков.

— Да, может, — сказал Хоран, немного загипнотизированный. Его глаза вылезали из орбит с тех пор, как они приехали и увидели, как разминаются танцоры. С тех пор он не сводил с них глаз.

Гарри пришла в голову одна идея, и он откинулся назад, чтобы привлечь внимание Луи за спиной Найла. Луи вопросительно выгнул брови, и Стайлс бросил на бутылку с водой многозначительный взгляд. Он знал, что ухмылялся, и это выглядело бы чертовски подозрительно, если бы Найл обратил на него капельку внимания.

Когда Луи передал ему бутылку, крышка уже была снята, так что все, что требовалось, это поднять ее над головой Найла и…

— Блять! — Найл вскочил, отряхивая мокрые волосы. Он повернулся к ним. — Что за… Луи!

Тот только ухмыльнулся и поднял руки вверх.

— Это был не я.

Гарри понял, что бутылка с водой все еще у него в руке, и он отбросил ее в сторону. Она с грохотом упала на пол позади него.

— Гарри? — проскулил Найл, чувствуя себя преданным. — Ты меня насквозь промочил.

Стайлс осмотрел его, начиная с мокрых волос — все еще неестественно светлых, даже мокрых — и заканчивая белой футболкой, мокрой и прилипшей к его худой груди.

— Да, — согласился Гарри.

Зейн хихикнул сбоку от него, и даже Лиам засмеялся, когда он покачал головой.

— Ты выглядел так, будто тебе нужно немного остыть, — невинно сказал Стайлс.

Найл хмыкнул и попытался выжать воду из волос на Гарри. За исключением того, что они слишком влажные и все стекло ему на шею.

— Как я могу думать о чем-то другом? — проскулил Хоран. — Просто их так много… — Он взмахнул руками, как будто не мог нормально думать.

— Можно подумать, что ты никогда в жизни не видел девушку, чувак.

— Но. Сиськи, — сказал он. Он смотрел на Гарри широко раскрытыми глазами. — Только не говори мне, что ты тоже не отвлекаешься. Ты испортил хореографию больше, чем я сегодня.

— Пол скользкий. — Он пожал плечами. И добавил, потому что, как бы сильно он ни был приучен за последние годы не говорить такие вещи, он очень хотел бы прояснить это: — Во всяком случае дело не в сиськах.

Он поймал на себе странный взгляд Томлинсона.

— Так значит, ты по задницам? — спросил Зейн.

Гарри очень осторожно отвернулся от Луи. Он не уверен, что мог бы убедительно отрицать это прямо сейчас, не с тем фактом, что Луи в спортивных штанах отвлекал его еще больше, чем скользкий пол.

Вместо этого он откинулся на спинку стула и поднял пустую бутылку из-под воды, которую кинул туда минутами ранее. Но он потянулся слишком далеко, и кресло стало накреняться, пока Луи не схватил его за бедро и не толкнул обратно.

Его рука надолго не задержалась, но Гарри мог поклясться чем угодно, что он все еще чувствовал его прикосновение через собственные штаны. Он хотел сказать Луи, чтобы тот повторил, только на этот раз сильнее, чтобы оставил синяки, чтобы Гарри мог потом проследить форму его отпечатков пальцев на коже.

Разве что. Вероятно, это было бы неприятно говорить своему платоническому лучшему другу.

Вместо этого Гарри боролся с тем, как пылали его шестнадцатилетние щеки, и повернулся к Лиаму:

— Значит, у тебя есть номер Даниэль?

— Нет, я… — начал Пейн.

— Подожди, я думал, ты неравнодушен к Шерил Коул, — перебил его Луи. — Ты говорил мне о ней прошлой ночью.

— Я сказал, потому что ты вел себя глупо, — сказал Лиам. — И она на десять лет старше меня, приятель. Этого никогда не случится.

Гарри внутренне простонал. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось говорить о Лиаме и Шерил.

— Никогда не знаешь, — засмеялся Луи. Он толкнул Лиама ногой. — Может, ей нравятся помоложе.

— Луи, — строго сказал Лиам.

— Что? Я не осуждаю.

Гарри смотрел вниз на свои фиолетовые кроссовки. Интересно, что бы сказал Луи, если бы узнал, что Гарри на шесть лет старше его и хочет его.

— Заткнись. И в любом случае нет. — Лиам повернулся к Гарри. — Я не взял номер Даниэль, но мы увидимся завтра на саундчеке, так что я подумал, может быть… — Он остановился, вероятно что-то осознав. — Откуда ты знаешь ее имя?

— Э-э-э, — протянул Стайлс.

Лиам посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Подожди, ты… я…?

— Гарри, наверное, добрался до нее первым. Ты же знаешь, как он относится к девушкам, — сказал Найл. Похоже, он наконец-то перестал трястись и плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Стул все еще мокрый. Но и Найл тоже, так что это не имеет большого значения.

— Нет, единственная девушка, к которой Гарри в последнее время неравнодушен, это Ребекка, — сказал Зейн.

— О боже, — простонал Стайлс. Он опустил голову на руки. — Я не флиртовал с ней.

— Да, только потому, что он разговаривает с женщиной, не значит, что он пытается закадрить ее, — сказал Луи с более чем очевидным намеком на раздражение в голосе.

— А почему бы и нет? — спросил Найл. — Она тоже ниче такая.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть фотографии ее детей, — пробормотал Гарри. Они с Ребеккой сейчас в том же возрасте, и не похоже, что Гарри когда-либо действительно думал, что у него уже будут дети. Правда, когда ему было шестнадцать, семнадцать, восемнадцать и… ладно, может, он всегда надеялся, что так и будет. Он не виноват, что просто любит детей.

— А, так это потому, что у нее дети? — спросил Малик. — Для меня это не имеет значения.

Гарри вздохнул. Он точно знал, что это важно для Зейна. По крайней мере, через год после того, как он три месяца мутил с Ребеккой в туре «Х-Фактора» и она сказала, что хочет познакомить его с ними.

Но вместо того чтобы спорить, Гарри честно ответил:

— Я никогда в жизни не флиртовал с женщиной.

— Ты самый кокетливый кокетка в доме, Кудряш, — сказал Луи.

— Ладно, я никогда _намеренно_ не флиртовал с женщиной, — поправил себя Гарри. — Не мой тип…

Но тут его прервал Брайан, появившийся перед ними, потирая руки.

— Ладно, ребята, хватит болтать. Готовы к еще одному прогону? На этот раз покажите больше энергии.

 

На следующий день Гарри, который провел слишком много дней в своей жизни, скрываясь в тесных студиях звукозаписи на втором этаже здания Syco, потерялся.

Немного.

Возможно.

Они только что закончили записывать свою часть благотворительного сингла, и Гарри отлучился в туалет в середине того, как Шер и Кэти жаловалась парням на дополнительные часы практики, которые они получали всю неделю.

Туалет он нашел без труда. Проблема была в том, чтобы вернуться. Если бы это было через пару лет в будущем, он смог бы ориентироваться по атрибутике One Direction, украшающей стены. Но в 2010 году все узкие белые коридоры выглядели одинаково.

Как только он собирался завернуть за угол, он услышал знакомый мужской голос.

— Ну, если мы хотим ворваться в Америку…

Он не мог понять, кто это.

— Разве не рано думать об этом? — Это Сандип, на этот раз с легким техасским акцентом. — Они только начинают.

Гарри собрался сделать шаг вперед. Сандип мог бы подсказать ему, как вернуться. Но затем другой мужчина сказал:

— Ты вообще видел отчеты за эту неделю? Эти парни едва умеют петь и уже приносят больше денег, чем кто-либо другой. Мы должны действовать, пока можем. У нас не было настоящего хита после Леоны, и где она сейчас?

— Мальчики не так уж плохи, — настаивал Сандип. — После этой последней недели они, кажется, приходят в себя.

Гарри теребил свои браслеты. Он не из тех, кто подслушивает, но ему трудно заставить себя перестать слушать.

После долгой паузы, во время которой Гарри слышал шуршание бумаг, Сандип продолжил:

— Хотя я не уверен, что Саймону это понравилось. Я был на той встрече. Они сами перенастроили микрофоны. Возможно, они не так подходят для этого, как мы думали…

 — Они дети, — пренебрежительно сказал мужчина. — Они научатся все делать, как скажут. — Короткая пауза. — Но микрофоны были проблемой. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы подобное повторилось.

— Ну, мы больше не можем настраивать громкость, — сказал Сандип. — Теперь все знают, как они звучат, это будет очевидно.

Мужчина шумно выдохнул.

— Этот мальчик, как его зовут, Льюис?

— Луи, — поправил Сандип.

— Он был плохим выбором.

Гарри замер.

— Знаешь, я никогда не понимал, почему ты выбрал его, — сказал Сандип. — Я, очевидно, пришел после всего этого, но ты добавил его в группу, а затем выключил его микрофон?

— Ну, двадцать на двадцать, — сказал другой мужчина. — Он был популярен среди других. Саймон познакомился с малышом Стайлсом раньше, и они, похоже, подружились. Николь подумала, что его голос достаточно изменился, чтобы помочь им выделиться.

— Тогда почему мы не должны были привлекать к нему внимание? Этого мне никто не мог сказать. Это было не мое решение выключить его микрофон.

— Последнее, что нужно миру, это еще один мальчик-гей из бойз-бэнда, — прямо сказал мужчина.

Гарри почувствовал, как сжалось его грудь. Он не мог вспомнить, кто это был, но слишком часто слышал последние слова, чтобы не узнать голос Роберта Гордена.

— Мальчик-гей из бойз-бэнда, — повторил Сандип.

— Смотри, — вздохнул Роберт. — Он появился со своей хорошенькой подружкой, и он тоже был хорошеньким, как девочки — если мои девочки могут судить — младше пятнадцати.

Сандип молчал.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но мы и не подозревали, насколько он… скажем так, эпатажный³. Ты не поверишь, сколько кадров из буткемпа нам пришлось вырезать. Это должно было быть очевидно, конечно, но в то время была Diva Fever⁴, и они могли заставить сэра Элтона выглядеть гетеросексуальным.

— Сейчас 2010 год, Роберт, — сказал Сандип. Его голос тих, но в нем слышалось напряжение. — Ради бога, половина судей на этом шоу — геи.

— И ни один из них не входит в то, что должно стать следующей знаменитой британской группой, — сказал Роберт.

— Но ты даже не знаешь, что Луи гей, — сказал Сандип. — Разве ты только что не говорил о его девушке?

— Не имеет значения, — отмахнулся мужчина. — Мы возлагаем на них большие надежды. Разве мы только что не говорили о вторжении на американский рынок? Ты лучше всех знаешь, каково там. Если кто-то слишком долго смотрит на Льюиса…

— Луи, — снова поправил его Сандип.

— Если на него слишком долго смотреть, половина мам в Америке не позволит своим девочкам купить билеты на концерт One Direction.

После паузы Сандип сказал:

— Так что именно ты просишь меня сделать?

Внезапно раздался грохот, и, черт, Гарри умудрился сломать браслет, который он вертел в руках.

Очевидно, они его не слышали, потому что… Когда парень, спотыкаясь, встал на колени, чтобы собрать бусины, Роберт спокойно сказал Сандипу, что на этой неделе он должен отвлечь внимание от Луи.

Когда мужчина начал отвечать, на деревянном полу все еще катались несколько бусинок, но Гарри знал, что ему нужно выбираться оттуда. Даже если он не из пугливых, сейчас ему было страшно.

— …Все, что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы держать этого мальчика в ежовых рукавицах… — Последнее, что услышал Гарри, спотыкаясь, идя по коридору.

 

Прежде чем встретиться с мальчиками, ему нужно было снова найти туалет, чтобы плеснуть холодной водой на опухшие красные глаза. Когда он получил сообщение, что их ждет машина, ему повезло столкнуться с Эйденом, который отвел его к лифту.

Гарри остановился у входа в здание. На дороге припаркован один из белых фургонов «X-Фактора», парни спускались по лестнице, раздавая автографы группе поклонников. Луи улыбался радостно и неосознанно чему-то, что говорила ему одна из девушек.

Гарри кусал губы, наблюдая за ним.

Через два года их менеджмент посадит перед собой Луи и скажет, что он ведет себя слишком «ярко» и он должен перестать так делать. На следующей неделе интервьюер спросит Луи, каким словом он мог бы описать себя, и Луи ухмыльнется в камеру и скажет:

— Эпатажный.

Через четыре года менеджмент сядет с Луи и снова скажет ему, что он слишком «эпатажный» и должен перестать это делать.

На следующий день он подстрижется, перестанет брить щетину и наденет носки поверх треугольной татуировки на лодыжке.

В 2010 году шестнадцатилетний и двадцатичетырехлетний Гарри Стайлс открыл дверь и вышел из офиса Syco.

Он одарил фанатов ослепительной улыбкой.

 

Следующим утром Сандип прислал им сообщение, где вызвал их в Fountain Studios для последней репетиции перед саундчеком.

Теперь они все сидели на краю сцены, свесив ноги. Зейн полудремал, прислонившись к плечу Лиама. Найл жевал какие-то чипсы.

Есть разница между слухами и уверенностью. Есть разница между получением инструкций от руководства, против которого они могли бы бунтовать, и знанием того, что так мало всего этого было в их руках.

Луи, сидящий рядом с ним, спросил:

— Ты в порядке?

Гарри не ответил и не отвел взгляда от Сандипа, шедшего к ним по проходу темного зала.

Он почувствовал, как Луи обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе.

Наблюдая за тем, как мужчина шел к ним, Гарри смутно думал, что, может быть, ему стоит разозлиться. Но он не мог заставить себя сделать это.

Он посмотрел на Луи с мягкими голубыми глазами, неуверенной улыбкой и мягкой челкой, спадавшей на лоб.

— Гарри, ты с нами?

Гарри пришел в себя и посмотрел на Сандипа, который теперь стоял прямо перед ними.

Он смотрел на Гарри с непроницаемым выражением лица, и, боже, Гарри, вероятно, снова сделал все хуже для Луи, просто решив сесть рядом с ним.

К черту Найла за то, что он вбил Гарри в голову, что он может перестать прятаться.

— Извини, я просто… еще не совсем проснулся, — пробормотал Стайлс. Он снова сказал: — Прости.

Сандип поднял голову, странно на него посмотрел, а затем сказал:

— Я хотел бы поговорить о том, чтобы внести несколько последних изменений в песне на этой неделе, если вы, ребята, готовы.

— Какие изменения? — спросил Лиам.

— Я надеялся, — продолжил Сандип, — что вы, ребята, будете в порядке, если мы дадим Луи вступительное соло Лиама.

Гарри сжал кулаки на бедрах и попытался напомнить себе, что, в конце концов, это деньги. Это все, что есть и всегда было.

— Что? Почему? — спросил Луи.

— Да, конечно, все будет в порядке, — одновременно с ним сказал Пейн.

— Я знаю, что вы репетировали по-другому, но, Луи, после прошлой недели фанаты спрашивали, почему у тебя не было соло. И я…

— Погоди.

Сандип вопросительно выгнул брови.

— Что ты только что сказал? — спросил Гарри.

 

День стал еще более странным, когда Саймон смотрел на их саундчек, когда Луи пел первые строки, и единственное, что он заставил их изменить, это хореография.

 

После съемки, притворяясь, что испугался фейерверка Гая Фокса, Гарри потянул Луи в репетиционную комнату, и они снова и снова повторяли песню, и Стайлс заставлял его пить чашку за чашкой дымящегося чая, чтобы дополнительная практика не заставила его охрипнуть за день до выступления.

 

— Ты говорил мне, что у Луи не было соло на «Х-Факторе», — сказал Лиам Стайлсу на следующее утро. У них было свободное время между интервью, и Лиам затащил его в один из пустых закулисных коридоров.

— Так и есть, — озадаченно сказал Гарри. Лиам, которого он знал, никогда бы не обиделся, отказавшись от соло ради кого-то другого. На самом деле он настаивал на большем количестве соло для Лиама и Найла в более поздних альбомах. — Но это не значит, что у него не должно было быть…

— Ты видел его на прошлой неделе, — сказал Пейн.

— Я помню, как он заставил нас звучать лучше, чем раньше, — медленно сказал Гарри.

— А та часть, где он выглядел так, будто вот-вот вырвет, когда выходил на сцену? И как он потом рассердился?

— Да, это я тоже помню, — сказал Гарри.

— Послушай, очевидно, вы двое в будущем все еще лучшие друзья.

— Что? — вмешался Гарри.

— Ну, а что, нет? — сказал Лиам. — Неважно, я спрашиваю не об этом. Я просто… Разве ты не предложил бы ему соло, если бы думал, что он может это сделать? Он не сломается от стресса?

— Лиам, — сказал Стайлс. Он положил руки ему на плечи и посмотрел в глаза. Это такие же добрые карие глаза, в которые он привык смотреть, только с дополнительной ноткой беспокойства в них. — Мы выступали вместе много лет, да? Мы все ошибались. Путали ноты, теряли голоса, портили строчки песен и, черт возьми, даже исчезли в середине тура по Азии, когда знали, что наши партии тяжело перепеть.

— Подожди, что? — спросил Лиам, сбитый с толку. — Кто это сделал?

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал он и уже открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но, заметив встревоженный взгляд Лиама, добавил: — Не Луи, он бы никогда… И не ты тоже. И не я.

— Осталось всего два варианта, — отметил Лиам, сузив глаза.

— Неважно, — громко сказал Стайлс. Затем оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще одни, и понизил голос. — Дело в другом. Мы не одни. Нас пятеро, верно? И если кто-то ошибается, то четверо прикроют его. Может, у вас не так много опыта. Но я знаю Луи очень, очень хорошо, и я рядом с ним. Я узнаю по второй ноте, сложно ли ему. Я могу поддержать его, если он в этом нуждается.

Лиам замер и посмотрел на него.

— Ты думал об этом.

— Ну, я не собираюсь бросать его там одного, — сказал Гарри. — Черт, по крайней мере, если я когда-нибудь смогу помочь. Но Луи не сломается. Он сможет.

— Да, — сказал Лиам, хотя все еще не решался согласиться.

— Эй, ты спросил, помню ли я прошлую неделю, да? — сказал Гарри. — Луи уже несколько недель говорят, что у него не такой хороший голос, как у тебя. А потом выяснилось, что они выключили его микрофон так, что его почти не было слышно, потому что никто не хотел его слышать.

— Никто из нас не думает, что… — запротестовал Лиам.

— Я знаю. — Гарри провел рукой по волосам, которые все еще мягкие и непослушные, так как их интервью еще не сняли. — Думаю, даже у тех, кто пытался заставить его так думать, были другие причины. И все же он верил, что все это правда. — Он криво улыбнулся и сказал: — А потом я взял и сунул ему свой микрофон.

— Да?

— И знаешь, почему я знаю, что он сможет? Не потому что Луи из будущего смог бы, потому что он бы нафиг трахнул эту песню. Но восемнадцатилетний Луи? — сказал Гарри. — Потому что он не убрал микрофон.

— Что?

— Когда я дал ему микрофон, он пел прямо в него. И он не пел тихо и не тупо открывал рот, — сказал Гарри.

— Нет, — согласился Лиам. — Он этого не сделал. Если он действительно думал, что все испортит, почему он этого не сделал?..

— Вот вы где! — закричал голос из коридора. Гарри и Лиам обернулись. Все трое парней там. Луи подошел к нему первым и положил руку на плечо. Зейн изо всех сил пытался заставить Найла слезть с его плеч, что делалось явно не по обоюдному согласию. Хоран вел достойную борьбу, выглядя таким возбужденным, как когда никто не мешал ему съесть слишком много сладостей сразу.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Луи. — Нигде не мог вас найти, ребята.

— Просто разговариваем, — ответил Лиам.

— О чем? — спросил Зейн. Он прищурился. — Вы двое в последнее время часто сбегаете.

— Да, в чем дело? — потребовал Найл, наконец соскальзывая со спины Малика. Он упер руки в бока.

— Гарри хочет нам что-то сказать, — сказал Пейн.

— Нет.

— Пора, Гарри, — сказал Лиам. Гарри поймал его многозначительный взгляд. — Ты не можешь вечно скрывать это от всех.

И Гарри хотел, правда хотел, просто…

Он не мог.

Не сейчас, когда Луи смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами, мягкими и доверчивыми. Не со всеми из них. Не тогда, когда он все еще не нашел нужных слов.

Поэтому он выпалил еще одну вещь, которую пытался сказать всю неделю. Это единственное, что он мог сказать после восьми лет.

— Я гей.

Повисла гробовая тишина.

— Ты гей? — выпалил Луи.

Гарри встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул.

— Правда?

Глаза Луи широко раскрыты, рот приоткрыт. Гарри уже собрался ответить, когда его прервал Зейн, подошедший к Лиаму и ударивший его по голове.

— Эй! Это еще за что? — возмутился Лиам, держась за голову.

— Ты не можешь просто так заставить кого-то выйти из шкафа. — Зейн сложил руки на груди. — Не круто, чувак.

— Нет, я не… — Лиам посмотрел на Гарри с предательским видом. — Это не то, что ты должен был сказать.

— Теперь ты говоришь, что хотел, чтобы он остался в шкафу? — спросил Малик, прищурив темные глаза.

— Я даже не знал, я…

— Значит, вы двое тайком целовались? В этом секрет? — прервал его Найл, задумчиво глядя то на одного, то на другого.

— Что? Нет, _я_ натурал, — быстро возразил Лиам. Парни смотрели на него, и Лиам попытался исправиться: — Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть геем! Нет. Просто… Я не он.

И Гарри не мог не рассмеяться.

— Боже мой, Ли, как ты можешь быть еще хуже, чем я помню? — выговорил он между приступами смеха.

А потом услышал позади себя:

— В чем он хуже?

Стайлс обернулся и воскликнул:

— Джемма!

Он оторвался от группы и крепко обнял ее, пока та хихикала.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Гарри, — сказал Джемма.

Она ощущалась в его объятиях не так, как он привык. Он отстранился и посмотрел на нее. У нее длинные каштановые волосы, и она выше, чем должна быть, но в остальном она похожа на Джемму, которую помнил Гарри. Он спросил:

— Ты выше меня?

— Так было всегда, братишка, — беззаботно ответила она. — И так будет всегда.

Гарри хмуро посмотрел на нее.

— Я еще не закончил расти.

Она рассмеялась и повернулась к парням.

— Привет, мальчики, — сказала она. — Так что же мы натворили сегодня в этом коридоре?

— Гарри только что сообщил, что мой гей-радар сломан, — сказал Найл, надув губы. — И что я должен перед ним извиниться.

— Зачем? — спросил Зейн.

— Ты мне ничего не должен, Найлер, — сказал Гарри. — И у тебя никогда не было работающего гей-радара.

Он бросил взгляд на Луи, который все еще смотрел на него. В последний раз, когда Луи узнал, что Гарри гей, он убежал от него так быстро, как только мог, — хотя, вероятно, это было больше из-за неожиданного поцелуя. Будущий Луи — ну, Луи на двадцать один день старше, чем тот, что был, — извинялся перед ним снова и снова, пока Гарри не остановил его и не сказал, что предпочел бы, чтобы он сделал это поцелуями.

Однако сегодняшний Луи не убегал. Он просто смотрел на Гарри так, будто его мир раскололся на части.

— Да, Гарри только что сказал нам, что он гей. — Лиам на полпути к просвещению Джеммы. — Ауч! Почему ты продолжаешь меня бить?

— Потому что нельзя просто так выгонять людей из шкафа без их разрешения, — сказал Зейн. — Черт возьми, а что, если она не знала? Мы только что говорили об этом.

Серьезность поучений Зейна была подорвана хихиканьем девушки.

— Я не знал, что все так сложно! — запротестовал Пейн. Но он смотрел на Гарри, выглядя как виноватый щенок. — Прости.

— Все в порядке, — сказала за него Джемма, качая головой. — Просто не могу поверить, что ты так долго все это рассказывал.

— Я раньше никогда никому не говорил, — честно признался Гарри. Самое близкое к тому, чтобы сказать вслух, что он гей, это отказ говорить, что он не гей.

— Что? — Зейн повернулся к нему. — Значит, ты еще не вышел?

— Эй, почему все говорят так, будто ты в каком-то чулане, а? — спросила девушка. Она покачала головой и повернулась к ним. — Прости моего брата-идиота. Я знаю, что он не думал, что вы все гомофобы. Он просто не привык говорить людям. Никто в окрестностях Холмс-Чапел не сомневался с того самого Дня Святого Валентина, когда ему было одиннадцать и…

— Ладно, я уверен, что у нас нет времени на эту историю, — прервал ее Гарри. — У нас интервью с Sugarscape, помните?

— Но я хочу это услышать, — сказал Найл. Стайлс злобно посмотрел на него.

— Расскажешь по дороге на собеседование, — услужливо предложил Лиам.

Джемма продолжила, не упуская ни единого момента:

— Значит, День Святого Валентина, верно? На столе Гарри лежала открытка. Она была очень красивой, ее явно делали сами. Он принес ее домой, и он был так взволнован тем, что у него есть настоящий тайный поклонник, что это все, о чем он говорил всю ночь.

— О-оу, — сказал Хоран, тыча Гарри в щеку, а тот шлепнул его по руке, когда они шли обратно по коридору.

— Похоже, это все, о чем он мог говорить в классе на следующий день, — сказала она. — И поскольку у него нет никаких манер, он хвастался так громко, что слышал весь класс.

— Эй, у меня хорошие манеры, — запротестовал Гарри. Он толкнул ее в руку. — Я просто надеялся, что мальчик, который прислал ее, услышит, как она мне понравилась, а потом подойдет и поцелует меня, и…

— И?

— И мы будем жить долго и счастливо?

— Верно, — сухо ответила Джемма.

— Что? — возразил Стайлс. — Это был хороший план.

— Так что же случилось? — спросил Зейн.

Гарри поморщился.

— План сработал.

— Да. — Джемма снова вернулась к истории. — Так вот, эта девушка подходит, вся красная и хлопает глазками…

— Джемс, тебя там даже не было.

— Но я знаю Джейни, у нее очень большие ресницы. Так вот, она спросила Гарри, правда ли ему понравилась открытка. И Гарри был так взволнован, что ответил «да» и спросил, не знает ли она, кто ее послал, потому что хочет его поцеловать.

Гарри простонал.

— И что было? — спросил Найл.

— Его засосали, — сказала Джемма с ухмылкой.

— Девушка?

— Агась, — сказала она.

Гарри поежился.

— Разве нам уже не нужно идти? — с надеждой спросил он.

Они остановились в коридоре, и дверь в комнату с табличкой «Sugarscape» была закрыта.

— Закрыто, — сказал Лиам. — Еще не закончили с теми, кто был до нас.

Гарри закрыл лицо руками.

— Итак, наш милый, добрый, _воспитанный_ Гарри, — сказала Джемма, — забрался на стол и объявил всему классу: «Я не хочу поцелуев от девочек. Я хочу поцелуев только от мальчиков».

По крайней мере двое мальчишек расхохотались. Стайлс выглянул из своего укрытия, чтобы возразить:

— Она украла мой первый поцелуй, Джем. Она заставила меня впервые поцеловаться с _девушкой._

— Ужас, — сказала Джемма, вытирая слезы с глаз. — Но знаете что, ребята, это еще не конец.

— Неужели? — нетерпеливо спросил Найл.

Гарри снова простонал.

— Лучшая часть в том, — продолжила она, не замечая его страданий или, скорее, наслаждаясь ими, — что поздно вечером, после того как Гарри рано отправили спать за грубость, он прокрался вниз за всем необходимым, чтобы сделать ей открытку.

— Что? — со смехом спросил Хоран. — Зачем?

— Она так старалась, — пробормотал Гарри, пряча лицо за плечом сестры. — Только из вежливости.

— Ну, она, вероятно, не думала, что это было из вежливости, когда ты написал на обороте: «Прости, что не люблю тебя, но ты не такая милая, как мальчики», — сказала Джемма.

Парни снова рассмеялись. Когда Гарри отважился отвести руки от лица, он увидел, что Луи смотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты этого не делал, Гарольд, — сказал Луи, но, похоже, он сдерживал улыбку. В его глазах снова вспыхнул знакомый огонек, сменивший ошеломленный взгляд.

— Возможно, я это сделал, — признался Гарри. — Но я написал это своей любимой фиолетовой блестящей ручкой. Так что…

— Оу. — Луи торжественно кивнул. — Твоя сестра не упомянула об этом. Тогда все не так плохо.

 

После интервью Зейн жаловался на то, что их продолжали спрашивать, что они ищут в девушке и первом поцелуе.

— Да, разве мы не отвечали на этот вопрос уже пять раз на этой неделе? — сказал Лиам.

У Гарри не хватило духу сообщить им, что эти вопросы никогда, никогда не прекратятся.

По крайней мере, на этот раз ему не пришлось отвечать о своем первом поцелуе. Как только он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Луи перебил его, рассказывая какую-то нелепость о моркови.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи. Он даже не знал, почему чувствовал себя неловко и немного дрожал, глядя на него прямо сейчас, но это так. Он уставился вниз. — За то, что помогаешь мне с вопросами. Тебе и не нужно было.

— История, которую рассказала нам Джемма, это та же история, которую ты рассказал для видеодневника на этой неделе, — сказал Луи.

— Да, — согласился Стайлс.

— О твоем первом поцелуе, — сказал Луи.

— Да.

— Но ты остановился на середине рассказа.

— Да.

Луи пристально посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался на полпути, милый.

Гарри наконец поднял взгляд, и Луи оказался совсем рядом. Он не мог не посмотреть на соблазнительный изгиб губ шатена и не посмотреть ему в глаза. Он смотрел на него, такой нежный и любящий. Луи, смотрящий на него сейчас, больше <i>его</i> Луи, чем когда-либо, и кто-то должен остановить Гарри прямо сейчас, потому что он так близок к…

— Луи!

Гарри отшатнулся. Симпатичная веснушчатая блондинка улыбнулась и потянула Томлинсона к себе. Она поцеловала его, прямо в губы, в то самое место, к которому Гарри был так близко.

 

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Гарри вздрогнул и повернулся к Джемме. Она стояла, уперев одну руку в бедро, а в другой держа пакет с едой на вынос.

— Йога, — ответил Гарри.

Джемма равнодушно выгнула брови и повторила:

— Йога.

Это казалось самым логичным. И пусть он избавился от ноющей боли в спине, которая мучила его в будущем, но у него все еще болела шея из-за того, что он использовал ноги Луи в качестве подушки, когда они заснули в тренировочной комнате в два часа ночи.

— Что _ты_ делаешь? — спросил парень. Он отряхнул штаны и встал.

— Ищу тебя, — сказала она. А потом протянула пакет. — Несу тебе еду.

— Ты принесла мне… МакДональдс? — сказал Гарри, разглядывая логотип на пакете.

— Не надо говорить так благодарно.

— Я не благодарю, — сказал он. — То есть да. Я давно его не ел.

— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Потому что ты из будущего. Где ты слишком шикарен, чтобы есть нормальную еду на вынос, как все мы.

Гарри только пожал плечами. Последний раз он ел из МакДональдса в тот вечер, когда Луи и Зейн сидели в одной забегаловке за студией и Луи удалось убедить Гарри, что им просто нужно взять еду на вынос по дороге домой. А потом он украл все наггетсы Гарри, прежде чем они вошли в их квартиру.

Ну, квартиру Луи. Потому что Гарри не разрешили вписать свое имя в договор аренды.

Но та ночь была хорошей.

Та ночь также была… очень долгое время назад.

— Ты другой, не так ли? — Джемма прервала его мысли.

Гарри сел и невольно открыл пакет. Поскольку ему не нравился МакДональдс… вроде того, теперь, когда он почувствовал запах наггетсов. Его шестнадцатилетнее тело всегда стремится предать его.

— Ты тоже другая, — сказал Гарри, вытаскивая бургер.

Девушка искоса посмотрела на него.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что в будущем я тоже буду шикарной?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. Хотя в некотором роде так оно и есть. Ни один из них больше не являлся частью рабочего класса. — Но ты более фиолетовая.

— Я фиолетовая? — сказала она.

— Нет, твои волосы. — Он махнул рукой с куском бургера. — Они фиолетовые.

Она медленно кивнула.

— И я полагаю, что это тренд в 2018 году?

— Нет, я думаю, так сделала только ты, — сказал Гарри.

— Я все еще не знаю, верить тебе или нет, — сказала она. Она невольно улыбнулась, и на ее щеках появились ямочки, как всегда.

Гарри сделал глоток напитка и спросил:

 — Про фиолетовые волосы?

Она закатила глаза.

— О том, что ты из будущего. Я не знаю, что со мной не так, но я испытываю искушение.

— Вот как?

— Да. — Она вздохнула и оглядела задний двор, а затем повернулась к нему. — Так что случилось?

— Все в порядке, — сказал Гарри.

— Это из-за каминга перед парнями? — спросила она. — Не понимаю, почему это было так важно. Тебе и в голову не приходило интересоваться тем, что люди думают об этом.

— Может быть, я научился интересоваться. — Стайлс покачал головой и повернулся к ней. — Но нет, все было в порядке. Даже когда ты рассказала ту историю, она все еще была намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— В прошлый раз все прошло плохо? — спросила она. — Никто из них не выглядел обеспокоенным.

Гарри посмотрел вниз, где он уже прикончил двойной чизбургер с наггетсами и напитком, которые она принесла ему. У его шестнадцатилетних вкусовых рецепторов, по-видимому, сегодня праздник.

Он снова посмотрел на Джемму и признался:

— Ну, я думаю, они узнали больше, когда поймали нас с Лу, целующихся в одной из пустых спален. — Он сделал паузу. — Эм, возможно, он запустил руку мне в штаны и был очень близок к тому, чтобы заставить меня кончить.

Джемма рассмеялась.

— О боже, это гораздо больше, чем мне нужно было знать. — Но она все еще смеялась. — Значит, вы с Луи, это правда случится?

— Случилось. — Гарри подчеркнул прошедшее время. — Это случилось. Вообще-то через шесть дней. Но не дрочку, это было позже. Хотя, видит Бог, тогда я бы никому не отказал.

— Даже больше, чем мне нужно знать, Хазза, — сказала Джемма. — Значит. На следующей неделе, да?

Гарри кивнул.

— Через двадцать один день после того, как я попытался поцеловать его и он взбесился, когда понял, что хочет поцеловать меня в ответ.

Может, он и не помнил многого из того, что происходило каждый день в этом году, но он считал каждый из этих дней. В будущем у Гарри даже есть текст песни, которую он назвал «21 день», написанный в блокноте. Он до сих пор ни для кого не пел ее вслух.

— Всегда спорили о том, когда у нас годовщина, понимаешь? — продолжил он. — Я говорил, что в тот день, когда он поцеловал меня в ответ. Он утверждал, что это было с той ночи, когда он приготовил мне курицу с пармской ветчиной и назвал это нашим первым свиданием.

— Да?

— Да. Это было ужасно, ему удалось сжечь половину, а вторую — недоготовить. — Гарри смотрел на свои руки, вертящие обертку от бургера. — Все равно это лучшая еда, которую я когда-либо ел.

Джемма покачала головой.

— Приятно знать, что ты никогда не перестанешь быть таким сопливым.

— Эм, эм. — Стайлс отвернулся от сестры. — Ничего не вышло. Он и я.

— Ох, — сказала она, протрезвев.

— Все хорошо, — сказал он.

— Так хорошо, что ты на заднем дворе студии пытаешься заниматься йогой?

Он пожал плечами. Это было лучше, чем сидеть за кулисами с Луи и Хизер, целующимися по другую сторону дивана.

— Так хорошо, что я переместился во времени на восемь лет? — предложил он.

Джемма вздохнула.

— Хазза. Блять. Но ты теперь вернулся. И он поцелует тебя на следующей неделе, помнишь?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. Он оглянулся. — Не в этот раз. Ты не можешь поцеловать кого-то в ответ, если он не поцелует тебя первым.

 

Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем они ушли и услышали, что Трей все еще пел. Гарри заметил Луи, сидевшего на ящике за сценой, в белом поло и черных брюках. Он сгорбился и вертел микрофон в руках.

Стайлс был там, когда Луи выбрал красные. Но когда их стилист увидел его в них, она вздохнула и сказала что-то о том, что они слишком яркие, а потом протянула ему эти.

Гарри шагнул к нему, но остановился, увидев, что Лиам подошел и сел рядом.

— Все в порядке? — спросил тот.

Гарри знал, что они не могли его видеть, и, решив подслушать второй раз на этой неделе, смотрел, как Луи сказал Лиаму:

— Тебе нужно забрать эту часть назад, приятель.

— Что?

— У тебя она получается гораздо лучше, чем у меня. Я не знаю, почему они хотели, чтобы у меня было это соло. Руководить хором — это более чем достаточно.

Гарри сделал шаг вперед, готовый вмешаться, но снова остановился, когда Лиам сказал:

— Почему ты не убрал микрофон?

— Что? — Луи удивленно на него посмотрел.

— На прошлой неделе, ты знал, что Гарри поменял ваши микрофоны, да?

— Ты же знаешь. — Луи засмеялся, но в этом не было ничего смешного. — Парень — наименее скрытный человек на планете.

— Тогда почему ты не убрал микрофон? — продолжил Пейн.

Луи долго смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Потому что он поменялся микрофонами со мной.

— Я знаю, что он подменил микрофоны. — Лиам также выглядел расстроенным. — Я спрашиваю, почему ты его не убрал. Мог бы. Или ты мог просто открывать рот. Это было бы то же самое, как если бы они выключили твой микрофон. Так почему же ты этого не сделал?

— Я же сказал, — сказал Луи. Он поправил свою поло. — Потому что он подменил их.

— Оу, — сказал Пейн, выглядя сбитым с толку.

Луи смотрел куда-то вдаль.

— Я был так чертовски зол на него. Но, черт возьми, он хотел, чтобы я пел, и я, наверное, сделаю все, что захочет этот мальчик. — Гарри видел, как он повернулся к Лиаму и вздохнул. — Ну да, конечно, я пел. И в этом смысл твоей маленькой ободряющей речи, да? Что по какой-то безумной причине он хочет, чтобы я тоже это спел?

— На самом деле, я не знал, что это причина, по которой ты… Ну, я полагаю, что теперь это моя точка зрения, — сказал Лиам. — Значит, ты не собираешься отступать?

Томлинсон вздохнул.

— Знаешь, он полночи репетировал со мной.

— Да, — согласился Лиам.

— Заступился за меня перед чертовым Саймоном Коуэллом, — сказал он.

— Да.

Из зала снова раздались приветственные крики. Судьи, наверное, уже закончили разговаривать. Это значило, что им уже пора быть на сцене.

Луи встал с ящика и выпрямился.

— Тогда к черту все, — сказал он. Гарри увидел, как он решительно сжал микрофон. — Этот чертов мальчишка.

 

Огни сияли по всей сцене. Голоса судей почти заглушали крики толпы. Гарри до сих пор не понял, правильно ли отвергать Луи, когда он пытался быть рядом с ним на публике, или нет. Но когда Луи обнял его за талию, Гарри обнял его в ответ и крепко прижал к себе.

Луис Уолш, закончив критиковать Саймона Коуэлла за то, что он выбрал песню, написанную и спетую лондонской девушкой для недели американского гимна, повернулся к ним и сказал, что, по его мнению, они могли бы стать следующими Westlife и Take That.

Дэнни сказала им, что они делают успехи с каждой неделей.

Шерил сказала, что у них лучший вокал на сегодняшний вечер. И они выступали последними. Так что…

Саймон подарил им самодовольную улыбку и сказал, что это их лучшее выступление. И что Луис Уолш не прав, и что песня считается американским гимном, потому что она называется «Дети в Америке».

 

Сегодня воскресенье, и это афтепати, и за кулисами Fountain Studios немного грязно, а музыка из отбросов каталога Syco 2010 года, но это не так важно после пинты или двух.

С одной стороны комнаты Найл пытался поболтать со скептически настроенной Кайли Миноуг. Молодой на вид, но, как всегда, дерьмовый Шейн Уорд разговаривал с влюбленными Ребеккой и Эйденом. Зейн громко смеялся у бара вместе с Луи и Хизер.

В пределах слышимости Гарри Лиам по крайней мере в третий раз за вечер защищал Шерил Коул за ее восхитительное решение отказаться голосовать против любого из ее участников сегодня вечером.

Трей в другом конце комнаты выглядел заслуженно пьяным после того, как она все равно проголосовала против.

А Гарри рассказывал Джемме об их выступлении.

— Помнишь, как его голос сорвался на фразе «Я сижу здесь один»? — бормотал Гарри. — Я даже не знаю, намеренно или нет. Но это даже неважно, это было так хорошо. И когда он произнес последнее «пойте!» и все аплодировали.

— Сколько раз ты смотрел этот момент на повторе, Гарри? — спросила девушка. А потом поморщила нос и схватила стакан, который, упс, начал проливаться брату на руку. — И что более важно, я думала, что купил тебе только три таких. Почему ты уже в хламину?

Стайлс надул губки. Он не виноват, что его шестнадцатилетнее «я» не обладало достаточной выносливостью. Он все равно потянулся за стаканом, но она не отдала.

— Я думала, ты не любишь пиво, — сказала она. — Или это тоже изменится в будущем?

— Я и сейчас не люблю, — сказал он. — На афтепати всегда дерьмо. Ты должен быть под кайфом или пьян, иначе не стоит идти.

— Значит, в будущем ты станешь поп-звездой-наркоманом? — спросила она.

— Нет, — сказал он. Он сморщил нос. — Я скучный. У меня шикарные друзья, я пью коктейли из капусты и занимаюсь йогой. Прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я курил травку. Немного трудно это делать, когда у тебя охранники под сто восемьдесят, которые повсюду за тобой ходят, верно? И когда тебя перехватят еще до того, как ты выйдешь из отеля. Или когда ты влюблен в кого-то другого. Поэтому я просто… — Он взмахнул рукой. — В основном я засыпаю, смотря «Лучший Пекарь Британии».

— Гарри…

— А ты знаешь, что в Америке его переименовали? Зачем это делать? В этом нет никакого смысла, — сказал он. Но, судя по выражению лица его сестры, он начал беспокоиться, что он тоже не имеет никакого смысла.

О чем Джемма его спрашивала? В порядке ли он?

— Я в порядке, — уверил он ее.

— Да неужели? — Она многозначительно посмотрела в сторону. Гарри проследил за ее взглядом туда, где Луи и Хизер о чем-то шептались.

— Все хорошо, — сказал. Вообще нет, но… — Он пташка. Пока он пташка, я буду в порядке.

— Ты будешь в порядке, если он <i>девочка</i>? — Она выгнула брови.

— Нет. — Он широко взмахнул рукой, а затем крикнул: — Прости, Кай! — когда случайно ударил Кайли Миноуг. Она странно посмотрела на него, но он снова повернулся к сестре и взмахнул рукой, но уже тише. — Настоящая птица. Из тех, что сажают в клетку. Если ты любишь кого-то, ты должен освободить его, помнишь?

Она не выглядела убежденной.

— Я клетка, — пояснил он. Потом он подумал о татуировке, которой у него больше нет. — Я <i>был</i> клеткой. А теперь клетка исчезла.

Это было бы хорошей песней. Он полез в карман за телефоном, чтобы записать.

Но Джемма мягко взяла его за руку.

— Ты упускаешь вторую половину этой метафоры, Гарри.

— Нет, все правильно, — настаивал он.

Затем он посмотрел на Луи, и, хоть он все еще с Хизер, Гарри не мог не улыбнуться.

— Ты видела его вчера вечером, когда говорила Дэнни? — спросил Гарри. — Она сказала, что это наше лучшее выступление, и, очевидно, потому, что у него наконец-то появилось соло. Он делал то, от чего у него все блестело. — Он показал рукой, как он блестел. — По телевизору этого не было видно, но по бокам глаз у него были морщинки. Они появляются только тогда, когда он по-настоящему счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Британские пшеничные батончики из спрессованных хлопьев.  
> ² Строчка из песни Kids in America — Kim Wilde.  
> ³ В оригинале это flamboyant. Так называл себя и сам Луи, и другие. Наш яркий цветочный мальчик :')  
> ⁴ Британский дуэт, участвовавший с мальчиками в одном сезоне.
> 
> Восемь лет назад: The X Factor 2010 — Live Show 5 — Kids in America — https://clck.ru/GcrzV
> 
> У freddyismyqueen как раз есть видео, где вы можете наглядно услышать, как группа звучит без Луи и с ним. Это колоссальная разница. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_G_imOiGuuQ


	6. Глава 6

Гарри точно знал, что у них где-то был блендер, оставшийся со съемок Sainsbury. И если ему придется обыскать каждый шкафчик в этой смехотворно большой кухне, он это сделает — ага, а вот и он. О победном крике не могло быть и речи, он все еще морщился от пульсирующей головной боли. Вода и парацетамол, которыми Джемма напоила его сегодня утром перед тем, как он покинул ее гостиничный номер, едва достигнув желудка.

Оказалось, что победный возглас в любом случае был бы преждевременным. Потому что ни в холодильнике, ни в морозилке не было ничего, что хотя бы приблизительно напоминало бы ингредиенты для коктейлей. Он недоверчиво посмотрел на несколько замороженных куриных филе и одинокий полупустой пакет молока. Конечно, в понедельник они обычно пополняли запасы на кухне. Но это смешно. Пока он спал, дом «Х-Фактора» ограбили или что?

Стайлс взглянул на связку бананов в другом конце кухни. Он сделал мысленную пометку возможность замораживания нескольких штучек, чтобы он мог сделать коктейль позже. Но решил, что это слишком хлопотно.

Так что вместо похмельного коктейля он просто прислонился к дверце холодильника, позволяя холодному воздуху остудить его лицо, когда услышал чье-то хихиканье за спиной.

— Все в порядке, Кудряшка? — сказал Луи, сидя на столе.

— Да, — ответил Гарри и прислонился спиной к шкафу напротив. — Только вернулся.

— Я знаю, — сказал Луи. Его губы нежно изогнулись. — Прошлой ночью мне было одиноко без тебя. Это последний раз, когда ты можешь оставить меня одного.

— Ты же знаешь, что тебя развлекали еще трое мальчишек, — сказал Гарри. Он не стал спрашивать, почему Луи вчера не остался с Хизер. Или в субботу вечером, если уж на то пошло.

В шестнадцать лет он был мелким собственником, и, может быть, в двадцать четыре он такой же, но в двадцать четыре он также знал, что иногда нужно отпустить.

— Никто из них не такой кудрявый, как ты, — насмешливо ответил шатен. Затем он схватил банан и спрыгнул вниз, чтобы передать его. — Банан?

— О, спасибо. — Гарри взглянул его и бессмысленно добавил: — Я люблю бананы.

Луи фыркнул от смеха.

— Да, это я понял давным-давно.

Он обнял Гарри за плечи. Тот не мог не прижаться к старшему парню. Он уютно устроился в огромной толстовке и пах мылом для душа и прекрасным утром.

— Верно, — сказал Стайлс.

— Не знал, что ты так легко пьянеешь, Хазза, — сказал Луи. — Разочарован в тебе, если честно. Это было дерьмовое пиво.

— Скорее в моем похмелье виноват джин Мэтта, — сказал ему Гарри.

— Чего? — резко спросил Луи. — И он не поделился со мной?

Гарри тут же прикусил язык, когда слова о том, что тогда Луи был занят со своей девушкой в углу комнаты, собирались слететь с его губ.

В какой-то момент, еще довольно рано, когда Джемма болтала с Пэйдж, которая, как оказалось, дружила с ее одногруппником, Гарри обнаружил, что кто-то пытался украсть пустой стакан из его руки. Он собрался было возразить, но обнаружил там Мэтта, наполнявшего его щедрой порцией содержимого фляжки из футбольного клуба Seasiders.

— Что это? — спросил его Гарри, хмуро глядя на прозрачную жидкость.

— Небольшое утешение на случай, если меня сегодня исключат. — Мэтт пожал плечами. Он наклонил голову в ту сторону, где у Трейс были покрасневшие глаза. — Собирался с ней поделиться. Но думаю, тебе бы тоже не помешало.

— Что? Зачем? За тебя не проголосуют, — сказал ему Гарри, нахмурившись. А потом до него дошли его слова, и он запротестовал: — Я в порядке.

Мэтт выгнул брови и многозначительно посмотрел туда, где Луи и симпатичная длинноволосая Хизер разговаривали с Зейном.

Гарри прекрасно знал, что он никогда не умел скрывать свои чувства к Томлинсону. Но, честно говоря, он не знал, что Мэтт понял это — в этот раз или в тот.

Но прошлой ночью были более важные вещи, и он откашлялся, сделав приличный глоток того, что оказалось джином, прежде чем смог слабо сказать:

— Они милая пара.

Мэтт только фыркнул и сказал:

— Конечно.

— Эй, Хазза! Ты здесь? — Луи ткнул его в грудь, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и Гарри снова в настоящей, слишком яркой кухне.

— Все еще здесь, — ответил Стайлс, зарываясь носом в толстовку Луи и поглаживая большим пальцем мягкую сторону бедра. Он остался в таком положении, пока его не заставили подняться наверх и переодеться, чтобы встретиться с Саймоном на их еженедельной встрече в понедельник.

 

— Сейчас не время расслабляться, — сказал Коуэлл.

Гарри оглянулся на парней, не понимая, с чего Саймон взял, что они расслабились. Но ответ на вопрос, почему он сказал это, вероятно, не в их упорной работе, а в двух операторах перед Саймоном.

— Помните, только победитель получает контракт с Syco, — продолжил он. — Вы зашли так далеко, но придется потрудиться, чтобы разрушить проклятие групп.

— Обязательно, — серьезно пообещал Лиам.

Гарри сидел рядом с Луи на диване, достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать тепло его тела, прижатого к боку. Он слишком устал и запутался во всем, что касалось шатена, чтобы найти мотивацию для отдаления.

Хорошая сторона сегодняшнего утра заключалась в том, что это было очевидно, когда съемочная группа уже была настроена, когда они прибыли в офис Саймона, а это означало, что встреча обещала быть более дружественной, чем на прошлой неделе.

— Я знаю, что так и будет. Вас бы здесь не было, если бы я не знал, что могу на вас рассчитывать, — сказал Саймон. Он откинулся на спинку кресла с самодовольной ухмылкой на лице. — Тема этой недели — Элтон Джон.

— И что у нас за песня? — спросил Луи, пододвигаясь к Гарри и наклоняясь вперед.

— Сегодня вы будете петь Something About the Way You Look Tonight, — сказал мужчина. — Это важная неделя для вас, мальчики. Если вы хорошо справитесь, то докажете, что достойны победы. Но это будет нелегко.

Гарри ждал этого с начала прошлой недели, когда он записал то, что мог вспомнить о песнях, которые они исполнили на «X-Факторе». Была пара-тройка песен, которых он так и не смог вспомнить, и те, которые смог, но не был уверен в их очередности. Но он хорошо помнил эту неделю Элтона Джона.

Он оглянулся на остальных и увидел, как на лицах Луи и Найла застыло задумчивое выражение лица, как будто они прокручивали сценарий случившегося в голове, а Лиам выжидательно смотрел на Гарри. Если Гарри знал Лиама — а он действительно знал, — то Лиам уже прослушал все песни и, возможно, записал их все.

— А как насчет Don't Go Breaking My Heart? — спросил Стайлс, поворачиваясь к Коуэллу.

— А что с ней, Гарри? — спросил тот, сузив глаза.

— Ну, это дуэт, так что он сделан для нескольких певцов, и его было бы легче подстроить под нас пятерых, не так ли? — сказал Гарри. — И это, очевидно, классика. Кому это не нравится?

— Не беспокойся об этом, — сказал Саймон. — Сандип уже все продумал. Он обсудит это с вами, когда мы закончим.

— Но, может быть, она будет все-таки лучше? — снова попробовал Гарри.

— Гарри пытается. Увидев поднятую бровь Саймона, он сменил тему. — А как насчет I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues?

— Гарри, мы уже…

— Я думаю, мы могли бы сделать интересную интерпретацию, — сказал Гарри. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных парней с разной степенью недоверия, но все равно продолжил: — Она веселая, и все любовные посылы будут идти как бы от нас.

Саймон странно на него взглянул:

— Как и песня, которую мы выбрали для вас.

— Тогда как насчет «Sad Songs…»?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что песня, которую мы выбрали, будет слишком трудной для вас? — сказал Коуэлл, пронзая его взглядом. — Или, может быть, вы не хотите выполнять работу, которая для этого потребуется?

— Конечно, нет, — вставил Лиам. Он посмотрел на Гарри и снова на Саймона. — Мы очень довольны песней. И, конечно, мы будем работать столько, сколько нужно, чтобы победить.

Саймон задержал взгляд на Гарри, но потом откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул Лиаму.

— Так я и думал, — сказал он.

 

— Что это было, Гарри? — со смехом спросил Найл. У них было несколько минут, прежде чем они должны встретиться с Сандипом, и Луи с Зейном вели их вниз по лестнице на другой этаж, что говорило о неком сюрпризе. — Ты действительно пытаешься разозлить Саймона?

— Эм, — сказал Гарри.

— Я не самый большой поклонник Элтона Джона, — сказал Малик. — Но даже я не собираюсь спорить с Саймоном из-за нашей песни. На прошлой неделе он уже злился из-за микрофонов. Ты опять пытаешься его разозлить?

— Эй, отвали, — огрызнулся Луи. Он выставил руку перед Гарри, будто уберегая от падения. — По крайней мере, у Хаза хватает наглости говорить то, что он думает.

— Что? — Зейн изумленно посмотрел на него. — Ты же знаешь, как Саймон разозлился, когда Belle Amie попытались оспорить их выбор песен, и они ушли.

— Гарри, а что не так с песней? — Лиам остановился на ступеньках и обернулся.

— Я не сказал, что это не хорошая песня, да? — сказал Стайлс. Он потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями. Ему правда не стоило так много пить прошлой ночью. — Просто я имею в виду, что это не так здорово для нас. Нелегко разделить строчки, поэтому она будет сложной для одного. И это не лучшая песня для всех наших типов голоса. Даже если мы изменим регистр…

— Что мы могли бы сделать, — вставил Лиам.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я не думаю, что они пойдут на это. У них была причина выбрать ее. Но я подумал, что, если я придумаю несколько песен, которые будут работать лучше для нас, может быть…

— И как ты вообще это сделал? — вмешался Хоран. — Ты знал, что эта неделя будет Элтона Джона?

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри. Он оглянулся на парней, которые, за исключением Лиама, смотрели на него с неподдельным любопытством.

— А если ты получил информацию, то почему не рассказал нам? — продолжил Найл. — Ну, похоже, ты даже знал, какую песню он собирался нам дать.

— Все не так… Я просто… — Стайлс закусил губу. Он почувствовал, как Луи напрягся, и быстро продолжил, прежде чем тот снова начнет защищать его: — У них же всегда есть неделя Элтона Джона, да? Я подумал, что не повредит быть готовым.

— Вообще-то я не помню, чтобы она была в прошлых сезонах, — начал Лиам. А потом остановился и разочарованно выдохнул, когда Стайлс многозначительно на него посмотрел. — Нет, наверное, ты прав. Теперь, когда я задумался.

 

— Ты должен сказать им, — позже сказал ему Пейн.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри. Он уткнулся взглядом в грязный кафельный пол.

— Просто мне кажется неправильным скрывать это от всех, — сказал Лиам, вытирая руку полотенцем.

— _Я знаю_ , — снова сказал Гарри. — Но я же сказал, что сначала должен кое-кому рассказать. И нечестно по отношению к нему рассказывать кому-то еще, пока я не объясню ему.

— Но прошло уже три недели. Мы с Джеммой знаем. Почему ты ему не сказал?

Стайлс закусил губу.

— Мне просто нужно время. Подходящий момент. И правильные слова, чтобы он понял.

— Ты мог бы просто спеть, — сказал Лиам. — В тот день, когда я тебя услышал, это было очевидно.

Гарри уставился в зеркало. Отражение Лиама провело рукой по волосам, позволяя им упасть на лоб. Они намного длиннее, чем были последние годы.

— Или пусть он поговорит со мной, — продолжил Лиам. — Я помогу тебе убедить его. И ты знаешь, что я помогу тебе с парнями.

— Это не так просто, — сказал Стайлс. — Конечно, будет трудно заставить его поверить, что я говорю правду. Но я думаю, что он, возможно, причина, по которой я здесь? У него будут вопросы. И некоторые ответы могут ему не понравиться. И некоторые из них ему лучше не знать, но некоторые из них он должен знать. И я еще не знаю, какие из них.

— Хорошо, — сказал Пейн. Он глубоко вздохнул. — Просто… Скоро. Обещаешь?

— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Обещаю. И даже если я этого не сделаю, они, вероятно, скоро узнают, что что-то происходит. Я дерьмовый лжец.

— Да, — сказал Лиам и рассмеялся. — Я заметил.

— Эй, — возразил Стайлс и притворно надул губы, толкая друга в плечо, и это заставило его рассмеяться.

— Ладно, Гарри, не хочешь рассказать мне, что не так с песней на этой неделе?

 

Что не так с песней этой недели, так это то, что у Гарри с ней много связано. И после разговора с Сандипом сегодня днем стало ясно, что ничего не изменилось.

Он помнил это, потому что в первый раз ему доверили больше, чем несколько строк. Он предположил, что они поняли, что это была первая неделя, когда он не мог полностью испортить все или заблевать всю сцену. И они не ошиблись.

Это были одни из лучших выходных в шестнадцатилетней жизни Гарри. Мало того, что песня прошла очень хорошо и все говорили ему, как хорошо он звучит, но в ту пятницу Луи поцеловал его в первый раз, и Гарри несколько дней витал в облаках.

Но на этот раз Гарри не нужна была возможность покрасоваться. Последнее, чего он хотел, это чтобы шоу было сосредоточено только на нем, в то время как другие отодвигались бы на задний план.

Он начал объяснять это Лиаму, но их прервали другие парни, ворвавшиеся с подозрительной кучей пакетов в руках и спрашивающие их, почему они так долго сидят в туалете.

 

— Это и был сюрприз? Толстовки? — спросил Лиам, вытаскивая свою из пакета и хмурясь. Ну, пытался вытащить. Но каждый раз, когда уже казалось, что он закончил, не тут-то было.

Они в одной из машин «Х-Фактора» ехали домой. Это одна из маленьких машин, и Луи снова плюхнулся на колени Гарри.

И Луи не потерял своих прекрасных форм с последней поездки. И лондонские дороги не были волшебным образом заасфальтированы. Тело Гарри также не утратило способности к мгновенной эрекции, особенно если в последнее время он не расслаблялся.

Так он обнаружил, что не дрочил три дня, очень стараясь не возбудиться от того, как Луи подпрыгивал на его коленях с каждой кочкой.

И, как обычно, он очень сильно проиграл¹.

Это замечательный каламбур, и в этой и другой жизни он бы наклонился вперед и прошептал его Луи на ухо, хихикая. И в той, другой, жизни Луи сказал бы Гарри, что у него ужасные шутки и что он должен просто перестать пытаться, но у него также был бы восторженно-дьявольский взгляд, когда он извивался бы на коленях Гарри в попытке сделать ситуацию еще более трудной.

Не было ни единого шанса, что Луи не понимал, какой эффект он производит. В этот момент Гарри оставалось только надеяться, что его брюки будут достаточно узкими, чтобы ему не пришлось с позором возвращаться в дом с явной эрекцией. Черт возьми, он смирился, что есть огромный шанс, что он испачкает штаны, прежде чем они доберутся туда.

Шатен наклонился к нему, чтобы сказать, но сделал это достаточно громко, чтобы все слышали:

— С тобой все в порядке, Хазза? Мне сказали, что у меня большая задница. Размещение становится слишком сложным — или я должен сказать жестким? — для тебя?

Он посмотрел на Гарри, и на его губах появилась ухмылка, но во взгляде читалась настороженность, и Стайлсу потребовалась дополнительная секунда, чтобы осознать, что он только что сказал, и когда он не мог удержаться от смеха. Он прикрыл рот ладонью, и Луи улыбнулся ему.

— Ты прав, — ответил Гарри изо всех сил.

— Вот как? — спросил Томлинсон, не сводя с него глаз.

— Ага, — сказал Гарри, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — У тебя большая задница.

— Эй! — воскликнул Луи и хлопнул его по лбу. Гарри засмеялся и только крепче обнял его за талию.

— Знаешь, вместо того чтобы причинять Гарри дискомфорт, ты мог бы просто протиснуться между нами, как нормальный человек. Честно говоря, если бы окна не были тонированы, полиция, вероятно, уже остановила бы нас. — Лиаму наконец удалось расправить большой кусок ткани, который он вытащил из пакета. Он прищурился. — Что… Погодите, это оnesie²?

 

Как оказалось, Зейн и Луи заметили, что один из спонсоров подарил его Пэйдж, и очаровали одного из ассистентов продюсера, чтобы тот подарил их всей группе.

И теперь они надели их для съемок видеодневника.

— Слишком жарко, — сказал Лиам, сморщив нос при виде комбинезона, в который его застегивал Томлинсон. — Оставь так.

— Прекрати жаловаться, здесь не жарко. Ты так думаешь только потому, что ты весь вспотел от бега, — сказал Луи.

— Я _принял душ_ , — запротестовал Лиам, пытаясь оттолкнуть руки Луи, когда он пытался застегнуть молнию на лице. Гарри не мог перестать ухмыляться. — И, может быть, если бы ты время от времени присоединялся ко мне в тренажерном зале, тебе не было бы так холодно.

— Нет, приятель, больше одного пресса в группе будет слишком, тебе не кажется?

Гарри засмеялся, и, к сожалению, этого было достаточно, чтобы потерять равновесие, и он упал на пол с тихим «у-уф». Ну, если быть более точным, он ударил Найла, сбил его с ног и приземлился сверху на бедного ирландца.

— Гарольд! — Луи обернулся и поднял его. — О дорогой мальчик, что здесь происходит?

— Эм, — сказал Гарри, позволяя Луи попытаться все поправить. Это легче сказать, чем сделать, учитывая, как его ноги запутались в комбинезоне. Лиам и Луи сделали это довольно легко, они даже надели комбинезоны поверх одежды. Но Гарри, даже раздетый до штанов, безнадежно запутался.

— Да, да, — простонал Найл, все еще лежа на полу. — Кто-нибудь поможет мне подняться?

Зейн просто смеялся, так что Лиам закатил глаза и помог Хорану подняться и поправить комбинезон.

— Хмм. — Луи оглядел Гарри с головы до ног, придерживая его за руку, поскольку, как бы он ни распутал все, Гарри ни за что не сможет стоять самостоятельно. Стайлс знал, что он смотрит на него, и верхняя часть была неприкрыта одеждой.

Глаза шатена наконец-то встретились с его, зрачки немного расширены, язык высунулся, чтобы облизать губы, и Гарри знал, что он даже не понимал, что делает, но, боже, несмотря ни на что, это действительно приятно, что Луи снова смотрит на него так.

Их прервал грохот, раздавшийся в другом конце комнаты, где Зейн в своем комбинезоне с застегнутой молнией на лице пытался пройти через их захламленную комнату.

— Хорошо, Хазза, ты… — начал Луи хриплым голосом. Он потянулся к ткани по обе стороны от Гарри и попытался поднять ее. А потом прищурился. — Подожди, ты задом наперед надел, что ли?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри, хмурясь.

— Серьезно, молния должна быть спереди, почему она сзади?

— Она спереди. Он просто перекрутился, — объяснил Стайлс.

Томлинсон покачал головой.

— Черт возьми, Гарольд, ты как будто никогда раньше не носил оnesie. В нем есть ноги! Ты носки тоже надеваешь задом наперед?

— Хей. — Гарри надул губы.

— На самом деле это объясняет твои нудистские наклонности, — задумчиво продолжил Луи.

— Это ты никогда не носишь носки, — заметил Гарри.

— Есть разница между тем, что ты делаешь по собственному выбору, и тем, что ты не можешь понять, где зад, а где перед, — сказал шатен. Он покачал головой. — Ну же, милый, вылезай из него и переверни его, чтобы мы все опоздали на видеодневник.

Как ни странно, Гарри правда раньше носил эти комбинезоны. Ну, не этот конкретно. В прошлый раз он был в белом, который сейчас на Найле. У Луи был серо-синий, а теперь он в зеленом.

Ему нужно написать Джемме и сообщить, что эффект бабочки, по-видимому, работал и на onesies.

Хотя он не носил его в последнее время.

Их с Луи комбинезоны пролежали где-то в глубине гардероба почти два года, пока Гарри не обнаружил, что вырос из них. Ну, честно говоря, они до сих пор спорили, правда ли он вырос или комбинезон сел в стиральной машинке, когда Луи в одну из редких недель отвечал за прачечную. Судя по тому, сколько усилий шатен приложил, пытаясь убедить Гарри, что это он сам виноват в том, что вырос на одиннадцать с половиной сантиметров, Гарри всегда подозревал последнее.

 

— Итак, первый вопрос. Изабелла хочет знать, каково это — быть в трендах Твиттера, — прочитал Лиам с листа бумаги, как только они наконец разобрались в своих комбинезонах и уселись на лестнице.

— Какой тренд? — спросил Гарри, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама на верхней ступеньке.

— Ты не видел? — Луи хлопнул его по ноге. — Но ты заходишь туда каждый день. Ты не просматривал упоминания?

— Нет? — ответил Стайлс. Это был урок, который он должен был усвоить снова и снова, но в какой-то момент в последние годы наконец признал, что лучше этого не знать.

— Что? — со смехом спросил Найл. — Разве ты не хочешь знать, что о тебе говорят?

Гарри вновь повернулся к Лиаму и вновь спросил:

— Какой тренд?

— #GiveHarryYourMics, — ответил Пейн, выглядя озадаченным. — На прошлой неделе он был в трендах Великобритании. Ты правда не заметил?

— Значит, люди заметили, что мы поменяли микрофоны?

— Ну, до сегодняшней статьи в «Телеграф» они просто думали, что это технические неполадки или что мы притворяемся, чтобы привлечь внимание, — ответил Лиам.

— Мальчик, — вмешалась Пэтти, которая все еще вела их видеодневники.

— О да, ты тоже это видел? — сказал Зейн, ухмыляясь, словно не слыша ее. Он повернулся к Гарри. — Очевидно, один из звукорежиссеров сказал газете, что мы заранее узнали, что все тома перепутались.

— Правда? — сказал Стайлс. Он удивился, что до сих пор не знал этого. Обычно их пиар стоял на всем этом, если не считать чтение им лекций, то, по крайней мере, давать им готовые ответы.

— Мальчики. — Пэтти повысила голос. — Мы правда должны…

— Но, погодите, это значит, люди будут знать, что они намеренно делали больше, чем обычную коррекцию, — сказал Гарри.

— Ага, — сказал Луи.

— Ух ты, — ошеломленно произнес Гарри. Он, конечно, видел последствия изменений, которые он сделал. В конце концов, он сидел на ступеньке лестницы в синем комбинезоне. И то, что они сделали на сцене, очевидно было во всех газетах. Но это на самом деле может изменить больше, чем просто их собственные голоса.

— Появились кучи твитов, в которых говорится, что «Х-Фактор» тоже поддельный, — внес свою лепту Хоран. — Из-за всего этого, из-за автотюна прослушиваний, которые только что вышли. И я не думаю, что кто-то еще знает, что они делают это и с живыми шоу…

— Мальчики! — Голос Пэтти достиг такой громкости, что они остановились. — Вы понимаете, что мы не можем вставить все то, что вы сейчас наговорили? Давайте просто начнем с этого вопроса.

— Прости, — извинился Лиам.

Все сели лицом к камере.

— Итак, Изабелла хочет знать…

— Подожди, — сказал Луи, поднимая руку. — О каком тренде мы должны говорить?

— Луи, — начала Пэтти.

— Есть еще один? — спросил Гарри.

— #GiveLouisYourMics. — Он достал телефон и держал его так, чтобы Гарри мог увидеть. — Они догадались, потому что… — И он, должно быть, заметил прищуренные глаза Пэтти, потому что остановился.

— Номер двенадцать, — прочитал Луи с экрана телефона. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри. — Скоро у меня будет больше микрофонов, чем у тебя, Кудряшка.

— Лучше, чем морковь, — сказал Зейн.

Пэтти хлопнула в ладоши и сказала:

— Ладно, парни, давайте вообще пропустим этот вопрос. Найл, если можешь, просто… Нет, убери свой телефон. На этой неделе больше никаких вопросов о Твиттере. И, пожалуйста, больше не упоминай морковь. В приемной жаловались. Какой следующий вопрос?

— Ладно, — сказал Лиам. Он откашлялся. — Лилианна хочет знать, у кого из нас есть девушки, а у кого нет.

— Что, серьезно? — воскликнул Зейн. — Мы только что отвечали на этот вопрос. Дважды. Они что, думают, что наши ответы за три дня изменились?

Гарри почувствовал, как Луи дернул его за кудряшку, вытащив ее из-под капюшона. Он одарил его легкой улыбкой.

— Мы это вырежем, — сказала девушка, нетерпеливо махнув рукой. — Просто продолжайте отвечать на вопрос, ребята. Гарри, почему бы тебе не начать? У тебя есть подружка?

— У меня нет подружки, — ответил Стайлс. Он наклонился к Луи, который уже наполовину откинул его капюшон и проводил пальцами по волосам.

— Я тоже, — раздался сзади голос Зейна.

— И я, — сказал Найл.

— Я одинок, — донесся сверху голос Лиама.

— Я тоже, — сказал Луи. Гарри слегка дернули, когда он пытался накрутить кудряшку на палец.

— Ладно, следующий… Погоди, что ты сказал? — сказала Пэтти.

Гарри отстранился и шокированно уставился на него. Луи смотрел на него, он выглядел немного настороженным, что опроверглось небрежным пожатием плеч, когда он повернулся к Пэтти.

— Я сказал, что свободен?

— Что? Вы с Хизер расстались? — спросил Найл.

Девушка подняла руку, призывая его замолчать.

— Кто об этом знает?

— Надеюсь, она, — сказал Томлинсон. — Моя мама, мой лучший друг, Стэн…

— Я имела в виду из руководства, — напряженно сказала Пэтти.

— Ну, теперь знаешь, — сказал Луи.

Стайлс не мог перестать смотреть на него.

— У тебя должна быть девушка, — сказала она.

— Но у меня… Нет? — сказал он.

— Хорошо, снимем это еще раз. А сейчас — и пока мы не скажем тебе иначе — продолжай говорить, что у тебя есть девушка.

— Неужели? Почему?

Вместо ответа она вздохнула и сказала:

— И если бы ты мог перестать прикасаться к своему товарищу по группе, пока ты это говоришь, это было бы очень здорово.

— Я не… Ох. — Луи посмотрел вниз, где перебирал волосы Гарри, как будто даже не заметил, что начал это делать. Он смущенно улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам, как будто пытаясь пригладить их, прежде чем убрать руку. Он снова повернулся к камере и сказал: — Хорошо, это немного безумно, но хорошо, давайте сделаем это.

 

После съемки материалов для видеодневника, где выяснилось, что любимая фраза Зейна для пикапа — 'vas happenin', и что все целый день хотят быть Луи — кроме самого Томлинсона, который хотел бы быть Гарри, чтобы у него были кудрявые волосы, — им удалось удалось выбраться на задний двор и насладиться несколькими минутами на солнце.

— Это было странно, — сказал Луи, хмуро глядя на свой телефон. — Я не… Почему они хотели, чтобы у меня была девушка?

— Не знаю, приятель. Почему ты не сказал нам, что у тебя больше нет девушки? — спросил Зейн.

Луи смотрел на треснувший экран телефона, где он листал контакты.

— Ты думаешь, мне следует рассказать ей, что я наговорил в дневнике? Я даже не знаю, будет ли она смотреть, но она будет смущена, если будет.

— Ну, сейчас смущен я, — сказал Найл. Он достал из кармана хлопья Cadbury и бросил горстку в рот. Он протянул Гарри несколько штучек, но тот покачал головой. — Почему ты нам не сказал? Она ничего такая.

— Что? Ты хотел, чтобы он рассказал тебе, чтобы ты мог попытаться ее закадрить? Даже не знаю, почему Луи не сказал нам, — сказал Лиам.

Шатен оторвался от телефона, моргнул, посмотрел на Гарри, а потом снова на остальных парней.

— Потому что в последний раз, когда я видел вас на вечеринке, вы не выглядели так, будто расстались, — настаивал Малик.

— Потому что мы не расстались? Не в начале вечеринки, — сказал Луи.

Гарри с минуту смотрел на парня, чувствуя себя таким же смущенным, как и остальные. Но потом он мысленно встряхнулся. Он должен перестать вести себя как шестнадцатилетний парень и стать тем, кто действительно может помочь Луи.

— Если он не хочет говорить об этом, то и не должен, — сказал Стайлс, делая шаг вперед, чтобы встать перед Луи.

— Хаз, все в порядке. Просто…

Гарри не дал ему закончить. Вместо этого он показал на телефон в его руках.

— Ты должен сказать ей, что они заставляют тебя говорить, что вы вместе, — сказал он ему. — Ты мог бы написать ей. Или пусть Стэн или твоя мама передадут. Может, это и не плохо, что никто еще не знает, может, она даже оценит, что ей не приходится отвечать на вопросы о том, почему вы расстались. Потому что спрашивать будут не только ваши друзья, но и читатели в Твиттере и Фейсбуке, которые перешли к ней от тебя. Наверняка найдутся репортеры, которые попытаются связаться с ней.

Глаза шатена испуганно расширились.

— Черт. Я не думал об этом.

— Скорее всего, это быстро пройдет, — тут же успокоил его Гарри. — Еще очень рано.

Он на секунду задумался.

— На самом деле, может быть, это и плохо, что они не выпускают его сегодня. Если истории о прослушиваниях и микрофонах выйдут сейчас, все будут слишком заняты, чтобы беспокоиться. — Стайлс покачал головой. — Но, да, всякий раз, когда это произойдет, мы можем просто перевести интервью в другое русло. И если это все еще привлекает ее внимание, мы можем сделать что-нибудь отвлекающее.

— Отвлекающее? — повторил Лиам.

— Да, например, Лиам может опубликовать еще одну фотографию без рубашки. Или меня могут поймать папарацци, когда я буду гулять с Шер. Все получится.

— Но тебе не нравятся девушки, — медленно сказал Луи, его глаза изучали лицо Гарри.

— Да. — Гарри пожал плечами. — Но этого же никто не знает.

— Да, я как раз думал об этом, — сказал Зейн, когда они сели на солнечное место на травке. — Почему бы тебе просто не сказать? Когда тебе задают эти вопросы о девушках? — Стайлс хмуро посмотрел на него. — Ну, ты не должен, если не хочешь. Но из того, что говорила Джемма, кажется, что ты никогда не был… Заперт?

— Все не так просто, — сказал Гарри.

— А почему бы и нет? — спросил Найл. — Когда я на прошлой неделе спросил тебя о Лу… — Он бросил быстрый — и слишком очевидный — взгляд в сторону Луи, прежде чем прикусить язык. — Лэйни — ты мог бы что-нибудь сказать.

— Кто такой Лэйни? — спросил Лиам.

— Я просто не привык к этому. Говорить такое, — сказал Стайлс Найлу. Он покрутил в руках травинку. — Если это войдет в привычку, это может нам все испортить.

— Для нас как группы? — спросил Зейн. — Честно говоря, Хаз, я не думаю, что людей это действительно волнует. Ты вообще видел онлайн-форумы? Половина людей там думают, что мы все встречаемся.

— Все вместе? — Найл оглядел их всех. А потом пожал плечами. — Не возражаю. Вы все красивые молодые парни. Я бы сел с вами на корабль³.

— Это не то, что я… — начал Зейн. — Что… Почему мы садимся на корабль?

— Ну, знаешь, шиппинг. — Найл сделал жест, который, кажется, не помог его точке зрения, но разбросал шоколадные хлопья по траве.

— Почему мы говорим о лодках? — спросил Лиам, выглядя еще более потерянным, чем Зейн.

— Я просто беспокоюсь о том, как мы это назовем, — продолжил Хоран. — Может быть неловко с таким количеством имен.

— Ага, в этой ситуации будет сложным только название, — сухо вставил Луи.

Но Найл оглянулся на них и сказал:

— Ли-Ло-Га-За…

— Звучит как одно из этих дурацких упражнений с пением. Беру свои слова обратно, название было бы самой неловкой частью, — сказал шатен.

— …йл! — закончил Хоран. — Лилогазайл. Это должен быть большой корабль, чтобы поместиться там всем нам.

— Ну, нас будет пятеро плюс провизия, — сказал Гарри, сдерживая улыбку. — Нам все равно понадобится большой корабль.

— Наконец-то полезный вклад, — сказал Найл. — Я буду капитаном твоего корабля, Гарри.

— Эй. — Луи ударил Найла по руке прежде, чем он успел удариться с Гарри кулачками. Он потянул Стайлса назад, обхватив его руками за талию. — Гарри на моем корабле.

— Я думал, мы все на одном корабле, — сказал Зейн. — Кто-то спрыгнул?

— Луи был тайным пиратом! — закричал Хоран. — Он похищает Гарри!

Томлинсон схватил один из батончиков Хорана, сорвал обертку и поднял его, как меч.

— Если ты хочешь его вернуть, тебе придется драться с нами, парень.

 

Той ночью Гарри обновил свой Твиттер словом «Защищайся!» и фотографией Найла и Луи в пижамах, стоящих в дуэльной стойке с батончиками Cadbury Flake, направленными друг на друга.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз смеялся так сильно, как сегодня.

 

На следующий день Гарри и Лиам ухитрились захватить репетиционную комнату, которая не была занята Шерил для тренировок с ее девочками. Гарри схватил одну из гитар и сел на стул рядом с ним.

— Хочешь еще что-нибудь изменить в песне? — спросил Лиам.

Гарри пожал плечами. Он уже почти смирился, что будет петь ее так, как сказал Сандип. Поэтому вместо этого он спросил:

— А ты?

Гарри прижал пальцы к струнам. У него не было мозолей, как в будущем, и, когда он сыграл аккорд, струны неприятно врезались в пальцы.

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему будет плохо. если ты сыграешь большую роль, — сказал Лиам. — Это не будет звучать плохо, если бы ты не сдерживался так много на репетициях. Ты случайно не был расстроен из-за Луи на прошлой неделе?

— Это не одно и то же, — сказал Гарри. Он сыграл еще один аккорд.

— Нет?

— Я не могу просто… Это было бы несправедливо, — сказал Гарри.

— Оу, — только и вымолвил Пейн. Он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Ну, очевидно, что никто никогда даже не подумает, что у нас есть поп-звезда из будущего. Но ты думаешь, это все еще читерство?

— А это оно? — Гарри поднял взгляд и впервые сфокусировался на Лиаме. — О, нет. Я не это имел в виду. Как вообще можно жульничать на фальсифицированном конкурсе?

— Он подстроен? — спросил Лиам, выпрямляясь. — Серьезно? Ты точно знаешь?

— Понятия не имею. Может быть, — сказал Стайлс. — Я имел в виду, что это несправедливо по отношению ко всем вам. В первый раз было плохо, когда они продолжали пытаться сосредоточить внимание на мне. Конечно, у фанатов всегда были свои фавориты, но наша команда сделала все возможное, чтобы я был… — Он взмахнул рукой. — Я просто не хочу повторения. И дело не только в этом — помнишь, как Зейн вчера спросил меня о каминг-ауте?

— Ты сказал, что это сложно, — сказал Лиам. — И насчет этого, Гарри, я сожалею о том дне. Очевидно, что я не ожидал, что ты _это_ скажешь, ты знаешь, что я пытался заставить тебя сказать всем, что ты из будущего.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я знаю, Ли, и я работаю над этим. Вчера я пытался найти время поговорить с ним пару раз, но меня постоянно перебивали, и будет справедливо, если он узнает первым.

— Но Зейн был прав, я сглупил, — продолжил Пейн. Он отвел взгляд. — Передо мной никто никогда не выходил из шкафа.

— Ты не сглупил, ты все сделал хорошо, Ли. — Гарри покачал головой и попытался сдержать улыбку. Любой, кто считал Лиама Пейна гомофобом, не видел, как он терся о Луи на сцене перед десятью тысячами фанатов. — И я говорил правду, когда сказал, что никогда никому не говорил, что я гей, так что мы квиты, да?

—  Погоди, кто он? — внезапно спросил Лиам.

— Кто?

— Человек, которому ты должен рассказать, — сказал Лиам. — Это Луи?

Стайлс заколебался.

— Эм, почему ты так думаешь?

— На прошлой неделе Найл решил, что между вами что-то было. Это заставило меня задуматься, — сказал Лиам.

— Чертов мальчишка, — сказал Гарри, но знал, что в его голосе звучит нежность. И в ответном смехе Лиама чувствовалась то же самое.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и оба подняли глаза. Найл Хоран собственной персоной.

— Ладушки! — сказал он, ухмыляясь, с гитарой в руке. — Мы тренируемся?

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри. Он подвинул свой стул так, чтобы Найл мог сесть рядом с ними. — Сандип опаздывает. А Луи и Зейн… — Он проверил свой телефон, и в этот момент пришло новое сообщение. — Похоже, они застряли на Юстонской станции. Метро кишит студенческими протестами, которые захватили дороги.

— Против чего они протестуют?

Гарри посмотрел на Лиама, и они оба пожали плечами.

— Ну, неважно, мы здесь, и у нас есть гитары и… — Найл, кажется, впервые посмотрел на Гарри. — Эй, у тебя есть гитара! Я думал, ты не играешь. Скрывал от нас.

— Он много чего скрывает, — тихо сказал Лиам.

— Я не очень хорошо играю, — сказал ему Стайлс, и суть в том, что это правда.

— И все же, дружище, это здорово! — воскликнул Найл. Он наиграл несколько аккордов с гораздо большей легкостью, чем Гарри. — Так что мы поем?

 

Очевидно, они много практиковались в те несколько недель, когда Гарри вернулся в 2010. Но в основном это было с Сандипом, или повторы одной и той же песни в свободное время.

Гарри уже забыл, как много он уже сделал музыки со своими парнями. Найл и Лиам, наверное, любили музыку больше, чем кто-либо из них, и это говорило о многом. Наблюдение за тем, как они поют песни для удовольствия, вызвало у Гарри ностальгию.

А потом у него появилась одна идейка. Он схватил карандаш и начал записывать.

И где-то между смехом и тестированием изменений и настройкой разных частей песни, они все же добавили несколько изменений.

Гарри забыл все свои доводы в пользу того, что он не мог полностью посвятить себя этой песне, и на какое-то время забыл и о себе. Они игрались с голосом Гарри, низким, как у Элтона Джона, с добавлением высоких нот, с изменением интонаций в конце стихов. Он все еще не мог контролировал свой голос, он знал, что может, но все плохо.

Особенно, когда Гарри понял, что в голосе Найла больше силы и резкости, чем он думал. С этим повышением количество соло у Гарри, а Лиам создавал немного гармоничности…

В конце концов, песня подходит Гарри. И, в то время, когда его участие в шоу на этой неделе не имело значения, было бы очень весело делать все правильно.

 

— И, естественно, нам понадобится телевизор с плоским экраном для PlayStation, — сказал Луи.

Они растянулись на веранде. Из дома доносился звон кастрюль, где команда Sainsbury Try готовится к очередному сегменту сегодня вечером. Луи развалился на одном из садовых кресел, а Гарри втиснулся между ним и подлокотником, наполовину на Луи и положил голову ему на плечо. Было достаточно тепло вместе с ярким солнцем, толстовками и теплом собственного тела, так что пребывание здесь после заката не так уж плохо.

— Телевизор с плоским экраном? Хорошо, конечно, — лениво повторил Гарри. — Но о чем ты говоришь?

— Наша лондонская квартира, не отставай, — сказал шатен.

И Гарри помнил, что да, они говорили о том, чтобы снять квартиру вместе, даже так рано. Еще на первом концерте, когда они пообещали, что постараются держаться вместе, если их выгонят.

В то время Гарри считал себя таким взрослым и зрелым. Теперь, восемь лет спустя, он понимал, что ему никогда не приходило в голову, что его мама и Джемма ожидали его возвращения домой. Не понимал, что для них, должно быть, было шоком, что он никогда этого не сделал.

Луи пихнул его в бок.

— Ты вообще слушаешь? Найл никогда не приедет, если у нас не будет FIFA, Хаз.

— Найл придет, пока на кухне есть еда, — поправил его Гарри.

Шатен на мгновение задумался, а потом сказал:

— А Лиам нет. Теперь единственный способ заставить его посетить мою квартиру, это видеоигры.

— Что? Это неправда, — сказал Гарри. Он повернулся так, чтобы видеть Луи. — Не могу поверить, что вы с Ли до сих пор не поняли, что не ненавидите друг друга.

— Что? — Луи звучал скептически, но его голубые-голубые глаза все еще так мягки в свете уличных фонарей. Гарри всю жизнь изучал, как Луи смотрит на него, и это одно из его любимых, то, как его глаза становятся мягкими и нежными, когда он даже не осознает этого.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Гарри. — Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

— Что-то более важное, чем наша будущая развлекательная система? — шатен выгнул брови. — Значит, это серьезно.

— Да, э-э, — сказал Стайлс. — Видишь ли, дело в том…

— В чем? — подсказал ему Луи, подождав, пока Гарри продолжит.

— Я хотел сказать тебе намного раньше, я хотел, обещаю. Я имею в виду, ты, вероятно, даже не поверишь мне, но…

Кто-то другой может подумать, что это маленькое чудо, что Луи до сих пор не прервал его бессвязную болтовню. Но Луи всегда вел себя с ним так, будто все, что говорит Гарри, — самое важное на свете, даже когда он вообще ничего не говорит.

Стайлс решительно посмотрел на него и начал говорить…

Ничего.

Потому что не успел он вымолвить и полслова, как дверь в кухню с грохотом распахнулась, и Мэри швырнула в них фартуками и сказала, прежде чем дверь за ней захлопнулась:

— Ребята, возвращайтесь. Ужин сам себя не приготовит!

Гарри перевел взгляд с участников, столпившихся на кухне, на Луи. Тот смеялся, все еще глядя на Гарри ласковыми глазами.

Стайлсу удалось выбраться из кресла, не опрокинув их обоих, но Луи потянул его назад, прежде чем он успел уйти далеко.

— Ты же не думаешь, что можешь просто так войти туда. — Луи окинул его критическим взглядом. — Все растрепано, волосы такие _кудрявые_.

— Мои волосы всегда кудрявые, — сказал Гарри, сдерживая улыбку.

— Да, но тебя покажут по телевизору, Гарри! — воскликнул Луи. — К счастью, у меня есть кое-что для тебя.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри.

А Луи что-то достал у себя из-за спины и гордо помахал решением.

 

Прошло добрых пять минут, прежде чем Луи пришлось отказаться от попыток надеть парик на густые кудри Гарри. Луи не из тех, кто сдается, и Гарри прекрасно знал, что он бы продолжил попытки — он как раз собирался позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы им принесли заколки, — но Зейн открыл дверь и прошипел: «Вы не заставите меня отдуваться там одному» — а затем насильно затащил их обратно внутрь.

Но не все потеряно. Когда кулинарный сегмент этой недели был размещен в интернете, там был прекрасный момент, где Зейн с длинными прямыми белыми волосами помешивал восхитительный на вид горшочек c цветной капустой и сыром.

(Но он только _выглядел_ восхитительно, уж Гарри точно знал, потому что его назначили дегустатором, и, хоть он и поставил высокие оценки, это было больше похоже на пластиковую ногу.)

 

Это четверг и премьера первой части «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Они не собирались идти на премьеру: «Х-Фактор» получил только пять билетов, и их быстро разобрали другие конкурсанты — но они собирались пойти на красную ковровую дорожку и сфотографироваться рядом с людьми, более известными, чем они.

Поэтому они поселились в номере отеля «Х-Фактора» на Лестер-сквер, чтобы заранее собраться.

И Луи переоделся трижды, прежде чем его выпустили из отеля.

Первая смена гардероба произошла потому, что Луи захотелось протащить с собой onesie.

Пока Гарри и другие парни стояли перед ним, чтобы защитить его от тех, кто понимал, что он делает.

Гарри не может не жаловаться, что на самом деле это его onesie Луи украл для этой цели. И когда шатен сказал, что это справедливо только потому, что на его комбинезоне были пятна от травы и шоколада от того, что ему пришлось драться на дуэли за честь Гарри, тот напомнил ему, что на самом деле это Найл дрался за его честь. Это Луи пытался украсть его.

— Ложь! — воскликнул Томлинсон, появляясь позади них. Его взгляд, прежде чем Зейн закончил застегивать молнию на лице, радостно сверкали, глядя на Гарри.

Пока Луи, спотыкаясь, шел по их люксу, руководствуясь Найлом и Зейном, он получил одобрительный смешок от Эйдена и Мэтта, застенчивый смешок от Ребекки, раздраженный гнев и закатывание глаз от Шер и «как я сразу не догадалась?» от Пэйдж.

Грейс и ее маленькая, но многострадальная команда стилистов и глазом не моргнули, когда он упорно настаивал, что не понимает, в чем проблема. Он прости указали на туалет, чтобы он переоделся в нормальный костюм.

Второй наряд, который он выбрал — блейзер, свободный брюки с шарфом и полосатую футболку, которую Гарри взял взаймы. Вероятно, это его реальный выбор. Хоть и гораздо более непринужденный, чем Гарри видеть на таких мероприятиях, Зейн и Пэйдж — единственные из них в классических рубашках.

Но едва Луи вернулся, Грейс окинула его критическим взглядом, а потом сказала «нет» и заставила его снять верх и пойти за ней в одну из спален, чтобы переодеться.

На другом конце холла Вагнер рассказывал историю с громким акцентом, сопровождая ее эмоциональными жестами, а Мэтт и Эйден смотрели на все это с нескрываемым ужасом.

В спальне, где переодевались девочки, раздались крики, похожие на Шер и Кэтти. Гарри не мог сказать, то ли это крики возбуждения, то ли гнева, но, насколько он знал, на самом деле они не устроили драку, которую, кажется, устроило The Sun, так что, скорее всего, с ними все в порядке.

Гарри посмотрел вниз, где на столе валялись футболка и шарф шатена. Он единственный из парней, кто еще был не полностью один, и, если Луи не разрешено носить свою одежду, кто-то должен это сделать.

Шатен вышел через несколько минут весь в черном — от рубашки до блейзера и брюк.

— Что они с тобой сделали? — со смешком выпалил Гарри.

Найл обернулся к нему.

— Что за черт? Приятель, тебя не было не больше минуты.

— Не знаю, что случилось, — ответил Луи. Он протянул руку и осторожно пощупал свои волосы. — Они вылили мне на голову бутылку геля, а потом вытолкнули обратно сюда.

Лиам осторожно ткнул Луи в волосы и сказал:

— Они очень… хрустящие?

— Да, друг, — сказал Луи и повернулся. — Не знаю, кто должен был носить эту рубашку, но это был не мой размер. Видели бы вы, сколько на ней булавок. Наверное, пытались меня на них насадить.

— Справедливая месть за то, что пытался пронести комбинезон, — сказал Малик с дивана рядом с Найлом.

— Приятно слышать это от человека, который собирался присоединиться ко мне и в последнюю минуту струсил.

Зейн только пожал плечами и вернулся к телефону.

Луи повернулся к Гарри. Его глаза сузились.

И…

— Грейс! — заорал он. А потом еще раз, когда она не появилась, он повернулся, чтобы закричать в сторону спален. — Грейс! Мода в опасности! Где ты?

— Ради бога, Луи Томлинсон. Что такое? — сказал она, выходя из комнаты девочек.

— Смотри, — Луи указал на грудь Гарри.

Она повернулась к Стайлсу и улыбнулась.

— Да, Гарри очень красивый. Теперь вы позволите мне вернуться к моей настоящей работе?

— На нем моя одежда! — воскликнул шатен.

Гарри заметил, что все в комнате смотрели на Луи как на сумасшедшего, поэтому он дерзко ухмыльнулся.

— Ты не дала _мне_ их надеть, — возразил Луи.

— Ну, может, на нем они смотрятся лучше?

— Что? — вскрикнул он, хватаясь за грудь, над сердцем. — Как ты мог…

— Прекрати, а то помнешь, — мягко сказала она, выдергивая из его руки ткань блейзера. — А теперь, мальчики, прежде чем у нас снова возникнут неотложные дела с модой, почему бы вам не приколоть маки на память и не спуститься вниз?

 

Луи игрался с краем футболки Гарри, — ну, его футболки, которая случайно оказалась на Гарри — когда один из ассистентов продюсера внезапно заглянула в их холл и сказала им изобразить удивление. Прежде чем кто-либо из них успел спросить, зачем, вошел Дэниел Рэдклифф.

Пока все парни повскакивали с мест и закричали, вероятно, лишь слегка притворяясь взволнованными, помощник обошла камеры и подошел к Луи. Гарри услышал, как она попросила его:

— Спроси у него, насколько горячая Гермиона.

— Это очень странный вопрос, — сказал Луи, отстраняясь. — У него больше глаз, чем у нас?

Но, наверное, потому, что он так же привык снимать эпизоды с прописанным сценарием, как и любой из них, Луи больше не стал спорить. Он сделал шаг вперед, выглядя очень заинтересованным, и спросил:

— Так что, насколько горяча Гермиона?

После этих слов Дэниел начал заикаться, что, каким-то образом предполагало, что он думал о ней как о сестре, и также дал им разрешение фантазировать о ней.

Гарри был уверен, что его об этом постоянно спрашивают, и понятия не имел, почему он так взволнован, но он поежился от сочувствия к… ну, на самом деле, ко всем, но, вероятно, Эмме Уотсон больше всего.

Поэтому он прервал его первым, что пришло в голову:

— А что насчет Букли?

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а затем Дэниел повернулся к нему лицом и спросил:

— Что?

— Ты держал ее? — спросил Гарри. — Она такая же мягкая, какой кажется?

— Ну, на самом деле Буклю играют три совы.

Но он быстро разговорился и начал дискуссию о том, как ее смерть в этом фильме вписывается в дугу последующих событий.

— Спойлеры! — закричал Луи в то же время, когда Найл вскочил и начал бегать кругами, зажимая уши руками, крича о том, что он не знал, что они собираются убить _сову_.

Хоран врезался в одну из женщин-операторов, и она почти врезалась в стойку с подвесным микрофоном, а затем Лиам побежал за ним и попытался остановить его до того, как он сломает что-нибудь ценное, и Зейн согнулся пополам от смеха.

А Дэниел Рэдклифф, несмотря на то, что он выглядел немного ошеломленным направлением, в которое вылилась эта встреча и приветствие, то же время выглядел так, как будто это было менее неловко, чем направление, в котором она должна была пройти.

Так что Гарри посчитал это хорошо сделанной работой.

Особенно потому, что, когда он отвел Дэниела в сторону, когда они уходили, он пообещал, что три реальных Букли все еще живы и здоровы.

 

У них еще оставалось немного времени до красной ковровой дорожки, и Луи пошел в туалет, чтобы привести в порядок волосы после драки.

Гарри пошел за ним и уселся на столешницу.

Шатен склонился над раковиной, вглядываясь в золоченое зеркало и осторожно перебирая пряди волос, зачесанные на лоб.

— Что эти люди сделали с моими волосами?

— Все в порядке, — заверил его Гарри. Их стилисты, казалось, всегда веселились с волосами Луи больше, чем с кем-либо другим, и поэтому он видел его, наверное, с сотней разных причесок, а иногда и с несколькими в один день.

Луи хмуро уставился на свое отражение.

— Лу, все в порядке?

— Конечно. — Он повернулся к Гарри. — А почему нет?

Стайлс пожал плечами. Луи, особенно рано, в хорошие дни был гиперактивным и драматичным. Гарри знал, что он обычно становится таким интенсивным, когда есть реальная причина для этого.

Но когда Гарри снова посмотрел на него, Луи быстро отвернулся.

Гарри игрался с кисточками лампы Викторианской эпохи и подождал еще мгновение. Не если Луи не хотел говорить, он точно знал, что не сможет заставить его.

Но пока они одни, Стайлсу нужно было кое о чем поговорить. Время не самое подходящее, но он достаточно долго терпел неудачу во всех своих попытках застать Луи одного.

Поэтому он сглотнул и сказал:

— Я, э-э, должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Это заставило шатена обернуться. На этот раз выражение его лица смягчилось.

— Это то же самое, что ты хотел сказать мне вчера вечером?

Гарри кивнул.

— Я пытался, но до сих пор не придумал, как это сказать.

Луи подошел ближе, становясь между ног парня.

— Но я… — Гарри не мог не отвлекаться на то, как близко был Луи. В свете лампы ресницы Луи отбрасывали тень на скулы.

Шатен убрал несколько локонов с лица Гарри. Теплая ладонь на щеке.

— Я просто… — снова пытался сказать Стайлс.

А потом шатен наклонился еще ближе. Он слегка коснулся губами губ Гарри. И сердце Гарри просто… остановилось.

Луи отстранился и нервно оглядел Гарри. Он чувствовал, как дрожала рука Томлинсона.

Гарри тупо пялился на него.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты… — Луи гулко сглотнул и хрипло продолжил: — Я думаю, нам было бы хорошо вместе, Гарри. Я просто… Ты хочешь этого?

На мгновение все, что Гарри мог сделать, это кивнуть. Но потом он обрел дар речи и сказал:

— Всегда.

А потом его сердце внезапно начало биться снова, с гораздо большей скоростью, чем раньше.

— Блять, _всегда_ , Лу.

Он сжал рубашку Луи и поцеловал его в ответ. Губы парня приоткрылись, и Гарри толкнулся в жар его рта. Он обхватил ногами бедра Луи. Сердце Гарри бешено колотилось, и он услышал стон шатена, высокий и отчаянный, почувствовал, как пальцы Луи сжимали его волосы и…

Томлинсон отстранился, хватая ртом воздух.

— Гарри, Хазза, — ломающимся голосом произнес он.

Гарри опустил голову на плечо парня. Он прижался губами к потной коже на его шее, пытаясь выровнять собственное дыхание.

И вдруг раздался громкий звон. Они оба вздрогнули.

Луи бросил взгляд туда, где на краю раковины лежал его телефон.

— Мой телефон, — сказал он.

— Да.

Луи сделал движение, чтобы дотянуться до него, когда его рубашка зацепилась за то место, где Гарри все еще сжимал ее.

— Прости, — сказал Гарри и приложил усилие, чтобы разжать пальцы. — Прости.

— Боже, нет, Хаз, ты—

— Да? — сказал Гарри, глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты идеален, — прошептал Томлинсон. Он посмотрел на губы Гарри и снова наклонился к нему, когда телефон зазвонил во второй раз, заставляя их вздрогнуть.

Стайлс хихикнул, и Луи застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Ты должен это понять, — сказал Гарри.

— Должен, — согласился Луи.

 

Через несколько минут они уже стояли с другими участниками «X-Фактора» в самом конце красной ковровой дорожки, позируя папарацци среди настоящих знаменитостей.

Недалеко от них также фотографировались звезды «Гарри Поттера». Один из их менеджеров постоянно напоминал Эмме Уотсон сутулиться, чтобы она не возвышалась над парнями. Гарри слышал, как он пробормотала что-то о том, почему они заставили ее надеть эти чертовы высокие каблуки, и Гарри решил, что это подходящий момент.

Она прошла мимо, и в последний раз, когда Гарри столкнулся с ней, пару лет назад, она подумала, что он пытается ее подцепить. Сегодня она просто поцеловала их в щеки и сказала, что болеет за них.

После того как она ушла, папарацци грубо приказал Гарри убраться с дороги, потому что он мешал им фотографировать сэра Кеннет Брана. Тот без колебаний подчинился. В последний раз, когда Гарри и сэр Кеннет Брана были вместе на красной ковровой дорожке, то же самое, к вечному смущению Гарри, произошло наоборот. Это гораздо менее неловко.

Ночь продолжалась.

Зейн и Лиам фотографировались с кем-то в маске Пожирателя Смерти.

Найл исчез, а когда он снова появился, у него на телефоне было селфи с Дамблдором, утверждение, что он и Майкл Гэмбон провели пять минут, вспоминая их детство в Ирландии.

И каждый раз, когда Гарри смотрел на Луи, он видел, что тот также смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой на губах.

 

В ту ночь шатен забрался на кровать позади него. И, как обычно, обнял Гарри. Но сегодня наклонился и переплел их пальцы. Сегодня ночью Луи крепче прижимал его к себе и целовал в шею.

 

— Pop, Flop or Fizzle!⁴ — слишком громко объявил Эйден, чтобы соперничать с Луи.

Лиам нажал на кнопку «play» на телефоне, и они танцевали, раскачивались и тряслись под последние песни.

В конце первой песни Луи дал ей «да». Лиам — «наверное». Гарри пару раз пытался издать звук «pop» щекой, и как только ему это удалось, он тоже поставил «да».

После первой песни они перебрались на диван. Луи уселся, закинув руку на спинку, кивнул, приглашая Гарри сесть, и на этот раз он без колебаний сел рядом.

Последняя песня от The Saturdays, и Гарри не мог удержаться, чтобы сказать:

— Блестящий вокал от Фрэнки Сэнфорд.

— А как насчет остальных? — спросил Лиам.

— И у остальных, — согласился Гарри. Он прижался к Луи, который сегодня особенно уютный в толстом джемпере. — Но также и Фрэнки Сэнфорд.

Луи, похоже, сдерживал улыбку.

Как только Эйден и камеры перешли к следующим участникам, Лиам сказал им, что Луи так же плох, как и Гарри, который говорил «да» каждой песне.

— Это ничего не значит, если вы скажете это, — жаловался Пейн.

— Вряд ли это что-то значит, приятель. Мы ведь не критики Rolling Stone, не так ли? — парировал Луи. — Я не собираюсь никому говорить в прямом эфире, что мне не нравится их музыка.

— Но… — начал Пейн. Затем покачал головой и встал, чтобы уйти. — Неважно. Саундчек через несколько минут, да?

Оставшись наедине, Луи, который прекрасно знал, что все они называют Фрэнки Сэнфорд его женским двойником, повернулся к Гарри и сказал:

— Большой фанат The Saturdays, Гарри?

— Большой фанат, — серьезно сказал Стайлс.

— Правда?

— Да, — тихо ответил он. Он заметил, как глаза Луи опустились к его губам.

Неделями он был так близко к Луи, проводя с ним весь день, прикасаясь к нему, обнимая его. И, несмотря на все это, он очень, очень старался не делать ничего из этого с каким-либо намерением.

Но Луи поцеловал его на день раньше.

И Гарри чувствовал такое же головокружение от новой влюбленности, как и в шестнадцать лет.

И, боже, Гарри отдал бы все на свете, чтобы не прервать то, что сейчас произойдет. Но он не мог позволить этому продолжаться, не сказав Луи правду.

Поэтому он отстранился от Луи и уже готов сказать…

И Найл пришел и объявил, что они готовы отправиться на Уэмбли.

 

Пейн скрестил руки на груди и сказал:

— Ты не так поешь.

Были технические проблемы — на этот раз настоящие технические неполадки — в середине их саундчека, поэтому у них был короткий перерыв. Парни направились за кулисы, где был накрыт обед, но Лиам заставил Гарри задержаться.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сказал Гарри. Он знал, что глупо себя вел, и знал, что это раздражало, но он устал повторять это снова и снова.

Лиам провел рукой по волосам.

— Почему бы тебе не спеть ее так, как мы репетировали со мной и Найлом? Я думал, мы хорошо изменили.

— Да, — сказал Стайлс. — Но ты знаешь, почему я не могу. Это привлечет больше внимания, и это нечестно по отношению ко всем вам…

— Я не думаю, что кто-то из остальных будет возражать, если мы будем звучать лучше, чем могли бы, — упрямо продолжил Лиам.

Гарри мерил шагами пустую гримерную, в которую привел его Пейн.

— Слушай, ты сказал, что в твое время мы заняли третье место, верно? И что ты не знаете, действительно ли это подстроено или нет? — сказал Лиам. Гарри повернулся к нему и кивнул. — Ну и что с того, что он не подстроен, и что, если на этот раз мы поступим хуже, чем могли бы? Третье место — это не победа, но оно, по крайней мере, выводит нас в финал. И, конечно, может быть, ты на восемь лет старше и какая-то поп-звезда, но я не думаю, что мы можем выдержать, когда один из наших членов даже не пытается.

— Это нечестно, Ли, — сказал Стайлс. Он обхватил себя руками. — Я пытаюсь. Я пою с тобой все это время. И я много помогал тебе в последние недели, работая над вокалом и переставляя партии.

Лиам кивнул, но его челюсть упрямо сжата.

— Да. Но прямо сейчас? Я бы взял Гарри из 2010 на все это. Потому что он был здесь с нами. Он был частью этой группы. Он был одним из нас.

— А я нет? — тихо спросил Гарри. Он почувствовал как желудок ухнул вниз.

— Понятия не имею! — воскликнул Лиам, вскидывая руки. — Что я должен думать, когда ты едва поешь? Когда ты даже не говоришь другим, кто ты? Ты все время говоришь, что сначала должен сказать Луи, но у тебя были недели, а ты до сих пор не сказал. Я бы даже ничего не знал, если бы не узнал сам, не так ли?

— Лиам…

— В любом случае, что все это значит? — спросил он. — Ты хочешь быть здесь? Я бы не винил тебя, если бы ты не хотел пройти через дурацкий конкурс пения с группой детей, но…

— Нет, Ли, пожалуйста, ты все не так понял, — настаивал Гарри. — Это все, чего я хочу. Обещаю.

Лиам покачал головой и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Гарри схватил его за руку.

— Не уходи, — умолял он. — Послушай, я…

— Гарри, я больше не могу, — сказал он, стряхнул руку парня, потянулся к двери.

Дверь, которая не была полностью закрыта.

Дверь в коридор, где остальные три пятых One Direction смотрели на них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹В оригинале это "very hard", что также можно перевести как "очень твердый". Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
> ²Сначала я хотел написать "кигуруми", но это, как правило, пижама/комбинезон в форме животных. А это просто... пижама, наряд для дома. Кто не помнит их на мальчиках, вот: https://clck.ru/GfJTe  
> ³Ну. Знаете, шипперить и корабль - вроде как одно слово на английском. Лиам же имел в виду настоящую лодку, когда спрашивал) Дурашка)  
> ⁴Игра, где вам нужно оценить песню. Pop - да, flop - нет, fizzle - наверное.
> 
> Восемь лет назад: Pop, Flop or Fizzle — «…brilliant vocals by Frankie» - https://clck.ru/GgVch


End file.
